It Started With A Shower
by Horsewhisperer990
Summary: When Edward and Bella decide to take their relationship to the next level, what will happen when they are rudely interrupted and the adults get involved? Chapter 25 and 26 honeymoon is up!
1. Interrupted

**Hey guys! The idea of this just popped into my head today and I decided I had to write it down. My computer kept on spazzing and deleting this story a million times and I kept on having to re-post it, so if the story randomly disappears before I fix the problem, I'm sorry. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Or anything associated with it. That honor is Stephenie Meyer's.**

I let the warm water soak my skin, drown my hair, and calm my fast pulse. I exhaled slowly, poured strawberry shampoo into my palm, and lathered it into my scalp.

Edward and I had spent the entire day alone together at the Cullen house. Of course, after several hours of looking into Edward's deep, honey colored eyes, I was in major need of a nice, long shower to reduce hyperventilation. I had to be the luckiest girl alive to have Edward; the mere thought of his name sent spasms through my airway. I turned the water temperature up impossibly high, hoping the warmth would soothe me.

At long last, my breathing steadied. I toweled myself dry, and reached for my brush on the marble counter.

"Crap," I murmured as one my awkward limbs knocked the brush down. I bent hastily to get it, and when I straightened up, my reflection was not alone in the mirror.

In the doorway, stood my fiancé.

"Oh! I… I didn't see you!" I felt my face turn a deep shade of scarlet. I was, after all, near naked. Only a towel separated him from my warm body.

Edward bent down to pick up the brush that clattered to the floor out of my frozen hand. He replaced it on the counter so swiftly I wasn't sure if it had jumped there itself.

My personal angel wrapped his arms around my bare shoulders, resting his head against my neck. I wasn't sure if I should be angry or grateful for the towel that kept me clothed. I didn't have much time to ponder that, however-- Edward began rubbing his cheek slowly over my collarbone; his hand glided to my waist and pulled my very exposed body closer to him. I wasn't going to protest, but this was definitely crossing the line I thought Edward had established.

"Edward, what are you doing?" I panted, completely dazzled, when his feverish lips searched for mine.

"I'm having an intimate moment," he said, tracing his hand on my waist to my bare thigh, and added, "with you." His hand slid down behind my knee, and he hoisted my leg up from the floor like it was weightless. He hitched it around his waist.

So much for being calm. My heart rate increased rapidly as I grew more and more surprised by his behavior. We had never been so close to going all the way before. Just one thin layer of towel stood between him and my damp, naked body…

I gave an alarmed squeak when he picked me up into his arms. My towel clung desperately to my still-drying figure. Edward carried me bridal style out of the bathroom, out of his bedroom, through the hallway, and, to my confusion, into Emmett and Rosalie's bedroom.

"Edward!" I shouted harshly, "What are we doing in here?!"

"Don't worry, my love," he said gently, nuzzling my lips with his own to silence me. I looked into his golden eyes, utterly smothered by their breathtaking beauty. He smiled my favorite half-smile and released me from the grip of his iron arms, plopping me onto Emmet and Rosalie's giant bed. The mattress, slightly worn from excessive use, sunk down around my weight.

I watched, confused but entranced, as my Greek god dimmed the lights and pressed a remote on the night-table. Something began to hum, and the whole bed began shaking. Emmett and Rosalie had a vibrating bed?! My thoughts raced furiously, wondering what Edward might be planning.

Edward crawled gracefully up the side of the bed, and it was then that I noticed the collar of his shirt was unbuttoned, exposing an inch of his pale chest.

"Bella," he purred, his eyes dancing at the sight of my curled up body. I backed up against Emmett's soft pillow, realizing that I was almost _afraid_. How ridiculous of me.

"What," I panted as his sparkling eyes took my breath away, "are… you… d-d-doing?"

He crawled closer to me, finally settling a foot away and crossing his legs. He settled his hands in his lap, and looked down. _This _was the calm, collected Edward I knew.

"I've been thinking, love, and I've decided that perhaps I can… make an exception to our little accord. Maybe I don't have to be so traditional… you are, after all, the best thing that has ever happened to me. You deserve something in return for your devotion to me. I love you, Bella, and I think that it is finally the right time for us to _try_."

My jaw hung open. He couldn't POSSIBLY be serious! My months of pleading had not changed his mind about this matter, but he had now given in on his own? I had to be dreaming-- this was crazy. But the rocking of the bed was all too vivid for sleep; the way his eyes flickered around the room was astonishingly un-dreamlike.

Edward took my hands, and I immediately melted at his touch. He guided my wrists up to his half-unbuttoned collar.

"Is this really wha-wha-t you want, Edward?" I asked him, my fingers flying swiftly down the buttons; I was proud that I didn't stumble on them.

"Isn't this what we _both_ want?" he asked, smiling down at me.

"Y-yes." I stammered, at last eyeing his bare chest.

"Then hush," he said firmly and immediately closed the distance between us. His arms wrapped around my torso, and his lips were everywhere- at my neck, my checks, my shoulders. Everything that was kissable he kissed, until, finally, I was in dire need of a break. While he waited for me to catch my breath, he slid his wrists out of the cuffs of his shirt and threw the garment over his head, across the room. He embraced me when he heard the pace of my heart slow. Our arms wrapped around eachother; an interesting combination of body heat. This was the moment I had been anticipating for months on end…

The careful way he had always handled me was absent. In place were his urgent lips, impulsive movements, and heavenly caresses. My conscience fell apart, but the back of my mind registered great pleasure, and a joyous sensation I had never felt before.

"WHOA BABY!"

**Hahaha, I'm evil with the cliffies. Who has so rudely interrupted poor Bella and Edward?! Well you'll have to find out. Sorry. Hope you liked it. Erm... review and there will be mooore!!**


	2. WHOA BABY!

**Hey guys! Thanks for the lovely reviews (debcripps, totaltwilightaddicto, holliewooddream1, we.cloned.edward.cullen., Emmettismybabii4eva, and ****briiittx xhc) and, as promised, I give you the next chapter!!**

**Recap: Edward and Bella decide they're going to get it on in Emmett and Rosalie's bedroom, and then…**

"_WHOA BABY!"_

I looked up over Edward's shoulder, not quite out of my trance. My eyes widened at the sight of Emmett, his _own_ eyes bulging, in the doorway. He had flipped on the light-switch and was now taking in Edward's half-off pants and my utter nakedness. The towel had slinked down over my hips, and my arms were wrapped around Edward's neck.

"Well… that is something I did NOT need to see, Edward!" Emmett half-yelled, half-guffawed. No doubt everyone in the world but Emmett would be rendered speechless in a situation like this.

A growl ripped through Edward's chest as he carefully re-fastened his belt and I made a frantic attempt to hide behind some pillows, throwing the towel around my middle.

"Relax, my brudda. I won't disturb you anymore. Congrats, by the way. My little Eddie has finally found the joy of sex!" He crept cautiously further into the room to toss who-knows-what into his closet. It looked like something leather, but I couldn't say so for sure.

"We didn't actually get to that part, Emmett," I mumbled angrily, "Thanks to you."

Emmett stared at us blankly for a moment, and then shock flickered across his face. He suddenly burst out laughing.

"Oh, Edward, fate just doesn't want you to have a good life, does it?" Emmett asked, slapping his thigh in hysterics.

"Get. Out. Of. Here." Edward said through clenched teeth.

"Alright, alright, sheesh. I'll just let you two continue…" he said, and made a show of tiptoeing back to the door. When I thought he was finally gone, Emmett took me surprise once again and stuck his head around the door. "Hey… uhhh… Edward… would you mind if Rosalie and I took your room, seeing as ours is… erm… _occupied_?" he inquired shamelessly, a smile twitching around his lips.

"GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE, EMMETT!" Edward roared, throwing a pillow at the door. I could still hear Emmett's snickering in the hallway moments later.

Edward turned back to me, a million apologies in his eyes, but I couldn't help it- I began sobbing.

"Oh, Bella, my love. Please, there is nothing to cry about." Oh but, there was!

"I am so sorry, Edward," I choked out, and gathered more pillows around me as if covering my body would cover the evidence that I had almost had sex with my fiancée.

"_Sorry_, my darling?" Edward asked, "for what?"

"For… for putting y-y-you in a situation like this!" I wailed.

"Bella, you have no reason to be sorry. You were no where near danger the whole time, my sweet. I was in total control of my thirst when I saw you in… that way," he said, cradling my head in his lap.

"No… no, that's not it. Of course you were in control. But… I can't believe that Emmett caught us! I never should have made you do this for me!" I buried my face in my hands as Edward stroked my hair comfortingly.

"You are utterly absurd, my Bella!" Edward cried, "It's not _your_ fault that I must now face an eternity of Emmett's teasing. And-" he cupped and lifted my chin- "I did _not_ decide to do this because you 'made' me. I desire it just as much as you do."

"I find that very hard to believe," I mumbled into his chest.

"Oh, Bell-"

"OHMYGOSH!" In a blur of movement, a pixie-like vampire was perched on the edge of the bed, "I am SO sorry!"

"Alice!" I groaned, "I'm practically naked!" She ignored me and flounced over to dry my tears.

"I didn't see to stop Emmett until it was too late-- oh, I am _sooo _sorry," Alice howled, close to tears herself. That is, if vampires could cry.

Edward looked at us, his expression a combination of amusement, anger, and pity. "My goodness, you two! Why is everyone in this house so emotional?"

"Tell me about it," someone said from the direction of the doorway. I peeked over Alice's drooping form and saw an exasperated-looking Jasper. I shrieked and buried myself further in the pillows, trying to cover my bare skin.

"Bella, if you become any more embarrassed, you are going to explode," Jasper said, gliding smoothly over to the bed. I felt my cheeks burn harder, despite Jasper's warning.

"Emmett is downstairs make _extreme_ fun of you, by the way," Jasper informed his brother.

"Ahhh… just super," Edward sighed sarcastically, hopping off the bed in one smooth movement. I immediately missed the feeling of his hand in mine.

"Oh… and… Bella?" he stopped near the doorway, "You might want to make yourself decent. I'll meet you downstairs," I felt my face get impossibly hotter as I ducked into an oddly shaped pillow. Could this get any worse?

**Oh, yes, Bella! Things could get much, much worse! When your fate is in my hands, I don't pause to ruin your life!! BWAHAHAHA!**

**Well, I hope you all liked it. I am going on an epic back-to-school shopping trip today so updates will have to wait until tomorrow. Sorry. **

**Review and tell me what you want to happen!! Thanks Twilighters, I love you!!**


	3. The Cullens

**Hello, all! Thank you for the lovely reviews (****TwilightEdwardBella95****, ****TwilightBellandEdwardfan****, ****weird cutie****, ****Forever Your Angel****, ****TwiLigHtDancEr93****, ****darkroselight****, and the returning ****debcripps**** and ****briiittx xhc****). You guys just make me smile. **

**I'm sorry to say that this will be one of the more boring chapters, in which Bella mostly worries about the Cullen's reaction to Emmett's tattle-taling. But if you live the boring-ness out, I promise there will be a plot-twist at the end!**

**Recap: Edward and Bella decide they're going to get it on in Emmett and Rosalie's bedroom, but Emmett accidentally walks in on them! Now Edward must confront his family as soon as Bella "freshens up". **

_Could this get any worse?_

Alice patted me on the back, her expression glum.

"Come on, Alice," Jasper said. I could hear exasperation coloring his words… but there was something else. I searched for the right word, and settled on anticipation. Was there a fight to go down between Edward and Emmett? How like a vampire, to be excited for a wrestling match between his brothers rather than worried. I rolled my eyes in disgust as Alice and Jasper exited quietly.

I sighed halfheartedly and rose from the bed when they were gone. After wrenching my towel free from the layers of pillows, I grimaced at the thought of walking through the hallway wrapped in the skimpy thing. Surely the Cullens would be able to see me through the banister rails?

When I stepped out of the dim room, the first thing I heard was laughter. Deafening, manic howls echoed throughout the Cullen house.

"_Emmett_," I growled knowingly under my breath. I stepped into Edward's room, closing the door behind me. I didn't want to hear any more. In the bathroom, the mirror still clammy from my recent shower, I found the change of clothes I had left on the counter. After hastily climbing into them, tripping many times in the process, I met Edward at the top of the staircase. He winked at me, and I winced. I hoped the onslaught wouldn't be too awful.

Edward linked his arm through mine, brushing his lips gently past my right cheek and into my hear.

"Don't be embarrassed, my sweet. If the Cullens lived through Emmett and Rosalie in their newlywed days, this is nothing in comparison." He winked again.

"What's going to happen?" I asked him, and my breath caught. Would Carlisle and Esme be mad? How much more of Emmett could I stand? I felt nauseated at the possibilities.

"Bella, what do you mean?" Edward asked, looking genuinely confused. Then again, he was a skilled actor. "No one is going to harass you. When you're engaged… well… it's not exactly a _rarity _to have intercourse."

I couldn't help myself; I chuckled. He was right, and I was just being stupid. _What else is new? _The Cullens knew that Edward and I were responsible. We wouldn't have tried to take our relationship to the next level if we weren't one-hundred-percent about each other.

When Edward and I reached the bottom of the stairs, we stood at the mercy of the entirety of Edward's family. Esme, Carlisle, Alice, and Jasper all sat on the long, white couch. Emmett and Rosalie were piled on top of each other on the loveseat.

There was no yelling, no screaming, and- thank goodness- no tackling. Everyone looked rather serene, if not awkward. Edward slunk his left arm around my waist, revealing that we would stick together despite the embarrassment. A smile was about to touch my lips, but then I noticed a change in atmosphere. Alice's face turned blank as she stared into the future. I heard her gasp in surprise, and, when she returned to normal, she giggled quietly to herself, putting a hand up to her mouth in embarrassment.

"Well, that was certainly one of the more interesting ones," she mused. I turned to Edward for reassurance; he had probably watched the vision in Alice's head like a movie. Horror seemed to flit across his face, but his expression turned to fake oblivion too quickly for me to say for sure.

"What, Alice?" I asked, finding my voice quicker than I had expected it to come back, "What did you see?"

"Oh… oh nothing!" Alice chimed through giggles. This clearly told me that she did not see "nothing".

I cried out in frustration and looked at Edward, but his mouth was turned down in grim displeasure. One look at him told me everything. Something awful was about to happen, and it involved me.

"Oh, B-b-Bella!" Alice managed through gasps of "much-needed" air after all of her laughing. "I'm sorry-- it's just that… Ch-Charlie is just outside the door!"

**Hmmm… what could that mean? Oh, man, do I have something interesting in store for you all. I will update as soon as I get the chance, to make up for the fact that this chapter was excruciatingly boring. And, the ****more reviews, the faster I type! I love you all, thank you so much for reading. Bye-bye, and have a good night!**


	4. Three Things

**Hey, guys! Just wanted to apologize,**_** again**_**, for making you endure the previous boring chapter. Thanks to jazznly and Renesmee Cullen for reviewing chapter three.**

**As promised, I'm updating fitfully early to make up for the last chapter. This is a real teaser chapter… tantalizingly short, but with a huge cliffy. **

**Recap: ****Edward and Bella decide they're going to get it on in Emmett and Rosalie's bedroom, but Emmett accidentally walks in on them! When Edward and Bella face the family, Alice has a vision that Charlie is on the other side of the front door.**

"_Oh, B-b-Bella!" Alice managed through gasps of "much-needed" air after all of her laughing. "I'm sorry-- it's just that… Ch-Charlie is just outside the door!"_

I stared at my future sister in shock. _What_ did she just say? _CHARLIE_?! What the _heck _was he doing here?

"Charlie got off early at the station-" Alice tried to control herself through her bursts of laughter- "and when you didn't answer your phone, he decided to come here himself and catch up with the wedding plans…"

My relief was short-lived:

"…And then he saw you and Edward getting naked through the windows!" Alice finished her story in haste, and surrendered to the giggles that she had been holding back.

Before I could even react, several things happened very quickly:

1. Emmett fell off the loveseat in laughter

2. Edward stiffened beside me

And…

3. Charlie kicked down the Cullen's door.

**Ooooh!! What happens now? Why don't you vote for it on my profile as soon as I figure out how to put up polls? (edit: It's tomorrow and I figured it out... I feel like an idiot, just click the "Polls" button. Hahaha. You guys can vote now.)**

**And, please, click the pretty purple button and tell me what you want to happen-- or send me hatemail, for that matter. I don't care, just review! Please. Tell me how I'm doing for my second fan fiction ever. **

**Thank you sooo much to everyone who is out there reading my story. I will owe it to all of you when I'm finished with this. And there is no way I could have ever said that without all of your support and encouragement. I LOVE YOU GUYS!!**


	5. He Will Pay

**Hey guys. I'm going to be evil and leave you off at the same cliffy from Charlie's POV. Happy reading, heeeeeeere's Chapter 5:**

Charlie POV

Bella's phone ringed and ringed. Finally, I let out an aggravated sigh when her voicemail came on.

"Hi, Bells. It's me. I figure that you're down with the Cullens. I hope you wouldn't mind me stopping by. I feel kinda out of the loop with this wedding stuff. Hmph. Bye."

I hopped into the cruiser and pulled out of the driveway, cursing angrily when I nicked the mailbox on my rearview mirror. Ah, well. The old mailbox needed a new paint job anyway.

The road to the Cullen house was becoming- although I didn't like it- quite familiar. With the wedding coming up any day now, it had become necessary for me to memorize the drive to the old white mansion so that I could sit around while Esme and Alice discussed the wedding. Occasionally they would even ask my opinion. As if I could care about anything that had to do with my daughter's disgusting fiancée. Ha.

Finally, I saw the house through the trees. My eyes scanned the windows. Man, they kept their house so neat and-

HOLY CROW! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!

I watched with horrified eyes as someone opened the door to one of the bedrooms. _Edward_. Although I couldn't see his face, it was hard to mistake his auburn hair. Bella trailed behind. I watched in terror as she crawled onto the bed- and what was she _WEARING_?! It was skimpy, like a towel, but _MY_ Bella? She wouldn't.

The scene unfolded before my eyes- the kissing, the touching, the feeling. I had seen enough. Now I really knew what was going on during the long days that Bella disappeared. My little girl had been lying to me. Virgin? I think not.

In a trance-like state that probably did nothing to help my driving, I pulled up to the Cullen house and sat in my car, breathing heavily. I couldn't shake the memory of my daughter getting naked for this boy that she hardly knew for a year. I hadn't raised her that way… I hadn't raised her at all! Damn, Renee! What had she done wrong? Bella was a respectable girl… she didn't just offer herself up to boys like Renee had. Or… did she? What _else _had Bella been doing behind my back? With Mike Newton; with Tyler Crowley; with anybody and everybody? How would I know?

I couldn't take it anymore-- I jumped out of my car, slammed the door, and stomped up the porch steps. I took a deep breath, braced myself, and kicked the door in. The little bastard who had felt up my daughter would pay!

**Sorry for the explicit language… but I do think that Charlie would use those words if he was plopped into this situation. Please review. I have Chapter 6 ready, but you have to earn it!! Love you guys, talk to you soon!**


	6. Don't Try To Reason With Charlie

**Hey guys! Sorry I kept you waiting for so long with the same cliffy, but I am just evil like that.**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last two chapters (**TwiLigHtDancEr93** (Britt), **jazznly**, **WarriorsRockMyWorld**, **EdwardsGirl1010**, **anime123456781** (Tori), Orphan Ashley, **briiittx xhc**, **TwilightBellandEdwardfan**, **EmilyMCullen**, **renalrocks**, **we.cloned.edward.cullen**, **TwilightEdwardBella95**, **totaltwilightaddicto**, **heathercullen**, **The Original Madackles**, **JaneVolturi13** (Jane), Yami416, ****and **Emo Naom1901**)**

**And here is my shout-out to briiittx xhc (who reads this) and is in the process of writing an amazingly funny fiction called When Oreos Get Involved. You should check her out.**

**Recap: Edward and Bella decide they're going to get it on in Emmett and Rosalie's bedroom, but Emmett accidentally walks in on them! Shortly after Edward and Bella face the family, Charlie kicks down the door, having seen Edward and Bella getting naked through the windows.**

**Anyway, here's Chapter 6!**

_Charlie kicked down the Cullen's door._

He stormed in, shaking rain off his black coat.

"What is the meaning off this?!" Charlie demanded, pointing a long, crooked finger at Edward.

Emmett howled with laughter for the sofa, nearly unseating Rosalie from his lap.

Charlie pivoted around to glare at him and continued through the threshold.

Carlisle jumped from his seat- calmly, but with authority.

"Please, please tell me that what I saw through the window to _your_-" he shot a glance of pure hatred toward Carlisle- "house… was _NOT _this lousy excuse for a boy and _my daughter _having… having SEX!" he thundered manically.

Emmett nearly fell off the couch laughing. Edward growled, too low for Charlie to hear, but it was impossible to mistake the malice in it.

"Charlie… let's just talk this out, please," Edward said, practically begging.

"No we will _NOT '_just talk this out'!" Charlie roared, "I want to know what the hell is going on here!"

A new voice surprised me by joined the conversation- or argument, more like. "I-it wasn't Bella and Edward you saw in the window, sir. It was… Emmett and myself."

**I'm evil. Sooo many cliffies in this story. Heehee. Prepare for an update soon. It will be a veeeeery long chapter. I promise. Like, 2000 words. Promise. Bye guys! Remember to review, please!**


	7. Rosalie's Atonement

**As promised, here is the longish chapter. And no cliffies. I hope you like it.**

**Thanks to **EmilyMCullen**, Yami416, **TwilightBellandEdwardfan**, **lucyck**, **WarriorsRockMyWorld**, **Mrs-haleycullen**, **RockxPaperxScissors**, **singergal43**, **KobrahEdo**, **jazznly**, **InEdwardCullen'sArms**, **briiittx xhc**, **YourImpendingDemise123**, **TwilightEdwardBella95**, **anime123456781**, and last but not least **xx-twilight7-xx** for being awesome and reviewing. **

**Happy reading!**

_A new voice surprised me by joining the conversation- or argument, more like. "I-it wasn't Bella and Edward you saw, sir. It was… Emmett and myself."_

Everybody, including the purple-faced Charlie stopped to gawk. Except, of course, for Emmett, who abruptly stopped laughing and clambered back onto the couch, his smile gone. Well, _this _was unexpected. Why was Rosalie- _Rosalie _of all people- covering for me?

"Oh." Charlie said, and he blushed a scarlet color that may have been darker than mine. His knees wobbled and he looked like he wanted to sink to the floor and start digging his own grave. "Is… is that true, Bella?" he asked me.

I looked discreetly at Edward, unsure of how to respond. Was it right to let Rosalie take the blame? Edward thought so, apparently, and although his lips didn't move, his velvet voice was in my ear. "Say yes, Bella, please."

I inclined my head slightly, careful not to let Charlie see our silent communication, and acknowledged him. Edward nodded in my general direction.

I cleared my throat. "Yes, it's true Charlie. Edward and I were only in his bedroom before we heard your car." Lying was getting easier and easier lately.

Clearly, however, Edward's room was the wrong location to pick. Edward was forbidden to go into _my_ room, after all.

"And what exactly were you doing in Edward's room?"

"Listening to a CD," I replied, but at the same time Edward said, "Playing Monopoly."

Charlie raised his eyebrows when I quickly explained, "Yeah, ummm, we were playing Monopoly while listening to Clair de Lune."

Emmett burst out laughing once again.

"_What _is going on, young man?" Charlie bellowed, out of control once again. He turned to the brawny Emmett, and I hoped it was clear to my father who would win the fight if he attacked.

"I-I'm sorry, sir," Emmet choked out, and steadied himself back on his feet. He wrapped his arm around Rosalie's waist and whispered, "Come on, doll. Upstairs."

Esme and Carlisle, who had been standing on the side, watching the spectacle, intervened.

"Oh, no you don't Emmett," Esme said, taking on the role of a horrified mother, "You think that I'm just going to let you and Rosalie get back to where you left off?" She was pretending, obviously- all the Cullens knew about Rosalie and Emmett's overly-active relationship.

"I want you both in plain sight," Carlisle reprimanded, pointing towards the steps. Emmett scowled in disgust and dragged Rosalie to the staircase. Rosalie looked like she wanted to pout, but she had gotten herself into the situation after all.

"And _you _two," Carlisle continued, turning to Alice and Jasper, "What SHANANIGANS have you two been participating in behind my back?"

"Nothing," Alice mumbled, pretending to be embarrassed, "None."

"Virgin," Jasper chimed in sheepishly. I fought the urge to roll my eyes.

"Good." Carlisle said approvingly, "And Edward- you better not get any ideas from those two awful examples." He pointed to the stairs.

I nodded quickly.

"Virgin," Edward and I assured the onlookers in unison.

"Bella…" Charlie stammered, and his face was contorted in anger, surprise, embarrassment, and relief, "You are coming home with me. Now."

I looked up at Edward is dismay.

"Go," he whispered to me without moving his lips. How _did _he do that? I wouldn't be surprised if my fiancé was a ventriloquist on top of everything else. He was good at positively everything, wasn't he? I turned to follow Charlie out of the trampled door and waved shyly at my in-laws. Edward stroked the back of my hand with his thumb and released me to my father.

Once outside, Charlie pivoted around to face me. He put his broad hands on my shoulders and made me look at him in the eyes.

"Bella," he said gravely, "We are going to talk."

I didn't like the sound of that, but I nodded anyway to get him off my shoulders- literally.

**NOW I NEED YOU GUYS TO HELP ME! I know you want to know why Rosalie sticks up for Bella. So… how do you wanna find out? Leave your answer in the comments:**

**Choice 1: Phone call**

**Choice 2: Shopping trip**

**Choice 3: Visit**

**Okay, so maybe I exaggerated. Not 2000 words. But at least it's not the cheesy 200 words I've been giving you. **

**The next chapter is going to come soon, and it will be… interesting. Charlie is going to attempt to talk with Bella about sex. Well, as I said, **_**interesting**_**.**

**Remember to read and review. Thanks guys, love you! Look for an update soon.**


	8. Fight Then Flight

**Hi everybody! I'm so sorry for leaving you guys hanging for 5 days, but I was grounded. I'm so glad that you liked Chapter 7; I am thrilled and blown away by everyone's enthusiasm. 86 reviews so far, can you believe it?**

**Thank you **frozenhotchocolate81**, **21-time-lifesong**, **Yami416**, **InEdwardCullen'sArms**, **XxsamiixX**, **edwardandbellafan**, **elitestar1234**, **EmilyMCullen**, **xx-twilight7-xx**, **anime123456781**, **jazznly**, **Foxangel28**, **snv3**, **singergal43**, **jazzyHlovesme**, **Renesmee Cullen**, **SillyBellaEdwardsForMe**, **BellasLullabyLyrics**, **robislove.**, **renalrocks**, **do-i-dazzle-yuh**, **lucyck**, **obsessedwithjamespotter**, **Hyper Blood Pixie**, **briiittx xhc**, **we.cloned.edward.cullen**, **EdwardsGirl1010**, and last but not least **TwilightBellandEdwardfan**. **

**This chapter is going to give you a look into Charlie's mind as well as Bella's. Hope you enjoy it, because it really made me laugh while writing it!**

**Charlie's POV**

I didn't know what to make of the blonde's little story. From what Bella told me, Rosalie was the least friendly of the Cullen kids. She would never make up a cover story for Bella and put the blame on herself. So was it true; were Edward and Bella innocently playing Monopoly while the other children made love in the next room?

Thinking back to the display at the windows, I vividly remembered the copper colour of Edward's hair. But, then again, I was rather paranoid. Perhaps my mind had tricked my eyes into seeing what they wanted to see-- an excuse to call off the wedding.

Yuck, I hate weddings. They always reminded me of Re-- no, I couldn't say it. Bella wouldn't want to see me get upset.

We pulled into the driveway and I realized I had nothing prepared to say. I should have looked into those parenting books…

**Bella's POV**

The ride home in Charlie's cruiser was strained and nerve-racking. I wondered what my father wanted to talk about, knowing that there had to be a good amount of unpleasant things on his mind at the moment. When we got home, Charlie went straight to the living room and sat down on the sofa. He motioned for me to sit down across from him.

I growled under my breath. This was going to be awful!

"Bella," Charlie said when I finally sat, "I know that you do not want to do this anymore than I do-" I snorted- "but it's important for us to talk and for you to listen for me to get some truthful answers." It was a long speech, for Charlie at least. I sighed and curled further down into the armchair.

"What do you want to know?"

Charlie looked at me straight in the eyes, and it was hard to read his expression as he said, "I want to know exactly how far you and Edward have gotten. I don't need details, but I do need you to be honest."

I took in a deep breath, hoping to relax myself, but to no avail, "We are just an ordinary couple, Dad. Of course we…" I cringed, "…kiss. And, um, hug. But that's all." No need to mention that Edward watched me sleep and spent the night in my bed quite frequently.

"He doesn't…" Charlie looked embarrassed as he searched for the words, "…touch you? Or anything like that?"

I rolled me eyes, although I was sure my discomfort in the conversation was showing through the gesture, "No, Charlie, of course not. Don't be ridiculous-- I'm, I'm a lady."

"I know you are Bella. I trust you, but I don't trust _him_. Please, just tell me you both are being responsible?" he pleaded.

"What do you mean? Edward is a heck of a lot more responsible than I am."

"Bella, you know what I mean," he said sternly. He clearly wanted a straightforward answer from me, "You'll… you'll use con-"

"YES, Charlie!" I roared, and he looked startled, "I mean-- I mean, NO!"

"Bella, you don't mean to tell me… to tell me that you're planning on having unprotected-"

"NO! Charlie, I mean that we aren't planning on having sex at all! I'm a virgin, dad, I swear! Edward and I aren't like that… it's different for us. He isn't… just another boy," I cried, and steadied myself on my feet against the arm of the chair.

"Bella- if you are lying to me just one tiny bit… I'll… I'll…" Charlie stammered, but I cut him off.

"Just cool it, Dad! I'm shit at lying and you know it! Edward is going to be my husband in just a few days, anyway, and I'm a legal ADULT! I'll have sex if and when I want to, no matter what you say! So just get off my back!"

"Damn it, Bella! I just want you to be safe! You're my daughter and you're still too young to get married and what not!" I turned on my heel while he was still hollering, "Just PROTECT yourself, okay? Edward is no different than every other lustful boy on the planet, and if you think otherwise-".

I slammed my bedroom door and could no longer make out his words. It was the worst fight I had ever had with Charlie.

**So what's going to happen now, guys? Review and you'll find out sooner! Here's a sneak peek at the next chapter:**

_I carefully slid into his arms, wanting to ask if we could just continue where we had left off._

**By the way, I am so happy that everyone told me what they wanted Rosalie to do. The results are in and it turns out that 4 of you wanted a phone call, 8 of you wanted a shopping trip, and 10 of you wanted a visit. So, visit it is! Thanks for voting!**


	9. The Apology

**Hello everybody!! Thank you all to the moon and back for the amazing reviews. I can't believe that I've made it to over 100 reviews, and over 6000 hits! Your reviews make me feel like the luckiest writer on the face of the earth! Thank you sooo much **frozenhotchocolate81**, **jazzyHlovesme**, **briiittx xhc**, **xx-twilight7-xx**, **NycBlackout89**, **ncy555**, **Withlove121**, **BellasLullabyLyrics** (I'm your silver spoon, I guess!), **FRK921**, **Emmett's Girl 66**, **LaurynCullen**, **Emo Naom1901**, **ANGELOFTHEBLACKROSES**, **EmilyMCullen**, **obsessedwithjamespotter**, **sinister-vampire07**, **TwilightBellandEdwardfan**, **Yami416**, and **sXySuMmErLuVr**. You all make the world go round!**

**You've waited a good 20 hours for the next chapter, so here it is! It made me tear up writing it, by the way. Brace yourself for some really adorable-ness!**

I stood with my shoulders squared, breathing quickly and heavily against the closed door. The meditation classes Renee had made me take with her started to prove their worth. When I was calm enough to move, I turned slowly away from the door and faced my room.

Edward was lounging on my bed, shoes kicked off and his arm supporting his head. If any male model were to have seen him, they would have been green with envy. Tentatively, to see how I would be received after this long day of catastrophe, I stepped forward. The poker face Edward wore a second ago vanished, and in its place was an expression of amusement.

"So, you'll have sex if and when you want to, huh?" he quoted, a smile playing on the edges of his lips.

My cheeks blushed furiously and I quickly countered, "There were a lot of things I said that I shouldn't have, Edward. But it's been a rollercoaster of a day and I just wanted Charlie to stop treating me like I'm an irresponsible ditz!" My anger faded away, and I felt guilty for taking it out on him.

"Hmmm," Edward mused, unfazed, "And could you describe that roller coaster to me?" He smirked.

I snuggled into his strong arms. "Oh, I don't know," I said sarcastically, "First extreme happiness, then horror, more horror, and don't forget a sprinkle of embarrassment."

"And what are you feeling now?" Edward asked teasingly.

"Aaah," I sighed as his index finger stroked down my spine and his hand rested on the small of my back, "I'm feeling fine." The last part didn't sound romantic like it had in my head, and my cheeks grew hot once again. Edward didn't seem to notice. He moved his hand to the side of my face, caressing it lightly.

"I apologize, my dear, that I couldn't protect you from some of today's horror," he said, gazing deeply into my eyes. I almost melted.

When I sat up, he gently pressed his lips to mine.

"It's okay," I whispered on his chin. I carefully slid back into his arms, wanting to ask if we could just continue where we had left off this morning.

"Oh, my love," Edward said, his lips tickling my ear, "Remember to be patient. The moment we are married you can have me. In every sense of the word."

I raised an eyebrow skeptically. "The very moment," I repeated, and I was sure to use his own words against him if he tried to delay the intimacy until after my vampire transformation.

"You should sleep now, Bella. It's very late," he said. I felt him slide out from under me, and in the dark I couldn't see or hear him move to the rocking chair.

"Edward," I cried, hating the feeling of the empty bed.

"My poor Bella," Edward said, sounding tortured, "I'm so sorry. I need to hunt; I don't know how much more of you I can take. This has been a very trying day. I know it hurts you to be away from me, but it hurts me just as much. I just can't be near you when I'm so hungry. It's too dangerous."

I relaxed when I pinpointed his location by his voice. "Okay," I said, sounding small and weak. I hated being away from him, but he tried so hard to keep me safe. If this was the closest we could get without any danger, I would take it.

"I'll leave when you're asleep, and tomorrow will be better," he replied, but his voice still sounded sad and lonely.

"Edward?" I whispered, but my voice broke off when I heard him bound very quietly into my closet.

Someone opened my bedroom door. Light from the hallway floated in, and I snapped my eyes shut. I breathed heavily, moaned, and flipped over. That's what the sleeping actors always did in movies. I hoped it looked believable.

Charlie slid into the room, but he banged his knee on my bedside table and cursed loudly. There was no way I would be able to sleep through that if I weren't pretending. I made my eyes flutter open, and rubbed them groggily, like I was being awaken from a deep slumber.

My father pulled a stool out from against my wall and sat next to me bed so we were eye-to-eye.

"I'm so sorry, Bells," he began, "I shouldn't have yelled at you like that tonight. In fact, there was little right that I did today. I'll have to pay for the Cullen's new door, eh?" He chuckled to himself, but quickly re-focused. "You're right; you and Edward have been responsible. I should be happy that you two decided to wait until marriage in the first place. I've always just wanted the best for my little girl, ya know? You won't understand until you have a child for yourself, but, trust me, you just feel so protective. Like it's out of your control, right?" Charlie was starting to ramble, and when he realized it he quickly got to the point, "And… and I should try to get to know the boy, too, seeing as you'll be married to him in just a week. So… so I'm sorry and tell Edward that he has my blessing and I couldn't have picked out a better boy for my girl myself." He crammed everything left over to say into the last part of his speech.

I was touched. After such a harsh fight with my father, the sincere apology made me forgive almost everything Charlie had ever said negative about my fiancé.

I shifted closer to the edge of the bed to face Charlie. "Apology accepted, Dad. But I want you to know that it really hurt me when you decided not to accept my decision to marry Edward. That's all I ever wanted… and… and, now, _now _that you're going to make an effort… that makes me feel greater than you will ever know." I smiled hugely and patted my father's hand. "I'm sorry, too. I shouldn't have yelled either."

"Ah, Bells. You sound so grown up, you know. You're going to make such a fine woman. Edward is one lucky man," Charlie admitted, his face growing soft with what could only be described as love, "So… so, I guess that's it. You have a good sleep." Charlie stood up abruptly, probably afraid that soon tears would strangle his words. He bent over my bed and kissed my forehead. I felt that his face was wet on mine. "I'm going to miss tucking my girl in." He added, and tried to chuckle, but it came out as a choked sob.

"Oh, Charlie," I said glumly. This would no doubt be the worst part of starting a new life with Edward. His back faced me as he went for the door. "I love you, Dad." I peeped, and in a minute I was out of bed, shaking the covers off of me, and running up to him. I wrapped my arms around his waist, and buried my face in his chest. He was so much softer than Edward. It then struck me that I was crying.

"Bells…" Charlie said, and his tears dripped off his stubbly chin and into my hair. He stroked some of my loose brown strands and tucked them behind my ear. "I love you, too." He gave me a tight squeeze. "And I'm going to miss you sooo much." His voice grew unbearably soft.

"Me too, Charlie, me too." I mumbled, suffocated in his embrace.

"Goodnight, honey," Charlie said. He broke away from the hug and held me an arm-length away. He pressed another kiss on my forehead and vanished, closing the door behind him.

I crept back to my bed, and let a few more tears escape. Cold, familiar hands brushed the last of them away, but Edward didn't stay in my room. He disappeared out of my window and ran into the night to quench his thirst, leaving me alone to think over the hectic day.

**So, how did you guys like that? Did you think that everyone was in character through the millions of emotions in this chapter? I did the best I could, but please let me know what you thought in the comments.  
**

**Remember to read and review. I doubt that anything could make me happier than a handful of really kind, praising reviews. Thank you all for being such great, wonderful fans!**


	10. Cuddling, Cookies, And The Cullens

**Hello everybody! Thanks for the marvelous reviews from **Emo Naom1901**, **ANGELOFTHEBLACKROSES**, **EmilyMCullen**, **obsessedwithjamespotter**, **sinister-vampire07**, **TwilightBellandEdwardfan**, **Yami416**, **sXySuMmErLuVr**, **jazzyHlovesme**, **21-time-lifesong**, **inu-num1girlfriend**, **mishacon**, **Hyper Blood Pixie**, **edwardbellaforever**, **ncy555**, **elitestar1234**, **briiittx xhc**, **cullendrive**, **xx-twilight7-xx**, **TwilightEdwardBella95**, **XxsamiixX**, **Foxangel28**, **do-i-dazzle-yuh**, and especially **Emmett's Girl 66** for answering my question in the author's note. I know that some of you didn't like the fact that Edward left her, but I felt it very necessary for Edward to let Bella have some time to think. There will be a lot of mushy gushy Edward/Bella stuff in this chapter to make up for his absence. **

**Some of **xx-twilight7-xx**'s pandas showed up at my house today wanting to tickle me, but I promised that I would update if they went away. So here is the new chapter!**

I woke up the following morning encased in Edward's stone arms. _He came back for me_, I thought, my eyes still closed. Smiling happily to myself, I nestled further into Edward's chest, craning my neck a little to give him a brief good-morning kiss.

"Bella, dear," Edward whispered, his gentle lips tickling my ear, "Good morning."

"To you, too," I said happily, sitting up to stretch and yawn.

"Did you have a good sleep?" Edward asked, and I could tell he was tentative to say something that might upset me after my bout of crying last night.

"It's _impossible _for me to have a bad sleep when I'm in your arms," I reminded him, "Did you have a good hunt?"

Edward grimaced, obviously wishing that I wasn't so intent on hearing about his vampire adventures, but he answered my question like the gentlemen he was. "Yes. I managed to swipe a doe only about a mile away." His eyes clouded over to black for a second as he thought about the kill. He looked like he was fighting the urge to lick his lips. I watched as the dark eyes glistened, turning slowly back to a normal butterscotch.

"Super," I said, elbowing him in the ribs (it would probably leave a bruise later), "Did she taste good?"

"Mmmhmmm," Edward said, but it wasn't his response to my question; it was a sound of pleasure. He slowly rolled onto his back and pulled me on top of him. He kissed my almost-bare shoulder and grabbed my tank top strap carefully in his teeth, before letting it snap gently back onto my skin. "Not as good as you." I blushed and wrapped my arms around his neck, fully intent on taking whatever I could get out of our position. My legs were straddled over his hips, and as I bent my calf to get a better grip on him, he shifted one arm out of my embrace and trailed his hand down the seam of my torso, finally resting it on the extreme edge between my upper thigh and butt.

I felt sure that Edward had never dared to touch that part of me; in fact, I doubted that he had ever even let his eyes drop much past my collarbone. The idea of the wedding coming in just five days dawned on me, and I realized that the approaching date would probably provide some benefits for my boring sex life.

Edward jolted me back into reality by tracing soothing patterns on the back of my leg. He reached his other arm out from under mine and placed a hand on the small of my back.

I contemplated trying to undress myself. Maybe Edward wouldn't mind. _I _certainly wouldn't mind. I wiggled my hips stealthily, trying to squeeze the elastic band of my cotton shorts down. My underwear was a centimeter exposed, and I bit my lip with the thrill of it.

"Edward," I moaned, trying to distract him from my wriggling. He kissed me passionately, but my grinding must have become more noticeable as the shorts dropped halfway down my butt. Of course, Edward pulled the pajamas stubbornly back up. I wondered if I imagined his palm lingering on my skin where it was bare; his fingers curling underneath the elastic band for just a moment.

Edward didn't hesitate to roll me off of him when he discovered my bad behavior. "Bella," he began, and I figured I was in for one of his lectures about my safety, "Just then, it took everything I had to pull you away. I want you more than anything in this world; more than your blood, more than the deer two miles south from here. I want your body, and don't think for a second that I don't hunger for it every second whether we're apart or together. But, as I have to frequently remind you, I am a gentlemen. And I will not go back on my word: you will be mine on August 13." He spoke with such passion and longing that I had to believe it. I didn't have anything to say, except that I was quite sorry he had to be a gentlemen, but I felt that wasn't the best response to someone who had just professed their love to you.

"What are you thinking?" I finally asked.

He laughed and shot me a smile. My eyes practically rolled as the butterflies in my stomach fluttered faster and my heart sang with every beat. The corners of my mouth turned up dramatically, and when I realized I was smiled like a dazzled idiot, I quickly let my expression fall. He smirked.

"I was thinking I should go make your breakfast."

LATER...

The car stopped, and in the exact same second Edward was at my door. I took the hand he offered and we walked together up the porch steps to my future home.

"BELLA!" Alice cried happily, zooming lithely down the staircase in a blur when she heard me enter the house. She picked me up in a bone-crushing hug; I wondered if I would ever get used to the idea of a girl half my size nearly suffocating me with ease.

"Hello, Alice," Edward said coolly, shooting her look that surely meant _if you had a vision of my life early this morning, I'd appreciate if you kept quiet. _Alice just nodded kindly, but I thought that she might be giggling under her breath.

"Well, come _on _Bella, time's-a-wasting!" Alice said, pulling me to the couch. "ROSALIE!! There is no time for any of _that_. GET. DOWN. HERE."

Rosalie floated into the living room two minutes later, her makeup still a bit smudged from whatever she had just been doing. "Is there ever a time when they're not-" I began, but Alice quickly and exasperatedly answered, "_No_."

Esme waltzed in from the kitchen, a hot tray of chocolate-chip cookies in her arms. "Hello, dear," she said, flitting over to hug me when the cookies were on the coffee table. "Are you hungry?"

I nodded, although I had just had breakfast. "They smell delicious, Esme. You're such a good cook. Thank you." She smiled warmly at me and hurried back into the kitchen to clean up the mess the cookies had made, and was back a second later.

"Shoo, Edward," Alice said when at last the whole wedding committee (Alice, Rosalie, Esme, and me) was seated in the living room.

Just then, Emmett and Jasper came rocketing down the stairs, shoving each other. Emmett had Rosalie's lipstick on the side of his cheek.

"Eddie," Emmett called as he swung a punch at Jasper, "Wrestling match. Outside. Now."

Edward rolled his eyes and shot an apologetic look at me. Emmett careened into he living room, grabbed a cookie, chomped on it, and spat it almost immediately back out. The mashed up cookie narrowly missed Alice's hair, and fell with a wet splat onto the floor.

"These are disgusting, Esme. How can you even look at them, Bella? Let alone eat them!"

Jasper appeared behind him and landed a sucker-punch in Emmett's gut. "Come _on _Emmett. You promised me a good game. Stop taste-testing."

Esme sighed and went to clean up the cookie. When that was done, she grabbed each of her sons by the collar and shoved them to the back door. "Out!" she said, firmly swiping each of their bottoms to emphasize the words.

"Sheesh, Esme," Emmett said, rubbing his butt mockingly, "We were just on our way."

They disappeared out of the back door as Rosalie and Alice called in unison, "Don't kill my husband!"

When they turned back to me, I was still trying to catch my brain up to the succession of vampire quickness that had just taken place around me.

"Sorry," Esme, Rosalie, and Alice said together, "It gets a little crazy around here sometimes."

"Now, Bella," Alice began, folding her hands neatly in her lap like a business-woman, "Exactly _what _shade of lip-gloss would you like to use on the day of your wedding?" She reached into her pocket and pulled out a packet of all the shades of red imaginable. It reminded me of the books Renee had brought home when we were trying to figure out what color to paint the dining room.

"I don't care, Alice!" I said, slumping back in the couch between her and Esme, "What do you think?" Immediately, Alice started gushing about what color she thought would look the best on my boring, pale lips. Esme went right along with her, chatting animatedly about running experiments with each shade and flavor.

"Bella…" Rosalie said from the white leather chair in the corner, "Would you like to come with me for a little walk? This could take a while." She tilted her head in the direction of her family.

I smiled warmly, glad that she wasn't feeling awkward about keeping me out of trouble with Charlie the previous day. "Sure, that would be nice." I grabbed another cookie, stuffed it into my mouth, and left Esme and Alice to decide my lip's fate.

**So, **_**finally **_**you guys are going to hear Rosalie's side of the story in the next chapter. Tell me what you thought of this in a review, pleeeease. I was really experimenting with a lot of characters and I want to know how I did. Please and thank you! You guys are the best.**


	11. Been There, Done That

**Hola, and welcome to El-Fanfiction-o con It Started With A Shower. For the record, I cannot speak Spanish, and I don't mean any disrespect to my amigos in Spain when I try to speak their language... I'm just bored.**

**Before I attempt to speak more Spanish, here's a giant thank you to everyone who reviewed, including **Mrs. Seth Clearwater, jazzyHlovesme, Ranger of the Valley, 21-time-lifesong, Emo Naom1901, obsessedwithjamespotter, Yami416, xxlinds427xx, EdwardsGirl53, mishacon, briiittx xhc, Maddiebelle, fangirl12, therealBellaSwan-Cullen, X twilght's dawn X, EmilyMCullen, xx-twilight7-xx **(who is in super-big trouble for setting her meercats on me!), **stormiblizzard, athletic monkey, XO edwards my angel XO**, and last but not least, **ANGELOFTHEBLACKROSES. **You all make this worthwhile!**

**Anyway, here is the chapter that we've all been waiting for-- the Bella/Rosalie convo!! Enjoy!**

"_Bella…" Rosalie said from the white leather chair in the corner, "Would you like to come with me for a little walk? This could take a while."_

Rosalie led me out of the living room and onto the front porch, drowning out Alice's rant about the difference between "petal pink" and "bubble gum pink" lip gloss. Emmett, Jasper, and Edward were hooting and shouting somewhere in the backyard.

"My family can be a little odd, you know?" Rosalie asked, a sad sort of smile playing at her lips. I just nodded mutely, understanding what she meant. The Cullens were wonderful, but sometimes I just couldn't wrap my head around all the action that took place around them.

Rosalie grabbed my hand suddenly, and led me for a walk across the yard. As we were walking, she turned to me. "I guess that you've been wondering about my intentions yesterday," she began. Although I hadn't had much time to think the previous day, I was truly curious to hear her explanation.

"Yeah," I replied casually, "I never got the chance to thank you for that. It was very brave."

"I just wanted to let you know that I know how you feel. You know, when you embark on a relationship, you sometimes have to risk a little embarrassment or anger in exchange for a good time. I'm not saying that you should just let your morals slide, but what's life without a little excitement, right?" she continued. I let her words soak in.

"It's better that Edward made a breakthrough and you suffered the consequences than no change at all, see?" Rose flipped around her words to make them comply to my situation.

"I guess," I said, not really agreeing at all. I could have saved myself the giant burden of Charlie's anger if nothing had happened at all.

"Trust me," Rosalie said, noticing my lie. "But, anyway, when a relationship is ready to be taken to the next level, it's just a part of life for something to go wrong. Do you have any idea how many times someone has walked in on Emmett and me when we were doing something _private_? I've taken much worse than the little charade yesterday. As newlyweds, Emmett and I were just crazy about each other. The first time Jasper interrupted us… my God, it was just horrifying. I was so embarrassed; Emmett still swears to this day that I was blushing. And then, not a week later, it was Esme! _Esme!_ Can you believe it? Of all people, we get adoring Esme, coming to ask us to hunt with her! It was awful." She paused, letting me take in this knowledge. I blushed a few times under her stare. Being walked in on by Esme must have been pretty awful. And the way that Rosalie spoke, it sounded like everyone in the family had seen something they would have preferred not to sometime or another. I cracked a smile for her benefit, to tell her to continue.

"And Edward is just such a good boy… I'm sure that he would have choked if I hadn't covered for you. It must have been terrifying to have your father furious like that. I don't know that much about Charlie, but from how you speak of him, it sounds like that was pretty extreme for him." I nodded as clarification to her assumption. "He didn't beat you too hard, did he?" Rose joked. I shook my head, chuckling. Charlie was a great father, but if Rosalie hadn't been there to sympathize with me and take action, I wondered if I might have even lived to tell the tell.

"So, unfortunately, there isn't some big underlying secret to the reason I helped you out. I was just trying to spare you some of the embarrassment that I had to live through. And I know that we haven't been the best of friends, Bella, in the past, but I just want to tell you that I'm sorry for being so hostile when I first met you. I had no right to act that way; I didn't even know you! And…" Rosalie stopped to pull me into a strong embrace, and against my shoulder she whispered, "I want to welcome you to the family."

"Oh, Rose," I said as we broke away, wondering if I might tear up. This was so unexpected of her, so… heartfelt. "Thank you. I, um, I love you too." I sniffed a little, trying to hold back the watering of my eyes.

"Listen, Bella," Rosalie said, looking me square in the eye, "If you ever need anything- a ride, a shoulder to cry on, a mechanic, or someone to listen- I'll be here for you. Don't forget that I've definitely been there, done that. I can totally help you out if you ever need it. Don't be afraid to ask me."

"Thanks, Rosalie," I said, hugging her again. "That's good to know. You're like the sister I never had."

"Well," Rosalie said, allowing our conversation to become the past for a moment, "I guess we should get back inside. If the boys heard us, I'm sure they would just love to eavesdrop."

"Right," I muttered, hoping that I could spare myself from more embarrassment if I hurried inside with her. We crossed the lawn once again- of course I tripped several times, but Rose always caught me- and bounded up the steps.

We opened the door and…

**Am I evil or what? So, what do you think is happening? Did Jacob Black come to crash the little Cullen party? Did Charlie come to apologize for tearing down the front door? Oh, I know! Jessica Standley came to visit. Riiight. **

**Well… what do you think? What do you **_**want**_**? I need your help… because, honestly, I only have a very vague little inkling of an idea of what's happening. **

**Review and tell me what you thought about the tender side of Rosalie! I'll update… examines nails when I get around to it. Just kidding! : )**

**Remember to read and review!**


	12. Author's Note IMPORTANT

Hello everyone! I know that you all hate author's note chapters, but please DON'T OVERLOOK THIS! I NEED YOUR HELP!

After the large and drastic response that my most recent chapter (Been There, Done That) conjured up, I have to admit something...

The cliffy that I left was completely random... nothing big was really supposed to happen on the other side of the door. Just a little squabble between Emmett and Jasper. But in your reviews you all practically begged that Jacob or some other surprise visitor come and try to blow everyone up... is this really what you want? I have no problem with revising the story to fit what you guys think would be cool, but I want to let you all know that an epic werewolf/vampire war was not the direction the story was supposed to take...

So, I'm putting it to vote. What would you guys like to happen? Here are the choices that I approve of:

1. The story continues on the natural, realistic course I had set out for it.

2. Jacob Black gets involved.

3. Other- review and you tell me what you want.

Thank you all soooo much for your help. I am going to be really sad when the fanfiction is over. Thank you all for being so awesome!


	13. Charlie's Sacrifice

**Wow, everybody! You guys are so awesomely supportive! I can't believe the response that I've gotten over the past two days… you guys have boosted me up to over 200 reviews! That's amazing! You are the best. Thank you **TwilightOTHfan2012**, **cullendrive**, **Twilit Fire**, **mishacon**, **redtwiheart12**, **EmilyMCullen**, **Twilightfan0195**, **Emo Naom1901**, **Maddiebelle**, **EdwardsGirl53**, **gregobr8**, **Evil-lil-angel-08**, **frozenhotchocolate81**, **edwardbellaforever**, **XO edwards my angel XO**, **Yami416**, **bookhugger**, **xx-twilight7-xx** (ahhh! elephant stampede!), **Emmett's Girl 66**, **do-i-dazzle-yuh**, **xxlinds427xx**, **bubbliyblonde17xx**, **Hyper Blood Pixie**, **Lillian Masen**, **knowler10**, **Mrs-haleycullen**, **mishacon**, **Forever Your Angel**, **renalrocks**, **mgarciapg**, **Kathrynjean**, **hpfan2009**, **elitestar1234**, **XxsamiixX**, **nogoodpen-name**, **ncy555**, **Withlove121**, **gregobr8**, **AllisonInterrupted**, **xxlinds427xx**, **NicoleAnne**, **Amour toujours**, **stormiblizzard**, **Fiamma Prideaux**, **briiittx xhc**, **Ranger of the Valley**, **anime123456781**, and last but not least, **Twilit Fire**. It seems that the vast majority of you voted for the story to take its natural course, so I will see to it that I carry everything out as planned. Thank you all, once again, for the wonderful support and understanding.**

_We opened the door and…_

…my eyes took several seconds to take in the scene before me. Emmett and Jasper were rolling atop each other on the floor, fighting for the advantage.

"Boys!" Rosalie said disapprovingly as they knocked into the coffee table. "Oh, please!" she snorted, quickly breaking the brothers apart.

"Oh, come on!" Jasper protested, "I had five bucks on me!"

Rosalie scoffed and turned to Emmett. "You are needed. Upstairs," she said, with no further explanation. She took her husband's hand, and, together, they made their way upstairs. I noticed Rose wink at me before the two shut their bedroom door.

I turned back to the living room, which Jasper had evacuated, as Esme and Alice returned from the kitchen with a fresh tray of cookies, still chatting animatedly about lipstick.

"Did I miss something?" Esme asked, setting the desserts down on the table.

Edward smirked and shook his head no, appearing behind me. I tilted my head back until my eyes met his. He met my searching lips with his rosy ones.

"Out!" Alice ordered, pointing to the direction of the stairs. "Go find something to do!"

Edward looked like he wanted to protest, but he must have registered something ominous in Alice's thoughts, because he quickly murmured, "Sorry, love," and scampered up the steps.

"Now, Bella," Alice said, motioning for me to sit down across from her and Esme. "We have come to an agreement about your makeup. And I would _like _to try it out on you."

She pulled out a giant silver briefcase from behind her and opened it up on her lap, displaying a dizzying array of blush, eye shadow, and all sorts of dangerous-looking powders.

I groaned, and just moaned, "Alice… do we have to do this?" She nodded very seriously and I figured it would best not to fight her in case she resorted to physically restraining me. I sighed and handed myself over to her. "Whatever you say, Alice," I mumbled, flinching as she squealed delightedly and attacked my face with makeup.

LATER THAT NIGHT

"So, Bells," Charlie said, putting down the newspaper he had been reading as I stirred a boiling pot of spaghetti.

"Mmm?" I answered, consumed in re-reading a tomato sauce recipe.

"Is Edward coming over after dinner?" Charlie asked straight-forwardly, and I almost lost my spoon to the searing depths of the pot in shock. I couldn't imagine why Charlie wanted to know this.

"Err…" I said, knowing full well that Edward was going to stop by when Charlie was _asleep_, "No. But I could ask him to come if you don't mind." I jumped at the possibility of seeing Edward.

"I-- I thought that maybe after dinner the three of us could spend some time together. If, um, if that's okay?" Charlie suggested awkwardly.

I was touched by the idea. "Oh, Dad! I'm sure Edward would love that. Thank you," I said gratefully. After last night, I knew that he was going to make an effort to get to know Edward, but I didn't think that it would come so soon.

"Now, you're welcome," Charlie said, and then he pretended a headline caught his eye and he went back to the paper a little too eagerly. I laughed silently and I poured the pasta into a strainer over the sink. My father and I were so alike sometimes.

After dumping the noodles into a bowl of sauce, I ambled to the phone and went into the hallway, taking the cord as far as it could go. "Silly, old-fashioned Forks appliances," I mumbled.

Edward picked up on the first ring. "Hello, love." I tried to picture his adoring expression, but I was sure that my imagination did not do it justice.

I twisted the phone line around my finger as Edward asked me politely to hold on.

"Yes, Alice?" I heard him ask, and the soprano background noise was sure to be Alice's voice. When he came back to the phone a moment later he said, "I'll be right over, Bella."

"Tell Alice I say thank you for watching my future like a hawk," I said sarcastically, picturing the impish grin that was sure to touch my fiancé's lips.

"You're welcome!" Alice shouted in the milieu. I rolled my eyes.

"I love you, Bella," Edward said.

"See you soon," I replied, and hung up.

**Soooo, how was that? In the next chapter Edward and Charlie are going to make an attempt at male-bonding. Hee hee… that will be interesting, eh?**

**Let's play a game! In the comments, leave questions about anything- me, the story, other fan fictions, etc- and I will answer one question in the next chapter. Good luck!**

**Remember to read and review! **


	14. Surprise Visit

**Hello, everybody! I was pretty angry that FF was down yesterday, but at least I can update now. Thank you **Fire Away EC**, **Evil-lil-angel-08**, **obsessedwithjamespotter**, **EmilyMCullen**, **XO edwards my angel XO**, **Forever Your Angel**, **edwardobsest247**, **Bookangel812**, **gregobr8**, **21-time-lifesong**, **strangerthanyou**, **XxsamiixX**, **xx-twilight7-xx** (you guessed my plan to make Edward eat! you win an imaginary prize!), **mishacon**, **EdwardsGirl53**, **Emo Naom1901**, **Mrs-haleycullen**, **ellamoo**, **Emmett's Girl 66**, **stormiblizzard**, and last but not least, **goldeneyesx** for reviewing. You make me feel so special!**

**I hope you all like the chapter. It was pretty hysterical to write the second part. **

**By the way, in this fan fiction, Jacob didn't run away to northern Canada. **

Charlie and I ate dinner mostly in silence. I guessed that my father was trying to think of ways to make conversation with Edward, and I wasn't going to interrupt him. More than anything, I just wanted this all to go smoothly.

As Charlie was taking second helpings, Edward knocked on the door.

"I'll get it," I said, jumping up. I wanted to be able to warn Edward about Charlie's male-bonding scheme.

I bounded to the door, tripping once, twice, _three _times over invisible obstacles. Opening the door, I was already in mid-cry of, "Edward!" and flinging my arms out for an embrace.

My arms met someone blazing warm and muscular. Not Edward.

Surprised and horrified, my eyes fluttered open.

"Jacob!" I said breathlessly. "I wasn't expecting you."

"So I heard," Jacob replied dully. I unwrapped my arms from his neck and tried to smile, although I was disappointed that Edward hadn't arrived. "Do you want to go for a walk?" he asked suddenly.

"Uhh, sure," I said, unsure of what he wanted. "It's Jacob, Charlie, not Edward! We're going for a walk okay?" I hollered into the house.

"Okay, Bells!" Charlie called back. I turned to shut the door, and then followed Jacob down the driveway.

"So you guys did it, huh?" Jacob asked. He sounded… remorseful. Bitter, resentful, sad, angry, and annoyed. Not at all like my Jacob.

"What?" I asked, stopping on the path beside him, confused.

"You and Edward. Finally went for it," he repeated, talking slowly as if I wasn't mentally competent.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I said, crossing my arms stubbornly.

"Don't play dumb," Jacob spat, "It's all over town. Charlie saw you two on the bed!"

"It's all over town?!" I shrieked, my mouth falling open. I couldn't believe that Charlie had gossiped about me- his own daughter!

"So it's true, then!" Jacob said triumphantly, "Did he try to kill you or what?"

"Jacob, we didn't-" I started to say, but just then, a silver Volvo zoomed by and parked in the driveway feet away. The driver scowled as he saw Jacob.

Before I could blink, Edward was at my side. He slunk his arm around my waist protectively and kissed me for a second longer and a bit more passionately then if we were under normal circumstances. Jacob was seething by the time we broke apart, but he quickly forced on a plastic smile.

"Hey, bloodsucker," Jacob said, feigning cheer, "After all those years you finally got some, eh?"

Before Edward could respond, I stepped in between them.

"PLEASE," I emphasized, "Don't get on each other's backs. Jacob, let me make this clear- whatever rumor you heard is false. Edward and I are waiting for marriage, okay? And… Edward, be nice."

"As you wish, love," Edward murmured, too low for Jacob to hear. Thanks to Edward's mind-reading ability, I took it that he already knew about my confrontation with Jacob.

"Hello, pup," my fiance said. I opened my mouth to protest the nickname, but Edward continued on, "I'd appreciate if you stayed out of our personal life. What Bella and I chose to do in our relationship is our business and only ours." Although his tone was polite, his expression was ominous and his lips twitched into a daring half-smile.

"Oh, so you want me to stand back and watch as you endanger Bella like that? That's- that's ridiculous!" Jacob protested angrily.

"Jacob-" I began, reluctant to make him mad, "Edward's right. I love you like the brother I never had… but I definitely don't want you to meddle with my romantic affairs."

"Fine," Jacob said coldly. He spun viciously around and walked back towards the woods where he had come. "I'll see you later, then. At the wedding." His form shook as he prepared to phase and the last thing I saw was his bare back disappearing into the forest.

I turned back to Edward and buried my face into his chest. Edward cupped my chin and lifted it so his lips nuzzled mine. "I'm sorry, love," he apologized. It was absurd for him to be sorry for Jacob's foolishness, but I didn't say anything. Jacob was a touchy subject, and I hated being in the middle of a conflict. One wrong move and either person could hate you forever.

"Shall we go inside?" Edward asked when I had calmed down. I nodded and let him lead me inside, forgetting all about Charlie.

- - - - -

"Edward!" Charlie cried when I walked in with him by my side. Shock flitted briefly across Edward's face, but when he read my father's plan in his thoughts, he smiled crookedly and winked at me.

"Hello, sir," Edward said politely.

"Oh, please, call me Charlie," my father replied warmly.

"Of course… Charlie."

"So… Edward, why don't you have some pasta? There's plenty left," Charlie suggested, shoving a plate into Edward's arms.

"Oh, no thank you, Chief. I already ate with my family," Edward declined, making to replace the dish on the counter.

Charlie stopped him. "No, no, I insist. If I know a growing boy, there's always room for more food, eh?" He loaded Edward's platter up with spaghetti.

"You're right. Thank you sir," Edward said, faking a smile. He stabbed a forkful of noodles and brought them to his mouth, which opened reluctantly a second too late. I pitied him as he crammed the food into his mouth, chewed briefly, and swallowed.

"This is delicious, Bella!" he said when his mouth was no longer full, "You're an amazing cook."

Charlie left the room briefly to turn on the game, and Edward looked at me as if to say, "Help!". I wrenched his plate off of the table and stuffed the food down the garbage disposal. I handed the empty dish back to Edward just in time for Charlie to come back into the room. He chuckled when he saw Edward pretending to swallow one last bite.

"Good appetite," he remarked, taking the dish away.

After Charlie had forced Edward to make and eat his own Sundae with me, we all sat around the living room watching a little-league baseball game.

"So, Edward," Charlie attempted to make conversation, "Play any sports?"

Edward pulled me more into his lap on the recliner as he said, "My family is fond of baseball. We play occasionally."

"Oh, that's right," Charlie recalled, "Your first date however many months ago was playing baseball with your siblings…" His eyes clouded over as he thought of the early days of my home in Forks. A second later, Edward went stiff underneath me. I knew that Charlie was reliving my zombie days.

"Charlie…" I said to bring my father back from his reverie to save Edward from the pain. Charlie looked up and I thought quickly. "Let me take your ice cream bowl." I hopped out of Edward's lap and took the bowl from where it lay of the coffee table.

As I rinsed the bowl in the kitchen sink, I overheard Charlie ask, "If you like baseball, Edward… I have an autographed ball that I keep in the basement. It's worth a whole lot of money, and I wouldn't show it to just anyone, but I think that you might appreciate it." I chuckled quietly to myself. Charlie showed the ball to just about _anyone _who walked into the house. What was funnier still was that Edward would be realize that as well if Charlie thought it.

"I would love that, Chief," Edward said, his voice drifting in from the other room. I laid the bowl out to dry and nodded as Charlie called, "Bella! Edward's coming downstairs to see my baseball!"

I smiled to myself, glad that the most important men in my life had finally found a common ground. There was a knock on the door. I sighed, annoyed. Couldn't the stupid door-to-door salesmen see the sense in relocating to a larger town? Surely there would be more business there… I shuffled to the door and opened it.

"Look, I really don't want whatever you're trying to s-" I broke off when I saw Jacob standing before me on the doorstep. "Oh, hello, Jacob. Now isn't really the best time, because Edward is over, and-" Once again, I broke off. But this time I was interrupted by Jacob leaning forward and pressing his lips very forcefully to mine.

**Bet no one saw that one coming! I hope that this doesn't put any readers off. I know that everyone hates Jacob drama, but trust me, I'll make it original. **

**Remember to read and review! I'll try to update soon, but no promises. My family is going on vacation tomorrow, so who knows? You might be stuck with this evil cliffy for a day or two. **


	15. Wrong

**Hello, everyone! I'm so incredibly sorry for making you wait this long for an update. I only just got back from vacation yesterday, and I was much too tired to write. Sorry, again, but I hope that this chapter can make it up to you! I'm so glad that you were so patient with me, especially after the cliffy!  
**

**Thank you all so much for reviewing- briiittx xhc, therealBellaSwan-Cullen, ellamoo, Hyper Blood Pixie, mishacon, stormiblizzard, cullendrive, VampireCat3, xx-twilight7-xx, TheNextCullen332, gregobr8, Fire Away EC, bella almost cullen, Kathrynjean, TwilightOTHfan2012, obsessedwithjamespotter, xoxabbyxox, lucyck, Twilightfan0195, Forever Your Angel, Evil-lil-angel-08, Bookangel812, totaltwilightaddicto, LinaLina318, Lillian Masen, Yami416, EmilyMCullen, XO edwards my angel XO, softball-chica, Emmett's Girl 66, Mrs-haleycullen, xoxabbyxox, sillyaddict13, XxsamiixX, edwardcullen119, redtwiheart12, and silversbreath.**

**Now, hear we go!!**

_I was interrupted by Jacob leaning forward and pressing his lips very forcefully to mine._

In the briefest of seconds, my life was turned upside down. Jacob. Was. Kissing. Me?

It was wrong. It _felt _wrong. I _knew _it was wrong. _Jacob _knew it was wrong.

Jacob pressed his lips hard against mine. I fought against him, but it was no use. He was like a hairy brick wall.

He grabbed my wrists and brought them around his back. When he let go, I pounded my fists on his thick flesh, but he didn't seem to notice. I pulled frantically at his hair, but it was no use. He grabbed my lower lip in his and pulled gently. I tried frantically to close my parted lips, but Jacob wouldn't have it. He slipped his tongue inside my mouth, exploring. I gagged, desperately trying to push him off me.

Although the kiss had barely lasted ten seconds, it felt like hours. I needed air, and I needed Jacob to get off me! I had used almost all my strength, and just when I was beginning to grasp just how useless my struggles really were, there was an astonishing slam and the whoosh of air around me. At once, my mouth was freed. I gasped for the sweet oxygen, and my eyes swam at the scene before me. I tried to take it all in.

Edward had blown upstairs from the basement, and with one swift punch, Jacob was soaring through the air. He landed on the soft grass with a deafening thump.

Jake quickly scrambled up, grinning manically.

Trying to remain calm, Edward turned to face me. "Would you like me to break his jaw?" he asked sweetly, as if discussing what was for supper.

I nodded, too confused to speak. Disgusted, I wiped my mouth free of Jacob's slobber and collapsed, trance-like, down onto the porch step. Edward smiled, and for an instant, mischief glinted in his eyes rather than anger. As he turned back to face Jacob, the fury entered his golden eyes once more.

Jacob swaggered forward, smirking stupidly. He licked his lips hungrily at my curled-up form on the porch.

The corners of Edward's mouth twitched in amusement as he sauntered towards the russet man.

His arm curled back, hand closed into a fist. Just before he could unleash the blow, I shrieked, "NO!" and the arm fell to his side obediently.

"Bella?" Edward called, at my side before I could blink. He embraced me.

"I'm sorry... I just... I can't watch. I don't want either of you hurt," I sobbed, knowing I sounded foolish. Jacob's kiss had thrown me into a fit of mood-swings.

"Shhh," Edward whispered comfortingly, "It's alright, love. I won't force you to do anything you don't want to do." He shot a significant look at Jacob's retreating figure.

"See you at the wedding, Bells!" Jacob called, annoyingly cheerful. He disappeared into the woods.

I wiped my eyes and allowed Edward to kiss the remaining tears away. Edward's lips felt right on my skin... no one else's did. I had no doubt that it would be like that forever.

Edward scooped me into his arms and carried me back into the house.

"I told Charlie that I was going to the bathroom. I better get back in the basement," he said. I nodded, composing myself, and followed him down the stairs.

Charlie was sitting on the couch, twirling his prize baseball around in his hands, oblivious to the action that had just unfolded above-ground.

"How about a movie?" he suggested as Edward and I plopped down beside him. As I worked to steady my breathing, I nodded. Charlie flipped a disk into the TV and pressed PLAY. As the beginning credits came on, he happily asked, "It feels like a real family, doesn't it Bells?" I smiled and nodded again. Even if Jacob would cast a shadow on the day, I could still look back at it with fondness.

- - - - -

Later that night, I lay in Edward's arms as he planted gentle kissed up and down my arms, approaching closer to my neck each time. After a few rounds, he was kissing up to my ear. Carefully, he snagged my ear lobe between his lips and tugged, then continued kissing down my jawline. When he reached the corner of my mouth, he whispered softly, "I love you."

"I love you too," I replied, and then locked my mouth to his.

We moved together for a short but sweet moment, and I nestled back into Edward's arms. The drama was over for now. With the wedding plans finished and the date fast approaching, everything should calm down for a bit. I lay on my backs until I drifted to sleep; the last thing I heard was Edward's steady breathing.

**I hope that you enjoyed that! Tell me which you would prefer in the comments: skip until the day before the wedding OR document each day as the wedding approaches.**

**Remember to read and review!**


	16. Saturday

**Hello, everybody! Thanks for being so patient with me to get the next chapter up. I know that you're all eager for the wedding, so I'm going to try to give you updates regularly, even with school and all my stupid homework. Sorry if some of you were disappointed by the less-than-scandalous confrontation, but I felt that it would be a very Bella-ish reaction to stop Edward from hurting Jacob and a very Edward-ish reaction to oblidge.  
**

**Thanks for reviewing **TheNextCullen332**, **strangerthanyou**, **Twilightfan0195**, **gregobr8**, **TwiLigHtDancEr93**, **LinaLina318**, **ellamoo**, **mishacon**, **Forever Your Angel**, **VampireCat3**, **hpfan2009**, **silver sniper of night**, **cullendrive**, **magster488**, **XxsamiixX**, **EmilyMCullen**, **21-time-lifesong**, **totaltwilightaddicto**, **EdwardsGirl53**, **bookhugger**, **edwardcullen119**, **anime123456781**, **bella almost cullen**, **Bookangel812**, **Fire Away EC**, **obsessedwithjamespotter**, **xoxabbyxox**, **redtwiheart12**, **Emmett's Girl 66**, **CassieB**, **Mrs-haleycullen**, **briiittx xhc**, **do-i-dazzle-yuh**, **pricel**, and of course, **twilightlady189**. I can't stress it enough- when you guys review, I feel like I'm on Cloud 9! Thanks sooo much!  
**

**I decided to listen to most of your suggestions- which wanted me to document each day before the wedding. So, to make it less confusing, today is four days before the wedding- aka Saturday, August 9. **

**Also, don't read the long passage in italics if you don't want to. It's some of the first chapter of Wuthering Heights, which I DON'T OWN.**

As soon as the door slammed shut and Charlie was on his way down the street, Edward was back, leaning against the couch I lounged on.

It was a Saturday morning. Edward had been darting in and out of hiding spots whenever Charlie was present, and reappearing at my side when he was gone. Now that my father was safely on his was to La Push to pick up Billy, we had the whole day to ourselves.

Edward slid onto the couch, straightening his legs so that his socked feet touched the other arm. He pulled me into his lap, taking my tattered copy of _Wuthering Heights_.

"I don't understand why you find this book so compelling," he said, waving the book offhandedly. He knew by now that he really couldn't make me stop reading it.

I inclined my head to kiss him very briefly. "Will you read it to me?" I asked, ignoring his resentment towards the novel. He nodded and brushed his lips from my ear and through my hair.

He fixed our positions so that I held the book, but his arms wrapped around me and his hands covered mine. Peeking over my shoulder, he began to read:

_1801. - I have just returned from a visit to my landlord - the solitary neighbour that I shall be troubled with. This is certainly a beautiful country! In all England, I do not believe that I could have fixed on a situation so completely removed from the stir of society. A perfect misanthropist's heaven: and Mr. Heathcliff and I are such a suitable pair to divide the desolation between us. A capital fellow! He little imagined how my heart warmed towards him when I beheld his black eyes withdraw so suspiciously under their brows, as I rode up, and when his fingers sheltered themselves, with a jealous resolution, still further in his waistcoat, as I announced my name._

Edward's glorious voice filled my ears. He spoke quick and low, but somehow I caught every word. I smiled to myself, and prepared to go into that trance-like state whenever Edward read to me. But it never came, oddly enough. By the time he had finished reading the first chapter, the electricity between us was too strong to deny. My body was curved very comfortably on his, and sparks flew where our skin touched. His hands on mine; our ankles intertwined; his head slithered around my neck- it was all on fire.

Just as I was contemplating this, the same fact seemed to register to Edward. The book slipped out of his grasp in slow-motion and fell to the floor. I rolled over so I was lying on my stomach, on his. In an envelope of arctic temperature that I had grown much accustomed to, I wrapped my arms around his waist and laid my head on his chest. He stroked my hair, chuckled and said, "Heathcliff just doesn't cut it anymore, right, Bella?" I laughed and nodded against his strong torso.

I wasn't sure how long I laid there, but eventually sleep overtook me. One of my favorite things about my relationship with Edward was that neither of us were crazily lustful; Edward was content to let me nap while he listened to my steady breathing, and that was perfectly fine with me as well. I just enjoyed being close to him. The last thing I remembered before slipping into unconsciousness was Edward whispering incoherent monologues about his love for me.

_Edward and I were alone in Rosalie and Emmett's bedroom. It was two days ago, all over again. Except... Emmett never interrupted. Just as I was sliding out of my towel, Edward's eyes turned as black as midnight. He leaped atop me and sunk his teeth into my jugular..._

The dream was interrupted by the bolt to the door sliding out of place. My eyes snapped open; Edward was no where to be found. I tried to rid my mind of the awful memory. Surely it was just my nerves eating away at me... it would be so wonderful to finally say the words, "I do"- I didn't think I could wait a moment longer. Besides, Edward would never hurt me. _Wuthering Heights _lay on the ground, and before Charlie could stumble into the living room, I snatched it off the floor and pretended to read.

"Hi, dad," I called as I heard Charlie shrug off his raincoat. I rubbed the sleep from my eyes when my father entered the room.

"Hey, kiddo," he said enthusiastically, "I brought a boat load of fish for dinner."

"Yeah, as if we were running out," I replied sarcastically, shaking off the blanket Edward had no doubt given me.

It didn't take long to fry some of Charlie's fish. The meal was simple, but it matched the events of my day and tasted well.

"So, what did you do today?" Charlie asked through chomps of trout. He didn't usually try and make conversation at the dinner table.

"Uhhh," I stalled, knowing that I would have to skim around the truth that Edward came over, "I read a little. But mostly I just took a nap." I shoved pieces of fish around my plate, making a shape that resembled a banana.

Charlie dropped the subject. I knew that he was hoping for more interesting details for us to bond over, but I had none to supply. I was an awful daughter.

"I'm really going to miss you, Charlie," I said sadly, dropping my fork so that I couldn't use it to make more "artwork". I looked up from the plate, into Charlie's eyes. I was surprised to see that they were watery.

"Are you moving in right after the wedding?" he asked, sniffling a little.

"Yes," I said, ashamed. He would be so lonely in his house, sentenced to live there for the rest of his days.

"And the honeymoon? Where is it?" He was obviously trying to distract us both from the shared misery.

"I don't know. Edward's making it a surprise. Probably some place extravagant."

"Probably," Charlie agreed, and we awkwardly resumed eating. I was almost desperate to leave to room, so I wolfed down the remains of my dinner and rinsed everything off in sink. With a pitiful backward glance at my mourning father, I dashed upstairs to my bedroom and closed the door, happy for an escape.

Without even undressing, I flopped onto my bed and scrambled beneath the covers. I had gotten more than enough sleep that day, but I was somehow hungry for more. _Better save up_, I thought, _you won't be able to sleep for much longer_. But the thought was not greeted with remorse, like a normal human might greet the fact that she had only days left to be human, I was eagerly awaiting the days of my transformation.

Just after my eyes had dropped heavily shut, heavy arms enveloped me. Edward lifted the coves to peck my lips.

"I thought that you had gone home," I explained, nestling into him. Ahhh... his glorious scent. It wafted around in the room like the perfume of the heavens.

Edward didn't reply. He lay next to me, embracing me tightly, as I wrapped my legs around his form and snuggled in happily.

That night, I slept like a baby.

**Yes, yes, I know. Such a boring chapter, right? Not at all what you waited for several weeks for! It's true- I'm such a terrible procrastinator, and I do hope that I haven't lost any fans due to it. But I've been very busy, and the wedding scene is coming up in just a few updates. Surely you can wait a few days, right? Soooo sorry, again.**

**Please read and review. : )**


	17. Sunday in Seattle

**Hi guys! Thanks for all the aMaZiNg reviews from LinaLina318, TwiLigHtDancEr93, gregobr8, Kathrynjean, cullendrive, mishacon, goldeneyesx, sillyaddict13, silver sniper of night, Bookangel812, VampireCat3, ellamoo, XxsamiixX, ****EmilyMCullen****, ****totaltwilightaddicto****, ****bella almost cullen****, ****Fire Away EC****, ****obsessedwithjamespotter****, ****strangerthanyou****, ****Evil-lil-angel-08****, ****redtwiheart12****, ****snv3****, ****EdwardsGirl53****, ****bitemexoxo96****, ****XO edwards my angel XO****, and ****Mrs-haleycullen****.** **I think I will have a heart attack when you guys help me to make it to 400 or more. : )**

**So, yes, most of you agreed that you want more action. Unfortunately this chapter will be one of the slower paced ones, but I will try to weave in some cute Cullen moments and there is a rather humorous scene as well. **

**Specials thanks and a shout-out to my friend (in real life) Maddie for nagging me to update! Have fun reading...**

The following morning I awoke, once again, in Edward's arms. His intoxicating scent was like a blanket around me, keeping me safe from the dangers of the world.

I turned over in his loose hold, and smiled into his eyes.

"Good morning, love," he greeted me, kissing my forehead.

"How many days before the wedding?" I replied.

"Three," he said, and broke into a huge smile, "Which has reminded Alice that she has only 72 hours to shop with you as an unmarried woman. She called last night and asked to borrow you for the day."

"Great," I sighed, wondering where Alice would drag me. I hoped that she wouldn't make me try on any honeymoon attire. In fact, I would prefer that she didn't even show me the contents of my honeymoon suitcase, which she was insisting on packing.

"Would you like me to come?" Edward asked, snaking his arm under my shoulders and pulling me closer.

I thought about that for a moment. Having Edward with me was a tempting offer, but knowing Alice, the whole shopping trip would be moronic and embarrassing. "No," I said finally, "Alice would be very angry while trying to pull us apart."

Edward nodded absentmindedly, coaxing his hand down, down, down to the small of my back. I almost squeaked when his thumb brushed under the elastic of my shorts, and he kept it there.

Desperately hoping that I didn't have morning breath, I wrapped my arms around his torso, weaving in so that our foreheads touched. His minty breath numbed my mind, sending me spiraling through a thick haze. He brushed his lips from my chest, over my collar bone, paused at the hollow beneath my throat, and continued up my neck. He tugged ever-so-gently on my ear lobe, and finally crashed those marble beauties onto mine. I let all my wedding worries melt and let my left hand travel up to twist in his thick locks.

Finally, when I was gasping for breath, Edward broke away, seeming reluctant to tear his hand from half-way under my shorts.

We both lay, panting, on our backs. My fingers intertwined with his.

"I'm sorry..." he said in between unneeded breaths, "That was much too forward of me."

I wanted to protest, but I knew that he would hear none of it. When we had both caught our breath, I turned to my side and he turned on his so we were staring directly into the other's eyes.

"I love you," I whispered.

"And I you," Edward replied, sliding over so I could rest my forehead on his chest.

After a moment, I asked, although I hated to ruin the moment, "Can I have a human moment?"

Edward released me. "Certainly."

He sat up, crossed his legs, and smiled at me as I shut the bedroom door behind me.

LATER

"Oh, Bella! This will look adorable on you!" Rosalie said enthusiastically, holding up a turquoise wife-beater adorned with millions of sequins. Not wanted to seem unappreciative of her efforts, I pretended to scrutinize the top, wondering how I could let her down easy.

"Well, it's-" but I didn't speak fast enough. Alice spied the top, and quickly chimed in, "Edward would love that on you, Bella."

I made a face. "Edward doesn't care what I wear."

"Oh, come on!" Rosalie said, "You don't think that Edward doesn't pay attention to your outfits? Just because he loves you doesn't mean you can slack off in the beauty department."

Before I could rebut, Alice pleaded, "Just try it on." She thrust the garment into my already full arms and pushed me towards the dressing room.

Finally done struggling to climb into a revealing black dress that laced up in the back, I stepped awkwardly out the dressing room.

Alice's mouth fell agape. "Bella!" she squeaked, "You look wonderful!"

I faced the mirror, not knowing what to expect. I didn't see a model staring back at me, but at least the dress was flattering. Before I could give my opinion, Rosalie said, "That's a keeper," and shoved me back into the dressing room.

After my sisters-in-law-to-be insisted on buying every item I tried on, the three of struggled out of the store, arms laden with bags. I doubted that it could really be arduous for vampires to carry a couple of shopping bags, but Alice and Rosalie put on a good show of staggering around under their weight.

I lowered my eyes and picked up the pace while passing Victoria Secret, but Alice grabbed my wrist firmly. "Bella, no way. We are going into this store whether you like it or not."

Rose nodded in agreement and took my other wrist. Together, they walked me harshly into the store. I envied the way they held their heads high, confidently strutting through the aisles of lingerie. Could I ever do that?

Unfortunately, I was subjecting to a half-hour of bra shopping. By some miracle, however, Alice and Rosalie agreed to let me be the judge out what fitted and what did not, rather than forcing me to let them see. It turned out that Alice was, indeed, the expert when it came to sizing. There was no way I could claim that the garments didn't fit, so I put on a brave face and gave Alice the ridiculous laced things and went to sit on the bench outside the frightening store.

As Alice stood in line, Rosalie came to sit beside me. "Come on, I want to show you something," she said, smiling and willing me off of my seat. I followed her to the display window of Macy's.

"What are you doing?" I cried when Rose stepped entered the department store and stepped behind the glass, leaving me staring after her. She put her finger to her lips to silence me and struck a magnificent pose. She popped her right leg to the side, put her left hand on her hip, puffed her chest and butt out, and used her right arm to pull on her hair. Her lips were slightly open in a fierce pout, and her smoky eyes squinted ever-so-slightly. Her vampire stillness transformed her into the most gorgeous Macy's mannequin that had ever been.

Half-amused and half-jealous, I stepped back and watched (not that there was much to watch). Several men passed by, and I stifled a laugh. I never noticed before that guys checked the mannequins out.

After Rosalie has recieved much attention, a boy of about seventeen stepped behind the glass beside her. His friend pointed his I-Phone at the two of them, ready to take a picture. The boy behind the glass was just about to reach for the "mannequin's" chest, but in a flash Rose was gone, and back at my side. The guy with the I-Phone captured a picture of his friend groping the air.

"Pigs," she snorted, but her lips were turned up slightly at the corners, and I knew that the men's reactions pleased her. I shook my head in awe of her little stunt.

"Do you do that often?" I asked, but she just shrugged.

Alice met us back out of Victoria Secret at said, "C'mon Bella, it's time for your lunch."

We made our way to the food court, where I got a coke and a taco.

"I'll carry your bags," Alice offered when I had thrown my trash away and was making to get off the picnic bench, "We have to go all the way to the parking lot, and it's too far of a walk for you."

"I can ma-" I started to say, but Alice and Rose rolled their eyes and took the burdens.

"No big deal," Rose amended, "The bride shouldn't have to carry anything. It's a new rule."

With that, we walked out of the doors and sped away in Alice's Porsche. The ominous sign that said, "Seattle Mall" faded into the distance.

LATER

"I think that Edward's visit went well. Did he say anything about it?" Charlie asked over dinner.

"Yeah," I lied, twirling left-over spaghetti around my fork, "He had a good time. He was really glad you were trying to get to know him. He really respects you, you know." The last two sentences were honest, at least.

"Ahh... you're welcome," Charlie grumbled, turning red and devouring another mouthful so I knew he had dropped the subject.

As the seconds ticked by and my dinner grew smaller and smaller, it seemed as if the air in the kitchen was pressing down on me, begging to let me escape to my room. At last, when my plate was cleared and I had washed the dishes, I darted eagerly out of the kitchen and up the stairs. I took a speedy shower, chuckling to myself as I remembered Rosalie's mannequin fiasco. When my body was scrubbed clean and my hair was soft with strawberry conditioner, I shut the warm water off and slipped clumsily out of the shower. I yanked a brush through my tresses, threw on some pajamas, and went quickly out to door.

My personal angel sat cross legged on the end of my bed. His perfect profile before me, I let my eyes trace every contour of his face as if imprinting it in my memory.

I climbed into his welcome arms, sleep suddenly closing in on me after my long day and recent rushing.

"Good night, love," Edward said. He wrapped his arm under my back and supported my head with the same hand. His other arms carried my legs, and like this, he slid me under the covers and planted a tender kiss upon my lips.

"We will be married soon," he said to no one in particular. He eased gracefully out of his pretzel-leg position and climbed beneath the sheets with me and flipped the lamp off.

"I know," I said, rubbing my bare feet along his legs and enjoying the sparks that flew between our bodies.

Minutes later, when my eyes were fluttering in a way that meant dreamland had just begun to touch your conscience, he whispered, "What are you thinking?"

I answered truthfully, "I was thinking that I can't wait."

**Awww, sweet right? And with a healthy dose of humor too. I hope that you all liked that. It took me a while to write, and it's definitely one of the longest chapters (actually, I think it's the longest yet). **

**Look for the next chapter by Friday. That's right, FRIDAY. I do plan on updating that soon. And thank goodness. **

**: ) - the smiley guy says, "read and review!"**


	18. Making Out on Monday Morning

**The Friday chappie, as promised.**

**Thank you obsessedwithjamespotter, gregobr8, ellamoo, mishacon, Forever Your Angel, emmettsmyfave, Emo Naom1901, EdwardsGirl53, The Golden Cullen, LinaLina318, EmilyMCullen, Mrs-haleycullen, Mezzo Princess, 21-time-lifesong, redtwiheart12, totaltwilightaddicto, slytheringrl17, bella almost cullen, ****silver sniper of night****, ****silver sniper of night****, ****cullendrive****, ****Maddiebelle****, ****VampireCat3****, ****EdwardsGirl1010****, and last but not least ****strangerthanyou****.**

The following morning, Edward excused himself to hunt. Charlie had already gone to work. This meant I had the entire house to myself.

After grabbing a bowl of Raisin Bran, I realized that I was twirling the phone over and over in my hands while munching the cereal. My fingers got ahead of my mind, and I began to dial a familiar number. Jacob. Jacob Black's number. I was calling him!

Before I could hang up, a husky voice said, "Hello?"

Horrified, I thought quickly and adopted a lower voice. "Ahhh, sorry. Wrong number."

"Bells, don't lie to me. I know it's you. I have Caller ID, remember? Besides, you're the only one I know capable of sucking so much at a manly voice."

"I didn't mean to call you! I don't _want _to talk to you!" I groaned, "And don't call me Bells!"

"Bells, listen to me. I'm sorry about what I did the other day. I just can't seem to let go of my feelings for you. I know that you're going to tell me to get over it, but it's not that easy. I wish it were." He sounded like he really believed it.

"I don't need apologies!" I said angrily, "I need you. I _old _you. I need the Jacob who didn't care who I was in love with; the Jacob who just wanted to see me happy no matter what it meant. All you want now is me!"

There was a prolonged silence, and I thought that he may have hung up on me. I huffed into the receiver as the silence was broken.

"I know," he sounded pained, like the words were burning his tongue, "I've been awful to you. It's wrong of me to get involved with your relationship with Edward."

"Damn right it is," I snorted, trying to sound nonchalant. I must have failed miserably, because I heard muffled chuckles in the background. He must be smothering his mouth with a pillow. "Jacob! This is exactly what I'm talking about! You just don't understand what your actions do to me! I'm all stressed out what with the wedding in two days, and your crazy-ass stunt didn't help matters! Just _grow up_!" Just then, I was quite proud of my tendency to cuss in his presence.

Jacob returned to phone to his ear, and said in all seriousness, "I'm sorry."

On one hand, I wanted to slam the phone down and press the OFF button several times. But the dominant part of me wanted to hear him say those two words over and over again. I wanted him to see how hurt I was. Although I hadn't had much time to harp on it, thank goodness, since he kissed me, the wound was still raw and displeased. "Yeah, and?"

"Bell-_a_," he said, whining like a 4-year-old who wanted candy from his mother, "You know you want to say those words."

I wished he wouldn't taunt me. I wasn't ready to let him off the hook quite yet.

"C'mon, I'll help you. Now, repeat after me: I-" pause,"forgive-" pause, "you-" pause, "Jacob." He said his name in a sickening sweet kind of way, his voice going up a few octaves in a terrible impression of me.

Cursing myself for caving so easily, I said, "That is not at all how I sound."

Jacob laughed. "Sure, sure. Just admit it- I'm waaay better at imitating you than you are at doing me."

"Right, Jake. You just keep on thinking that."

"Listen, I'm coming o-" but he never got to finish the sentence, because I tripped over the phone cord and closed my eyes tightly, dreading the crash.

But none ever came.

I opened my eyes, and found myself in the arms of an angel.

"Ahh, Jacob," I breathed, "I really gotta go."

Without waiting for his response, I shut the phone off and let it slip out of my hands. I didn't watch it fall in slow motion to clatter on the floor, suspended by the bungee cord because just then Edward swept me into the most exhilerating kiss I had ever experienced.

I received no warning before Edward backed me slowly to the wall. With a moan of what I hoped was passion, I slinked my arms over his shoulders, trying to move impossibly closer to him. I knotted my fingers in his soft hair, pulling is face to mine.

Those wonderful cold lips moved in perfect sync with my warm ones. He attacked my mouth with such fervor and urgency, I thought I may pass out.

Minutes passed. I took short, second-long breaks to breathe.

As the kiss deepened, he dropped one hand to the small of my back and pulled me ever closer. His tongue glazed across my lower lip, and I broke away to pant against his shoulder. He tilted his head back, humming, and whispered down my collarbone, leaving blazing fires down my arms where his mouth had touched. When he returned to the kiss, I let my own tongue roll briefly over his sweet lips.

Edward let his hands travel down to my waist, and he picked me firmly up, allowing me to wrap my legs around his waist. He carried me to the kitchen table and used it as a sort of leverage. He was everywhere; the fire was everywhere. Our kiss grew furious.

He moved his hand into the back-pocket of my sweats and rubbed the bridge of his nose from my stomach, back up along my jaw line, planted little pecks here and there. As his mouth finally found mine again, he let his tongue graze freely over the outline of my lips. My eyes fluttered briefly, and I took in the sight of his gorgeous tousled hair and smooth face.

I was unsure where he was going with this. But I was going to take what I could get...

I moved my hands from around his neck to the collar of his shirt, and let my shaky fingers attack the first three buttons. When he just kept moving his lips with mine, I continued down the column. For a second, he took his arms off me and shook the shirt off, then took me back to the wall and off the table.

"You're sure?" he asked gently. My eyes traveled back up from where they had been tracing his perfect abs. I nodded weakly. Again, he crashed his lips onto mine.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!"

**Well. Talk to you later.**

**Read and review.**


	19. Maddening MidDay Monday

**Now, before we begin, let me just say HOLY CRAP HOLY CRAP HOLY CRAP!! I can't believe that you guys have helped me to 400 reviews! It's like an absolute dream come true, you have no idea how much it means to me! It's like a mother watching her child make new friends. Thanks to EVERYBODY- **strangerthanyou**, **we.cloned.edward.cullen**, **RebeccaMarieCullen**, **mishacon**, **Emily Shakespeare**, **Twilightfan0195**, **MTVicesk8r**, **briiittx xhc**, **EdwardsGirl53**, **obsessedwithjamespotter**, **twighter4life**, **EmilyMCullen**, **briiittx xhc**, **omfg-edward-cullen-is-my-lo...**, **Bookangel812**, **dazzled620**, **a-pixie-with-attitude**, **strangerthanyou**, **SillyBellaEdwardsForMe**, **edwardcullen119, bella almost cullen**, **edwardobsest247**, **CassieB**, **twilightfan2044782**, **ncy555**, **LinaLina318**, **Kari-Jani**, **bonapuella**, **NicoleAnne**, **silver sniper of night**, **fangirl12**, **RockxPaperxScissors**, **Hail1616**, **cullendrive**, **The Golden Cullen**, **redtwiheart12**, **VampireCat3**, **Evil-lil-angel-08**, **ellamoo**, **Kathrynjean**, **goldeneyesx**, **Hail1616**, **SVU is my life**, **InEdwardCullen'sArms**, **Mezzo Princess**, **darkroselight**, **slytheringrl17**, **Twilighter-Emma**, and of course, **forevaluvinEdward**, for the amazing reviews!**

**It really surprised me that the majority of you guessed that it was Charlie. Did no one pick up the _"Listen, I'm coming o-" _from Jacob? As much as I love you guys, you can be really unperceptive. Well, anyway, here's the next chapter!**

_"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!"_

The whole kitchen blurred around me. I broke away from Edward's mouth and panted with unseeing eyes around him and the yellow cabinet blocking my perpheral vision. Jacob stood in the doorway, and as he gaped at us, a large brown paper back fell out of his arms. A few soggy fish fell out of the bag. Edward's nose crinkled in disgust as a gust of wind blew Jacob's earthy smell to me.

"DOG!" Edward bellowed, whipping around. The force shook my arms off of his neck, and I fell back against the wall, "I MIGHT ASK _YOU_ THE SAME QUESTION!"

Jacob froze, his mouth still open, and he looked hastily over his shoulder as if wondering how to escape without being pursued.

"Jacob..." I said, trying to keep my voice level, "Could you wait outside for a minute?"

Edward and Jacob's both exchanged a nervous glance.

"What?" I whispered, although I was unsure I wanted to know the answer.

"Bella..." Edward said, turned to face me. He threw on his shirt. "I'll see you tonight." He kissed me for a second, and was gone.

"Charlie got the day off from work... and so he asked me if I wanted to come over and see you. And Billy told me to bring over some fish... he's outside right now," Jacob explained sheepishly, stooping to pick up the grocery bag.

I slumped against the wall. "Oh," I said, closing my eyes and massaging my temples.

"Does he really get that close to you?" Jacob asked.

I opened my eyes, and made them hard slits. "Yes."

"But that's totally insane!" Jacob protested, "You could get hurt!"

"I am well aware of the risks I'm taking," I huffed, grabbing a fish from his and throwing a pan on the stove. I knew all too well of the risks that Edward posed. He reminded me only too frequently.

"Too bad you can't get any closer," he mused, although he didn't sound very sorry at all.

"We'll see about that," I muttered, clutching my hand in pain as it accidentally brushed the hot pan.

"WHAT? You're not honestly going to attempt a real honeymoon, are you?!" Jacob pried angrily.

"That's none of your business, Jake," I said calmly, tossing the fish into the buttered pan.

From the corner of my eye, I could see Jake trying to gain control of himself. He shuddered, and then faltered, and then shook again.

"He'll kill you," Jacob said fiercely. He was blunt as always. I remained silent as he ranted on, "He'll kill you and then I'll kill him!" He kicked the chair nearest to him and it toppled over. "I hate this! Why is it that you get everything you want, and I have to be miserable?"

I was appaled. My hand hovered over the spatula. "Jake, I never asked fate for it to happen this way!" I hissed.

Jacob seemed to regain control over his temper. He picked the chair up and plopped heavily down into it. From the window I could see Charlie's head bobbing as he climbed the steps on the side of the porch. "We'll talk later, okay?" I said, massaging my temples again. Charlie barrelled through the door, whistling a cheery tune. He tasted the venomous mood that lingered from my fight with Jacob a moment too late and let his whistling fall flat.

"Hey, Charlie," I said as I sauteed our dinner, "How'd you get off of work early?"

"Someone new was hired at the station, and so the day was going to be pretty slow since we would all have to look out for him. Everyone suggested that I take the day to spend some time with you, and they would call me if I was needed," Charlie explained. He hung up his gun and shook his rain-sodden coat out on the porch.

"Cool," I said, absentmindedly flipping the fish.

"I thought that you could invite Edward over and we and Jacob could all watch a movie together. You two get along well, right, Jake?"

Jacob's mouth fell open. He turned in his chair to face Charlie, masking his horror with gritted teeth, "Sure, sure. We get along fine."

I stifled a laugh, and then wondered how Edward would react to this news. The grease in the pan popped on the heat, and I turned the setting down a few notches.

"I'm off to the store to get some popcorn. And, Bella, you should call Edward and tell him to pick up a couple good movies while he's coming over." I nodded and watched as Charlie donned his still-drying coat and and went back out into the pouring rain.

Jacob sat, watching with a shifty stare as I prepared lunch. "Gonna call Edward?" he asked finally to break the silence.

"Ummm," I said, having not really heard him. I finally laid the fish out to cool and threw another hunk in the simmering pan. "I'm going to get changed."

I tripped several times on the stairs in my haste; I didn't want to burn the fish, and would have to hurry.

"Careful!" Jake called as he heard my crashing fall. I smiled to myself and opened my bedroom door. My faithful tattered pajamas hung loosely over my drawer, and I made to undress after throwing them onto my bed. The perfect movie wear, I thought.

When I had finally slipped on the last button of the cotton top, I turned to the mirror, and froze in shock.

"How long have you been standing there?"

**Review, and you'll get the answer sooner, I promise! **


	20. MovieNight Monday

**To all of my wonderful fans-- thank you!! I love all of the people who have favorited, reviews, and put my story on alert. You make my heart sing, **elitestar1234**, **ellamoo**, **kakakasi**, **bonapuella**, **we.cloned.edward.cullen**, **mishacon**, **slytheringrl17**, **Mriver08**, **LinaLina318**, **NicoleAnne**, **goldeneyesx**, **silver sniper of night**, **bella almost cullen**, **peacocks123**, **EmilyMCullen**, **sillyaddict13**, **Fire Away EC**, **XxsamiixX**, **Evil-lil-angel-08**, **Forever Your Angel**, **obsessedwithjamespotter**, **edwardcullen119**, **Erika-Cullen13**, **twilightfan2044782**, **VampireCat3**, **EdwardsGirl53**, **totaltwilightaddicto**, **dazzled620**, **CassieB**, **needmoreplum**, **Bookangel812**, **Twilight Edward Lovers873**, **Kathrynjean**, **sXySuMmErLuVr**, **redtwiheart12**, and **Mrs-haleycullen**!!**

**WARNING- THIS CHAPTER IS A LONG, ANNOYING FILLER. YOU MAY SKIP TO THE BIT OF ROMANCE AT THE END IF YOU GET BORED!**

**So, here's the answer to your cliffhanger...**

_"How long have you been standing there?"_

Jacob stood in my doorway; Edward was in a defensive crouch beside my bed. I hadn't the slightest idea how he had gotten there. Both men were both growling at eachother, not to be distracted by my question.

"I said, how long have you been standing there?" I repeated, clapping my hands. Edward's beautiful face snapped to me.

"No worries, Bells. I just opened the door a second ago," Jacob said, smirking at Edward, "But you might want to ask the bloodsucker the same question."

Edward scowled and said, "Of course I wasn't spying on her, dog." He gave me a breath-taking crooked smile; I thought I may collapse. His eyes, soft and the color of honey, captivated me.

When at last I ripped my eyes away from my fiance, I said, "You both heard Charlie, I assume: you two are to cooperate in the same room- very possibly on the same couch- during the movies."

Jake crinkled his nose in disdain, but neither of them argued.

After a moment of silence, Edward remarked, "You don't smell half-bad today. In fact, you reek of smoke."

I tasted the air, and gasped. "The fish!"

Without another word, I scrambled downstairs and took the fish off of the pan before it could start a fire. It wasn't too badly burnt, and I supposed that Edward could have it. Burnt or not, it would taste awful to him, and I felt a stab of pity. Would I really crave blood and detest human food in just a few days? It seemed unlikely and alien. The deadline to my humanity was looming closer than ever, and I wondered when it would fully dawn on me that my days were limited. Right now all I felt was eagerness to accompany Edward into eternity.

After cooking a dozen slabs of fish, I cut them into strips, tacked them on a large plate, and set them in the center of the dining table. Moments later, Charlie walked in, his arms laden with bags of junkfood. He sniffed the air appreciatively and hauled the bags onto the counter.

"Well done, Bells," he said through a mouthful of fish. He stabbed another chunk with a fork while his other hand deposited the movie food into some empty cabinets.

I set out a loaf of bread, and everyone crowded around the tiny kitchen table. It looked like Jacob might break his chair. Charlie, Jacob, and I eagerly piled the fish onto slices of bread while Edward just grimaced at his sandwich. Tentatively, he took a bite, chewed painfully slowly, and swallowed.

"Not big on fish, Edward?" Charlie asked through mouthfuls of his second sandwich.

"No..." Edward muttered, "Just a stomach ache." Quick as a wink, he tore the sandwich in half and hid it in his lap. It escaped the notice of everyone else, and I resisted the urge to chuckle.

At last, when all that was left of Jacob, Charlie, and my sandwiches were fragments of crust and Edward's was resting, demolished, between his legs, Charlie pushed out his chair and sighed.

"So, kiddos, what movie did you agree on?"

In my haste, I had forgotten to tell Edward to run to the movie rental, but I shouldn't have underestimated him. From his jacket, Edward produced _The Princess Bride_, _The Amityville Horror_, _Planes, Trains, and Automobiles_, _Indiana Jones_, _Atonement_, and _Pirates of the Caribbean: Curse of the Black Pearl_. "Will these suffice?" he asked, "I tried to pick from different genres."

"Ahh," Charlie smiled, his eyes glazing over the titles, "You've done well."

LATER

Edward stooped in front of the out-dated VCR and popped in the tape of _The Princess Bride_. "This is Alice's favorite," he explained, pressing play. Charlie smiled from his arm chair as the credits began. With a quick, hesitant glance at Jacob, Edward sat onto the couch without a second thought. Since the sofa wasn't quite large enough to fit Jacob's bulk and Edward and me, I sat on Edward's lap. His chest failed to move up and down, and I knew that he must not be breathing because of the close proximity to Jake.

When the movie ended at 1:30, both Jacob and Edward were frowning menacingly at the other. Every few minutes, Jacob would cough desperately, in a feeble attempt to rid his lungs of Edward's scent. It seemed a relief to both of them when Edward finally had an excuse to get up to replace the tape with _Planes, Trains, and Automobiles_. "Emmett's favorite," he said, "I think you'll like it, Jacob."

Despite the tension in the room, Jacob began guffawing loudly only seconds into the movie. Charlie chuckled a fair amount, and even Edward laughed a bit through gasps of werewolf-tainted air. I imagined Emmett watching the movie, and heard his booming laugh in my head. It definitely suited him.

Around 3:00, the movie ended. "Pop in the next movie, please, Jake?" Edward asked, "I'll be back in a minute." He must not have been able to hold the bite of fish sandwich down any longer, I thought. When Edward returned, _Indiana Jones_ was just beginning. He refilled my cup of popcorn in the kitchen and the bowl of MNMs, no doubt stalling the torture of breathing with Jacob only inches away.

After the action-packed Indiana Jones, Jacob stepped out for some air, which I assumed meant sitting, wheezing, on the porch step for a few minutes. By the time he came back inside, dripping wet, the amusing _Pirates of the Caribbean_ was several minutes in. I found myself thinking of how much I could relate to Elizabeth Swan- Will Turner was a forbidden love, a lowly blacksmith and pirate. Would she risk a cozy life with Captain Norrington in exchange for true love? In my case, and Miss Swan's, the answer was yes. I would give anything for Edward, just as Elizabeth would for Will. But if only I was half as pretty as that Knightley girl...

As if he could read my thoughts, which I knew he very well couldn't, Edward whispered through my curtain of hair, "Don't even think about comparing yourself to these celebrities, my love. You are far more breath-taking than any actress I know." Jake shot me a look that seemed to say, "you two love-birds make me sick".

At 7:30, I worried if Jacob and Edward were close to suffocating. I got up to stretch my legs, frozen from sitting all day, and remarked, "Charlie, don't you think it's a bit stuffy in here?"

Charlie glanced up from the last scene in _Pirates of the Caribbean_. Edward and Jake looked longily at the window. "Sure, Bells. Why don't you let in some air?" Charlie suggested, and I hastily opened a window before Jacob's lungs could give out. The air seemed to circulate better, and Jacob didn't start coughing again until at least half-way through _Atonement. _

At the conclusion of _Atonement_, I was stifling tears against Edward's chest while Jake rubbed my back soothingly. Charlie was snoring on his chair. Jacob said anxiously, "C'mon Bella! It's just a stupid movie!" I could almost feel the heat of Edward's outraged glare at that.

For the sake of Jake, I sniffled and nodded for Edward to put in the last tape of the night- the horror movie that we had been saving for dark. Edward pressed play and returned to the cramped couch as I drowned my sorrows with MNMs and Coke. "Esme, Alice, and Rosalie all had the same reaction when they watched it together," he confirmed, kissing me sweetly and brushing the tears away with his marble lips. Jacob looked like he could spit venom. I nodded and settled into Edward's lap.

It made me cringe to see most of the movie, but Jacob and Edward seemed to enjoy it. "Did you see that, Bells?!" Jacob asked incredulously when one of the children got their fingers jammed in the window. I rolled my eyes- how could I not have seen it? The sight of the child's blood, although obviously fake, was enough to make me feel faint.

When the movie grew too much for me to bare, I tucked my head over Edward's shoulder and busied myself with playing with his auburn tresses. Edward gave up on the film for a few minutes the cradle me and place kisses down my neck and arms. Jacob wasn't so engrossed in the movie that he didn't take notice, and with much aggravation.

At last, at 11:00, it seemed that the rollercoaster of a movie marathon was over.

"Definitely the worst horror movie ever," Jacob said, and Edward agreed.

"Emmett likes to watch it just to make fun," he said, chuckling. I almost beamed, amazed that Edward and Jake were getting along. If they had made it through the night, they could surely be civilized at the wedding.

We both walked Jake to the door, where I hugged and gave a tiny kiss on the cheek to Jake.

"I'll see you at the... well, you know," Jacob said, and turned to Edward.

"I might actually shake your paw, pup, but I'm afraid the temperature change may not be a good idea," Edward said, and I couldn't be sure whether it was meant as an insult or a good-natured joke.

Jacob's glare lasted only a second, and then he nodded briskly, donned his parka, pulled up the hood, and disappeared in the dark outside. I waved from the door as his Rabbit pulled away, the only indicant of the car the bright headlights.

Edward sat at the kitchen table then, and with a groan, put his head in his hands. He ran his pale hands through his silky hair, seeming troubled. I could tell that his eyes were very dark. When he finally looked up, his eyes were liquid topaz, and he said, "You know I love you more than anything, Bella."

"I love you, too," I said, not understanding why he felt the need to announce this.

"I've been thinking about this morning. Maybe it's just not meant to be that we attempt intercourse. Maybe fate has been interrupting us because I'm going to hurt you." He said this with all the seriousness in the world- a straight face, clear voice, and straightforward words. I stared blankly at him for a moment, trying to comprehend.

"You don't want to try?" I asked, my voice breaking. I cursed myself for being incapable of showing no emotion.

"Of course I want to try!" Edward said, sounding frustrated, "But what if I hurt you? Do you know what a struggle it was sitting with you on my lap for nearly twelve straight hours? I don't _want _to hurt you, Bella! Can't you see what a danger I am? Can't you see that being that close could be the end of you?"

Despite being through this argument millions of times, Edward had never seemed so solemn. It dawned on me that Jacob may not have been the only reason Edward wasn't breathing tonight, and I couldn't hold back the remorse. "I'm sorry," I said quietly, but I knew that he heard me.

"You have nothing to be sorry for," he said firmly, pulling me into his arms, "It's my fault. But of course we'll try if you insist. I only want you to be happy."

I nodded and broke away from him. "Will you stay tonight?" I asked him, out of politeness, although I already knew the answer.

"Of course. I'll be in your room," Edward said. He pulled my into a sudden kiss, and his tongue slipped over my lips for the briefest of moments. I hoped that that was only a precedent of what the night may hold.

LATER

After saying goodnight to the sleeping Charlie and switching off the TV, I hopped into the shower and hurried with astounding fury. I brushed my teeth and washed my face speedily, then changed into a gigantic T-shirt that I had gotten at the school store. My lack of pants was appropriate, because the shirt fell just above my knees. Unfortunately, the school store sold clothing in only once size- _Emmett_.

When I slipped into my bedroom, it was nearly midnight. Edward lay, as promised, stretched across my bed. His bare feet dangled off my bed; his shoes and argyle socks were set neatly at the foot of my bed. He grinned, taking in the bulky T-shirt and my damp hair.

I climbed onto the bed and fell right beside the miracle that was Edward. He stroked my stomach lovingly, caressing up my bare arms and knotting his fingers in and out of my damp hair. He hummed my lullaby softly. At last, Edward pulled off his light blue shirt, exposing his beautifully crafted muscles. I turned to my side and braced myself for arctic temperatures, then wrapped my arms around him and reached my lips to his. Within seconds, sleep was touching upon my consciousness, and I closed my eyes, welcoming it.

"Tomorrow is a new day," Edward reminded me, "And August 13 will be ever closer." I smiled at that welcome thought, and let Edward drape the covers over my still form.

"Good night," I said.

"Sleep, love," Edward ordered, silencing me with a brush of his lips to mine.

And sleep I did.

**So... TA-DA! Lol. That was the longest chapter yet, I believe. It's kind of hard to keep track...  
**

**IF YOU'RE WONDERING, WHAT THE HECK DID I JUST WASTE MY TIME ON THIS CHAPTER FOR: ****In case you didn't notice, I was experimenting with my writing style in this chapter. I was also trying to take myself out of my normal comfort zone, which basically includes drama/romance/humor. This chapter was more of a unique kind of filler that included little of any of those. It was important to me to put this chapter in because it shows a tipping point between Edward and Jacob's fragile relationship, Bella finally comes to terms with her future and gets a little anxious, and Edward realizes that although he may not be ready for the honeymoon, he's going to try his best for Bella. **

**I hope that this chapter wasn't too much of a disappointment for anybody. I tried hard to make it long and kind of interesting, for a filler at least. **

**PLEEEEASE REVIEW and tell me what you thought. I can't wait to make it to 500 reviews!**


	21. Later

**Hullo, mates! I can't BELIEVE that I am so close to 500 reviews. It's an amazing feeling. **

**I HAVE RECENTLY STARTING ACCEPTING ANONYMOUS REVIEWS. I didn't even know I was blocking them until my friends at school that read but don't have accounts pointed it out, so sorry! Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last time (not a single person told me the last chapter was boring! yay!)- **Mrs-haleycullen, bonapuella, we.cloned.edward.cullen, elitestar1234, MTVicesk8r, LinaLina318, Twilightfan0195, SeanEmma4Evr, ellamoo, slytheringrl17, VampireCat3, dazzled620, goldeneyesx, bella almost cullen, sillyaddict13, silver sniper of night, EdwardsGirl53 obsessedwithjamespotter, mishacon, EmilyMCullen, sammygirl2010, Forever Your Angel, redtwiheart12, strangerthanyou, renalrocks, Erika-Cullen13 iluv2read321, DesperateRomantic, Bookangel812, Fire Away EC, crystal **(who actually took the time to review almost every single chapter!)**, XxsamiixX, wheep, CassieB, edwardcullen119, kelbeck, **and my very loyal since-the-beginning fan,** briiittx xhc**. I hope that none of you terribly miss the bold commas... it was just too much work and it's almost midnight! I have no TIME for bolding all my commas! Lol...**

**So, it's the day before the wedding. Tuesday, August 12. Happy reading. :)**

When I woke up the following morning, my stomach was in knots. The only thought that was in my mind was that it was the day before the wedding. _Wow. _I groaned and rubbed the sleep from my eyes, then wriggled out of Edward's strong embrace.

"It's almost here, love," Edward whispered, pulling me back into his arms. I frowned and sat cross-legged.

"What if I trip down the aisle?" I asked.

"You won't," Edward said, and put a cold finger to my lips before I could protest, "Alice_ knew_ that you would have a panic-attack today. She wanted me to remind you that she's taken care of everything."

"I'm sure she has," Charlie said. I scrambled hastily around, twisting the sheet around my legs. I nearly fell off the bed when my legs flailed, but Edward caught me around the waist with his steady hands. He settled me back onto the bed, and rubbed my back soothingly.

"Ch-Charlie?" I said, horrified. Why wasn't Edward ducking under the bed?

"Morning, Bells. You look like you've seen a ghost," he said, chuckling.

"Uhh... bad dream," I said, which wasn't entirely untrue. I had a nightmare of mixing up my vows the previous night.

"I took off from work and invited Edward over to drive us to the Cullen house. You know... family bonding? Before you go away on the honeymoon," Charlie explained.

"Oh. Well, then, thanks dad. I'm sure Esme will love to see you," I said, relieved that Edward and I hadn't been busted again. Charlie blushed.

"Edward just finished making us waffles, right?" Charlie asked.

My angel nodded and lifted me gently out of bed. He kissed my forehead and said, "Go get ready, Bella. I'll meet you in the kitchen," he murmured.

Suddenly, I had no disregard for our audience and I leaned in for a kiss. My longing for Edward was much stronger than my caution from PDA.

I pressed my lips to his urgently, letting my arms travel up his back and hooking around his neck and over his shoulders. Edward seemed surprised, but returned the kiss briefly, and made to push me away. I wouldn't let him. He flitted his marble tongue across my lower lip, then captured it with his and tugged firmly. "Later," he whispered so softly I barely caught it.

"When?" I whispered back.

"Soon," he answered, and I felt like it was frustratingly cryptic.

When we pulled away, Charlie's face was passive. "Yes, well," he said, and turned quickly away. I heard him tromping rather loudly down the stairs.

Edward raised his eyebrows, but swooped in for another teaser-kiss. "Later," he reminded me.

I threw a black mid-sleeve with a few sequins that Alice had previously labeled "sophisticatedly casual" and a pair of faded jeans into my arms and folded them on the bathroom counter to wait for me to be done my shower.

Without Edward, my wedding fear came flooding back and I began to hyperventilate. I tried to calm myself, but to no avail. Not even the smell of my luscious shampoo would return my breathing back to normal. Finally, I gave up and lathered my body in soap, trying to breathe as deeply as possible.

When the hot water ran out and I was forced to stop the rather pointless and inefficient calming exercises that I had taken up again. I turned all the shower's knobs and pulled back the curtain, grabbed my towel, and dried off.

_Creak. _

I gasped. What did Charlie need that was so important that he couldn't even knock? For all he knew, I could be naked!

Hastily, I hugged the towel closer around my form and put on what I hoped was a disbelieving face.

However, the man on the other side of the door was not Charlie. It was Edward.

My breath caught, and I was instantly taken back to last Thursday, when a remarkably similar scene was unfolding.

"It's later," Edward whispered, and quickly closed the distance between us.

The moment his mouth touched mine, my hands were traveling the length of his torso; his were enjoying the single layer between my stomach and his. Eventually, my hands were satisfied and Edward guided them around his neck, then took his own hands around my waist. He backed me against the counter and deepened the kiss.

His lips moved in perfect harmony with mine. I grasped his freezing upper lip in between my teeth, and yanked so that even a vampire could feel the longing behind it. He pressed his hands on either side of my throat, thumb stroking the side of my chin, holding me in place and closer to him.

"Edward," I moaned when his tongue slipped for the faintest of seconds between my parted lips.

"Careful," he warned, but regardless he held my body ever closer and our shapes melded together- absolute fits. He snagged my lower lip between two of his, and he tugged in downward, until it slipped out of his grasp. His lips continued upwards, tracing the planes of my face, kissing each of my closed eyelids, and whispering down my throat. He let the tip of his tongue taste the hollow beneath my throat, and for a moment I wondered if he considered draining my life.

His tongue made itself apparent as he kissed along both sides of my collarbone, and down my shoulders and arms. Before returned to my mouth, he took my left hand in his right, kissed in, and smiled enticingly at me. After all the foreplay, he finally settled his rosy lips onto mine for what felt like hours. Hours without breathing; hours of tasting his cold, sugary breath; hours of his stone embrace breaking ever so often so he could explore my body.

When I was left breathless, he pulled quickly away, spun me around to the mirror, and rested his chin on my right shoulder.

"Isabella Swan," he murmured.

"Yes?" I said, equally quiet.

"You will be my wife."

I nodded, and Edward straightened to kiss the top of my head, then take the brush gently out of my hands and comb back my wet brown locks. He touched my blush with light fingertips, and smiled.

"Would you like your waffles, m'lady?" he asked when he deemed my hair finished, and bowed.

"Thank you, sir Edward," I replied, smiling genuinely back. He left me to have the privacy of getting changed, but when I finished, he was right outside the door. He took my hand, kissed it like he had only minutes ago, and led me into the kitchen. I was astounded to see a plate stacked with at least 20 waffles. Each one was thick enough for Jake to scarf down and still be full.

"Overkill, much?" I laughed, and Edward confessed, "I'm not very good with serving sizes." I chuckled, and grabbed a waffle, piling it with fresh strawberries.

"Esme and Carlisle went berry-picking yesterday," Edward said. He made an appalled face as I plopped a whole strawberry in my mouth and slurped the juice out of it.

"I imagine that you'll be doing that to deer soon," he said wistfully. I wrinkled my nose and dug into the waffle.

LATER

"Okay, you three!" Alice said, waggling her finger at Edward, Charlie, and me, "No peeking. You are to stay innocently here while the rest of the family decorates the backyard." She pulled down the blinds of the giant window-walls to make sure we didn't try to cheat. The entire Cullen family except for Edward was to adorn the property with wedding apparel. Of course, Edward, Charlie, and I were forbidden to see it before the wedding day.

"Find something fun to do, Edward," Esme called in her sing-song voice before closing the door behind herself and Alice.

When they were finally gone, Edward excused himself and vanished into his room. I couldn't be sure what he was up to.

"I can't believe that you'll be living here, Bella," Charlie said awkwardly, looking down at his toes.

"Me either," I said honestly, tugging my shirt down.

"Don't do that Bella! I don't care if you're nervous- you'll stretch the shirt out!" Alice called from the outside.

Charlie looked questioningly at me. "How did she-"

I silenced him before he could come close to guessing the truth, "Alice knows everything, dad. You should know that by now."

He laughed and nodded as Edward returned from his room with a black case.

He propped the case on the coffee table, and, seeming frustrated at going at a human pace, unzipped the bag to reveal a... video camera.

"Since Bella and I may be started a family soon," he began, shooting a meaningful glance that surely meant "just go along with it" at me, "I thought that perhaps it would be a good time to begin making home-videos."

Running a hand through his graying hair, Charlie smiled and looked sheepishly. I knew how much he hated being caught on camera, and he said, "I'll film for a bit, if you don't mind."

Edward nodded, handed over the camera, and plopped down next to me on the couch while the camera booted up.

"Alright, you two," Charlie instructed, "Do something to show the children."

Edward pecked me briefly on the lips, and he turned to face the camera. "This is my beautiful wife-to-be, Bella Swan."

I blushed and waved hesitantly. "This is Edward," I finished lamely.

Charlie began commentating about the Cullen house and then disappeared to film elsewhere.

"I think that he'll enjoy his new toy," Edward said, chuckling.

"You're giving it to him?!" I asked, incredulous.

"Bella, he's going to be living all alone in your house. He needs something to do."

"You are far too generous," I said, intertwining his fingers through mine.

Without a reply, Edward reached behind him and pulled my copy of _Wuthering Heights_ from behind the cushion. "Shall we continue where we left off on Saturday?" he asked, flipping to my page. I settled into his lap with a contented sigh as he began to read...

LATER

There was a hard rap at the window. I picked my head off of Edward's cool stomach with some effort and turned to see Emmett's face smushed against the glass to my window. Edward rolled his eyes, sprinted to the window, and unlocked it.

"I thought I should knock," Emmett explained, climbing in through the window, "You know... after last time." He held a straight face for only two seconds before breaking into laughter. Edward growled at the remark as Jasper flung himself through the window and tumbled like a ninja over my carpet.

"What are you all _doing _here?" I asked defensively. I had planned a late night with Edward, with me resting in his arms for the last time before I was officially Bella Cullen.

"Someone had to make sure he wouldn't try to skip his own bachelor party. Alice told us that he might try," Jasper said, scrambling up and looking around.

"Nice place you've got here," Emmett said, running his finger over my dresser as if checking for dust. He blew off his finger, although I was sure that there was no dust on it.

Jasper made himself at home in my rocking chair. "We didn't _interrupt _anything, did we?" he asked.

"No!" I said a little too loudly, a little too quickly, and turning beet red.

Emmett raised an eyebrow. "Well, anyway, Eddiepuss, we gotta go."

"Jasper, what do vampires do for bachelor parties? You're not taking him to a strip club, are you?" I asked, unsure if I wanted to know the answer.

It didn't escape my attention when the two vampires exchanged significant glances. "Of course not," said Jasper, but it didn't offer me any reassurance.

Edward groaned, and turned to me. I embraced him tightly, trying to hold back tears. I didn't want to part from him, even for a minute. And Alice was forbidding us seeing each other the next day, so it would be double damnation.

"I love you," he said, kissing my forehead and through my hair.

"I love you too, Edward," I said, "I can't believe tomorrow is the big day."

"You'll do fine," Edward said. "If I can convince Alice, I'll be back before you know it. Now go to sleep and stop worrying."

I loosened my hold on him and kissed him full on the lips.

"Uggh, PDA, much?" Emmett whispered to Jasper. "Get a room!" Jasper whispered back.

"Goodbye, Mrs. Cullen." Edward said, slipping out the window. Jasper and Emmett followed swiftly behind.

I went to the window and listened to what didn't make sound.

"I can't believe you're dragging me here..." Edward said in the distance.

"Do I need to threaten your stereo again?" Emmett asked.

I heard a car start, and their voices were lost in the purr of the engine and the patter of rain.

I sighed and dragged myself back into bed,then threw the comforter over me. Falling asleep had never been so difficult.

**Ha! Another severely long chapter!  
**

**I cannot BELIEVE or even BEGIN to grasp that the next time I update, the new chapter will contain a wedding. **

**I never thought that I would get so far with this fanfiction... I mean, sure, I plotted it all out and stuff, but I never thought I would make it this far. Mostly, I have to say that it's because I have so many amazing reviewers who make it all worthwhile. **

**Well, anyway, talk to you guys whenever I update! Hopefully tomorrow... if not, by Saturday at the latest!**

**And again I repeat ANONYMOUS REVIEWS ARE NOW BEING ACCEPTED. Please leave a review... I have a feeling I'll be making it to 500+ with this chapter! Thank you all for being wonderful!**


	22. Bonus Chapter: Before the Wedding

**This chapter is optional to read... it contains quite a bit of very girly fluff. I've always wanted to write a scene like this, and given the chance, I couldn't say no, whether or not it really fits in with the fanfiction so far. So have fun reading, and look for the wedding in the very immediate future.**

**AND, thank you to everyone who reviewed on Chapter 21- **briiittx xhc**, **Supa-Dupa-Fly-Azn-Gurl**, **ellamoo**, **DesperateRomantic**, **slytheringrl17**, **FRK921**, **smellypoo**, **talking-and-walking-thesaur...**, **goldeneyesx**, **kelbeck**, **xx-twilight7-xx**, **Reeney-Twilightlover**, **silver sniper of night**, **snv3**, **we.cloned.edward.cullen**, **pricel**, **a-pixie-with-attitude**, **Fire Away EC**, **kate**, **MTVicesk8r**, **Bookangel812**, **obsessedwithjamespotter**, **Megan**, **VampireCat3**, **Forever Your Angel**, **mishacon**, **Just Another Fan (F) X**, **XxsamiixX**, **EmilyMCullen**, **EdwardsGirl53**, **sammygirl2010**, **twilightfan2044782**, **crystal**, **LinaLina318**, **sXySuMmErLuVr**, **CassieB**, **mrs.edwardcullen**, **XO edwards my angel XO**, **redtwiheart12**, **kathy**, and of course, **needmoreplum**. These were some of the most amazing reviews I have had so far- I recall someone saying that she bets Stephenie Meyer _wishes _she had written this, which is just about the highest form of flattery of all. Also, I was so pleasantly surprised when it turned out that I had quite a few anonymous readers that I never knew about. Thank you all sooo much!  
**

Sunlight filtered through the pale drapes, illuminating my room. I groaned and flipped over, covering my heavy eyelids from the unwelcome light with my forearm. My brow creased in frustration when I couldn't seem to find Edward.

"Edward..." I mumbled, slowly awaking. I removed my arm from my face and my eyes fluttered open.

Then I remembered what day it was.

I gagged.

And winced as I sat up so abruptly, my head smacked against the head board with a resounding _thump_.

"The wedding!" I cried, ignoring the pounding in my skull. I propped myself up on my elbows and craned my neck, struggling to see the digital clock.

It was 9:00 am.

"Jeez, Bella, calm down!" a familiar soprano voice said. I jumped as Alice made herself known.

I whipped around, and without Edward to catch me this time, I really did fall off the bed. My head was injured, again, as it crashed back onto the night stand.

"Bella!" Alice said, scrambling over to offer me a hand. "Are you okay?"

"Fine, Alice," I said, rubbing the spot on my now tender scalp, "You just took me by surprise."

"Sorry," she giggled, "I've never seen such an up-tight bride. You need to remember to breathe, you know. Edward would kill me if I let you become oxygen-deprived."

I sucked in a breath, not having realized that I was holding it.

"Well, now that you're up, I'll see you at the front door, okay?" Alice asked, opening the window and ducking her head out. I was startled again to see Jasper appear out of nowhere behind her. He placed his hands gingerly around her small waist, helping her out the window.

"Wait!" I said, tripping over to the window, "What are you doing?"

Alice stuck her head back through my room so she was now straddling the sill, and rolled her eyes. "Bell-a! How would Jazz and I explain to Charlie how I got upstairs without even using the front door? Now, we'll be ringing the doorbell in just a moment."

I watched her and Jasper go, enjoying how they held hands while sprinted around the porch. When they disappeared around the house, I sighed and closed the window, then began tramping downstairs just as the doorbell sounded.

When I entered the kitchen, Charlie was beaming at Alice while she rattled off some details about the wedding.

"Hi, Bella!" Alice said, waving over Charlie's shoulder with a smile that, if I hadn't known better, would have convinced me that this was the first time she was seeing me that day.

"G'morning Alice," I said as I opened the fridge, rooting blindly around for some orange juice.

"Bells! How long have you been up?" Charlie asked, bringing me into a hug.

"Only a couple minutes," I said, and my words were muffled into Charlie's sleeve.

Charlie released me, and frowned at the orange juice in my hands. "Tsk, tsk, tsk. The bride should _not _make her own breakfast," he said, taking the carton from me and closing through the refrigerator.

"Would you two like anything?" he asked, nodding to Jasper and Alice while popping a piece of toast in the toaster.

Jasper coughed and lied quickly, "No, thank you. We had breakfast already."

Nodding absentmindedly, Charlie cracked an egg in a simmering pan and attempted to scramble it with a fork. I resisted the urge to chuckle as he tried buttering the toast, but ended up scraping most of the top off and leaving a plop of butter in the center. He laid a piece of cheese over the egg and flipped it, cringing and turning red when the cheese sizzled and cracked manically. At last, he scooped the "omelet" onto a plate and cut the toast in half.

"I told you I could cook," he said, setting the platter down in front of me along with my orange juice.

"Yeah..." I said, hiding a grin in my glass, "It smells delicious. Thank you."

"You're welcome, Bells. Anything for your special day."

I blushed and tried to put the wedding out of my head as I shoveled down the pitiful egg and toast.

"Slow down, Bella," Jasper said, pouring calm into me, "You'll choke and Edward will be saying his vows to the air." I glared daggers at him, hating the artificial emotion.

Charlie laughed and asked Alice, "Nerves?"

Alice nodded seriously and then skipped merrily to sit by me. "So, Bella," she began excitedly, "I'm going to drive you over to our house now, okay?"

I continued chugging my orange juice, grimacing as the food in my uneasy stomach was splashed with the cold, acidic beverage. When the cup was empty, I couldn't stall any longer, and I said in a shaky voice, "O-okay..."

Honestly, I didn't want to leave Charlie or the safety of the house. The overwhelming truth was, I would be married in just a few hours, and the moment I stepped foot out of the door, I would never be returning in exactly the same state. As much as I couldn't wait for the day to really get going, it would be hard to take this step into my new life.

Jasper looked at me, concerned when he picked up on my conflicting emotions. "Bella?" he asked curiously.

"I'm fine," I said in reply to his unspoken question, "Just anxious."

He nodded and rubbed my arm reassuringly. I smiled in what I hoped was a convincing way, not used to so much positive contact from him. He smiled somewhat worriedly back.

"I've taken care of everything, Bella. You know that. All of the essentials for today and the honeymoon are back at the house. Don't work yourself up," Alice said, "Now go get dressed!" She returned to her zealous self and cleared my breakfast away, then practically shoved me up the stairs. "And HURRY!"

It was good to know that I would have little free time to harp on the immediate (and distant) future. If I had any down time for next few hours, it might be a miracle. However, knowing Alice, I wouldn't have a single second to even collect my all-over-the-place thoughts.

Yanking open my closet doors, I threw on the first thing my hands touched and raced to the bathroom to brush my teeth.

"Let's go, slowpoke!" Alice called from downstairs. Of course she would think I was slow- she was a vampire!

With a new burst of energy, I washed out my minty mouth and bounded down the stairs. On the last step, as usual, my feet tangled and I feel into the waiting arms of Alice.

"Knew you would do that," she whispered, winking.

Alice and I broke away, and she and Jasper went to stand by the door. They feigned interest in the window to the front yard while I stood by, looking at Charlie.

"Oh, Bella," Charlie said finally, opening his arms and striding toward me.

I met him half way, and patted his back when he sniffled and his chest spluttered a bit. "I'll see you soon, Charlie," I said, breaking away and looking carefully into his tear-swollen eyes.

He held me an arm's length away by the shoulders and said, "Kiddo, I am so proud of you." He kissed me on the forehead and said, "Now git! I don't want to make you late! Alice might have my head if that's the case!" He all but pushed us out the door.

"C'mon, gotta hurry," Jasper mumbled, unlocking Alice's Porsche.

Alice chose to sit in the back with me rather than ride shotgun next to Jasper. She held my hand comfortingly in her lap, stroking it the whole way. "You'll do fine, Bella," she said exasperatedly when she noticed my blank stare and nervous eyes, "I have foreseen it."

I nodded bleakly and sighed in relief when the Porsche pulled through the Cullen driveway.

Esme and Rosalie stood, arms wrapped behind the other's back, beaming and waving.

When I stumbled out of the car, Esme embraced me and kissed me once on each cheek. "I'm so glad it was you, Bella," she said, patting my shoulder.

"You two are so perfect for each other," Rose put it, hugging me in turn.

"Let's get cracking!" Alice said, prancing into the house and leaving Jasper to attend to her prized car.

Once in the house, Alice screeched, "EDWARD! CLOSE THAT NAUGHTY LITTLE MIND OF YOURS!! IT'S BAD LUCK TO SEE YOUR BRIDE BEFORE THE WEDDING!"

Although I was longing to see Edward after his absence the past night and believed that Alice was taking the wedding superstition precaution to an extreme, I wasn't given any say in the matter. Esme ushered me up the stairs. Rosalie sped past at vampire speed, and was waiting for me with all of the beauty supplies in Alice's over-sized bathroom.

"Get ready for the spa treatment," she teased, dipping my head back gently into the sink. She lathered volumizer shampoo into my hair with her long, pale fingers. When the soap was washed out, she massaged a weak conditioner through my hair so that it could be silky without looking oily. She rung my damp locks out in a towel and brushed through my hair with slow, easy strokes. Then she handed a hair-dryer to Esme, took one for herself, and set to work on drying my hair.

Alice made her appearance then, carrying a strong-smelling bowl of thick white liquid. She gave the thumbs-up sign to her mother and sister and stirred the white concoction with what looked like a wooden ruler.

At last, my hair was dry. Alice massaged another volumizer into my scalp with her cold hands and combed a wacky part through the top of my hair. She then took up a curling iron and twisted it thought my plain brown locks. Esme and Rosalie lathered each piece as Alice manipulated it with a brushful of the white mix. When the work was complete, my hair hung elegantly down my back in long, full ringlets that were sure to hold there place. The crown of my head was pulled in a million different ways, each lock leading to a separate curl. Several bobby pins held everything in place, but they were expertly camouflaged in my dark hair. Somehow, my new family had managed to make it look completely natural. I marveled at their work as Alice rooted through her makeup supplies.

"Okay, Bella. It's time for you to just sit still and cooperate, all right? Just hand your face over to me," Alice said, advancing toward me with a moisturizer.

I winced, but nodded nonetheless and shut my eyes lightly as her cool fingers touched briskly across my face.

As if to keep my interest, although it certainly did not, Alice explained everything that she was doing as she did it.

"A nice, simple grey for your eye liner..." she muttered, penciling over my eyes.

"Here's that honey-oak eye shadow," Alice said, dabbing her Q-tip over my fluttering eyelids.

Esme gasped delightedly. "You picked well, Alice," she gushed, "That will compliment her eyes perfectly."

"Why, thank you, Esme!" Alice said, seeming delighted that someone had acknowledged her taste.

Rosalie leafed through the curls of my hair, puffing, stretching, and coiling them so they were more full. She occasionally switched Alice's position while Alice jumbled through her make-up case for the next item.

"And this is the grapefruit lip gloss we discovered last Saturday," she said, flicking a sappy gloss across my lips. She used a "petal pink" lip liner to trace the contours of my mouth and squealed happily. Apparently I was turned into Barbie right before her very eyes.

When everything else was finished, Alice curled my lashes and dipped a dark brown mascara brush over them.

"No peeking!" she warned, "But you can open your eyes now."

I did so, and stared into the appalled faces of Alice, Rose, and Esme.

"Oh, Bella, you look so gorgeous! Just wait until Edward sees you," Esme breathed, cupping my cheek in her cool palm. Alice slapped her hand away, because apparently the slightest gestures could mess up my carefully-crafted face.

Alice flounced a few feet out of the bathroom and bellowed, "JAS-PER!"

I looked anxiously at Rosalie. "What do we need him for?" I asked.

"Someone has to hold you down while we get the dress on you," Rosalie replied, smirking.

"But... Jasper?" I stuttered incredulously. I didn't even want Alice to see me naked, let alone Jasper.

"Edward isn't the only gentleman in the house, Bella," she said, and Alice returned with Jasper beside her. She clapped her hands. "Everybody out!"

Rose smiled vaguely and released my hand, which she had been holding. Esme patted my arm, ducked her head, and followed Jasper out the door. Now it was just me and Alice, all alone together in the bathroom. She gracefully tossed me a plastic bag, which I nervously proceeded to open.

My mouth fell open in shock when my fingers closed around the contents of the bag. I pulled it out of the bag in slow motion, and stared, horrified, at what lay in my hands.

"Alice... I can't wear this!" I squeaked, holding up the lacy white bra. Strings crisscrossed through the air, hanging off of the cups. From what I could tell, there were no clasps or even a back.

"Sure you can!" Alice said confidently, striding over to kiss both of my cheeks, "Be brave, Bella. You know Edward would love it."

Contrary to what Alice may have thought, I hadn't been planning on Edward even seeing my wedding lingerie. Now that the idea struck me, I felt idiotic.

I winced, and then held the garment out to her. "How do you put it on?"

She sighed, and went to work...

When Alice had finished lacing strings up my waist, she stood back and smiled. I shuddered, wondering how much of me would be exposed in the wedding dress.

"What might Mike Newton pay to see you now?" Alice giggled as she took another garment from the plastic bag.

"Alice..." I said, shaking my head. It was a white, triangular thong with a bow adorning the top. A diamond was settled on the knot between the bow.

"You are much too modest," she said firmly, and when I didn't budge, she offered cheerily to do it for me.

I sighed, and grabbed it from her. Rosalie pounded on the other side of the door. "See, Bella? It's not so bad!" she said through the wood. I sulked.

When Alice pushed me out of the bathroom a moment later, I was in nothing but the outlandish bra and thong.

"Where's Jasper?" I gasped as the cold air hit my bare body.

"He felt your embarrassment and opted to leave for your sake," Rosalie said. I blushed deeply, but nonetheless made a mental note to thank Jasper later. She and Esme lugged the white dress off of Alice and Jasper's bed and started towards me.

"Put your hands up," Alice instructed. I did as I was told, and I felt the garment slip lightly over my body. Esme gently held the bra laces around my waist in place.

As the dress flew down my waist in a heap, Rosalie set to work on pulling the underlying satin down. Alice pinched the silky bow that hung on my right hip to perfection while Esme smoothed her hands over the ribbing that lined my stomach.

Alice produced a garter belt from what seemed like mid-air. It was white around the band, and a sheer mesh trail hung an inch off. A slim, white bow not unlike the one on my "undergarment" hung on the bang. Thin sterling bangles tickled my leg as Alice slid it under the dress.

"You don't know how long I've been waiting to do that to you," she teased, straightening and backing away.

Rosalie stepped up and gestured to my dress. "Something old," she began, and Esme took her place at my side.

"Something new," she continued, giving me a long white box. I opened it, and my eyes filled with tears. I hastily blinked them away, as Esme said, "It's been yours for a long time now, we just never gave it to you." I pulled her into a hug and clutched the key to the Cullen house warmly against my chest.

"Thank you," I sniffed, as Rosalie stepped up again and took something from behind her back. It was a silver barrette, adorned heavily with small pearls. "Something borrowed," she explained, clipping on the left side of my head, "It was mine for my wedding." Unable to thank her I was so choked up, I just nodded. She seemed to understand, and backed slowly away to take in the sight.

When Alice was finished, Esme smiled warmly and presented a stunning silver necklace. Roses penned in silver danced up the sides of the chain. A blue topaz tear drop hung in the center. "Something blue," she explained, her delicate hands dancing around my throat to put the clasps together.

Esme sighed and patted my hand. "You look so lovely, Bella. Would you like to see?"

I dabbed the corners of my eyes, taking extra care not to mess Alice's hard work. "Thank you all. I would love to see now," I replied, trying to sound cheery.

Alice rubbed my back soothingly and opened the door to her extravagant closet. There stood a full-length mirror mounted on an ornate gold stand.

I gasped.

Stifled more tears.

And twirled elegantly, loving how the bottom hem spewed out and the thin material draped over my legs flowed gaily through the air.

I looked like something out of a magazine. The tight-fitting bodice clung to my every curve, and emphasized the features that I took for granted. I admired the way the heart shaped collar set off my prominent collar bone. The jewels hanging from my neck, ears, and wrists glittered. The many facets in the diamonds glittered as if they were magic.

Alice, Esme, and Rose stepped back to take me in.

"This is wonderful," I said, hoping that the sentiment would do my gratification justice.

"Ahh," Alice sighed, "My work here is done."

I stood in front of the mirror for several more minutes, with no cares in the world.

"This is the perfect dress," I said. Alice beamed.

"My hair looks like the queen's," I commented. Rosalie and Esme smiled, satisfied.

"I have cleavage." They chuckled as I bent low over, my newly enhanced breasts captivating me.

"This is amazing."

Jasper returned to the room with a camera. "You're stunning, Bella," he said, "Would you like to take some pictures?"

I nodded eagerly and slipped on my shoes, going over to the window where I imagined there would be the best light.

"Come on, you three!" I said, waving Esme, Alice, and Rose over. They exchanged glances and flounced over, wrapping their light arms around me, the bride.

I had never been happier.

**For those of you who enjoy the Cullen girl bonding, I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. It was very satisfying to write, and (in case you didn't notice) the longest chapter yet!**

**Pleeease take the time to review and tell me how much you want the wedding! Lol.**

** (ANONYMOUS REVIEWS ARE NOW ENABLED!!) **

**Thank you all to the ends of the Earth for being the best fans anyone could ever ask for. You all make this so worthwhile.  
**


	23. The Wedding

**Hellooo, all of my wonderful readers! I want to apologize in advance for how long it has taken me to write this. I know that it's the lamest excuse ever, but last week was the busiest week of my life, I swear. I was so overloaded with life that I didn't even get to do anything for myself or for you. And for that, I am so so so sorry. Enjoy the long-awaited wedding scene!! I hope you like it.**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed last week- **needmoreplum**, **mishacon**, **a-pixie-with-attitude**, **emoBella**, **ellamoo**, **dazzled620**, **Alia Alvani**, **Twilightfan0195**, **redtwiheart12**, **annabug95**, **kate**, **Sari**, **snv3**, **we.cloned.edward.cullen**, **LinaLina318**, **Cynthia08**, **bella almost cullen**, **sammygirl2010**, **silver sniper of night**, **Forever Your Angel**, **briiittx xhc**, **black16lily**, **edwardobsest247**, **Mrs-haleycullen**, **EmilyMCullen**, **briiittx xhc**, **kathy**, **slytheringrl17**, **XO edwards my angel XO**, **Reeney-Twilightlover**, **Fire Away EC**, **XxsamiixX**, **VampireCat3**, **CassieB**, **Bookangel812**, **TwilightEdwardBella95**, **kelsieeee**, **Evil-lil-angel-08**, **wheep**, **Hybridbanana369**, and (I need to PAY this person for reviewing EVERY single one of my chapters-- how awesome is that?!) **Ulqui-Is-My-Nii-Sama**. Thank you all to the stars for reviewing.  
**

Everything was perfect. My hair, my makeup, my dress. I was enthralled.

When Jasper left to snap more pictures, there came a knock on the door. Alice's eyes lit up and she said, "Come in, Renee!"

Renee walked into Alice's bedroom, Emmett trailing her with half of the luggage.

"Mom!" I shrieked, running to her as fast as possible in my glittery heels.

"Oh, Bella!" Renee said giddily, catching me in her warm embrace half-way.

"I've missed you..." we said in unison against the other's shoulder.

"Now, let me see you," Renee said, pushing back from me. Her eyes appraised my appearance.

"You are so beautiful, sweetie," she whispered, a giant smile breaking over her face. "You've done well, Alice," Renee added assuringly.

Emmett dropped Renee's bags outside of Alice's closet and grinned at me.

"I'm liking the look, Bella," he said, squeezing my shoulder, "How are you feeling, little sis?"

"Wonderful," I replied truthfully.

Jasper reappeared in the doorway. "Emmett, you have to go to your station now. Charlie will be here any moment and then we're starting. Time to go, Bella."

I swallowed nervously. Emmett nodded, exchanged a bit of tongue with Rosalie while Renee looked away with wild eyes, and exited the room. I heard him pounding down the stairs and shutting the front door after him moments later.

"It's not nearly time," Alice complained.

"Bella does not need to be anywhere near four overly-excited young women at the moment," Jasper said firmly, beckoning me out and shutting the door behind us.

"You doing okay?" Jasper asked, although I suspected he knew the answer better than I did.

"Fine," I said, walking with him down the stairs. Now that the wedding was exponentially closer, "wonderful" was no longer the right word.

"Nervous?" he questioned, side-glancing at me.

I was feeling so many different things all at once I didn't know how to answer correctly. "I don't know," I said, sighing. He chuckled.

"You'll do fine, you know."

"So I've heard," I said dully.

Jasper laughed and ran a pale hand through his thick, blonde hair.

"Still..." he said, throwing me a dashing smile.

"I know," I finished for him, "You're just looking out for me."

He smiled and nodded, guiding me to the love-seat. We sat comfortably as he said, "It's not just me, though. It's everyone. Everyone present today. We all want the best for you."

I nodded, appreciating the sentiment.

Alice and Rosalie appeared at the top of the stairs in identical flowy dresses with Renee and Esme trailing behind. Although Renee's human grace paled against that of the three vampires, the four of them looked perfectly choreographed as they descended the Cullen staircase.

"Don't go betting against me," Alice said, sharing a knowing glance with her mother and sister, "You'll be fine. Good luck." She pecked me on the cheek in passing and skipped out the door.

Rosalie, the next in the procession, was drop-dead gorgeous although her ensemble was simple. "You look amazing. Knock 'em dead." She punched me lightly on the shoulder, and kissed me as well.

Esme couldn't hold in her joy. If she could have cried, I wouldn't be surprised if rivers of tears and mascara were flowing down her cheeks. She nodded, unable to choke out the words, and just pulled me into a tight embrace. "I... love... you..." she said plainly, patting my cheek in a very motherly gesture and gave me a light kiss. She flounced magnificently through the open door and disappeared down the path skirting the garden.

Renee, the last one to leave, gave me a loving hug and whispered, "I'm so happy for you." She, too, left me with a kiss and started after Esme.

Jasper stood by awkwardly, and I put an arm around his waist, leaning my head tiredly on his shoulder. Just then, Charlie's cruiser joined the monstrous line of cars parked in the Cullen's driveway. He hopped out, clad in the gray tux that Alice had forced upon him.

He stumbled up the pathway, and tried to contain his shock at my appearance. "You-you're beautiful Bella," he murmured, bringing me into a weak hug. When w e broke apart, tears ran down his cheeks. I had seen Charlie cry so often lately, but it had never made me pity him so much as it did now. He wiped the tears away with the cuff of his tux and dabbed lightly at his drippy nose.

I let Jasper disappear around the side of the house so that Charlie and I could lag behind, alone.

I shut the door behind me and met Charlie at the beginning of the garden path. My father seemed to collect himself, and he began to walk, one hand weaved through mine down to the backyard.

Paper lanterns and cranes and white candles hung from the many trees, and my eyes grew wide as I tried to wrap my head the many hours of effort that had gone into making my day perfect.

"So Alice really outdid herself, eh?" Charlie asked, raising his eyebrows at the decorations. I thanked goodness for small-talk.

"I love it," I announced, revelling in the beauty.

At last, we rounded the house and entered the shade of the Cullen backyard.

I was stunned. Scores of petite white folding chairs lined the lusciously green grass. And they were filled with... with my friends. So, so many friends.

Jessica.

Angela.

Mike.

Eric.

Tyler.

Lauren.

Ben.

Renee.

Carlisle.

Esme.

Sam.

Embry.

Seth.

Jared.

Paul.

Jacob.

Billy.

The Denali clan.

Charlie's coworkers.

_Everybody._

Charlie patted my arm as all heads swiveled to stare at us. "Bells, we're up to bat," he murmured.

I reminded myself how to breathe and quickly let in a jagged breath.

Charlie and I intertwined our arms and the pianist began to play the wedding march. I could see Edward on the other side of the aisle. It was such a long way down... my head spun. How could I ever do this?

When my feet refused to move, Charlie cleared his throat. I jolted myself out of my stupefied reverie and willed my feet to carry me.

The walk seemed excruciatingly slow. I was only vaguely aware of my school friends awed stares, of the stifled tears from some, and of other's great smiles. It was just me and Edward.

His solemn face grew into a delicious smirk. He eyes lit up like fire, the butterscotch a ferocious, unwavering blaze. Those ominous teeth glinted behind his rosy lips, pulled into my favorite half-smile. Some in the audience tittered and shifted nervously, trying to silence the deep instincts that told them to flee.

Me? I couldn't share in their anxiety, or join them in happiness. Because I wasn't truly present. I was swimming in the beauty of Edward's burning eyes.

One of my heels pulled briefly at my dress, but without stumbling, I righted myself and kept moving closer. Closer and closer to that eternal sunrise in his expression.

Charlie whimpered beside me, trying not to cry as, at last, there he was. Edward. Just a foot away. I ripped my eyes with unbearable difficultly and threw my weak arms around my father. I hugged him with all my might.

"I love you, dad," I said. A few in the audience began to sniffle.

"I love you, too, Bells," Charlie gasped through short breaths. Without realizing it, I had stopped squeezing him and now understood that it was him who held us together. At last, he released me and went to his station. I took a deep breath and stepped toward Edward, desperate now to get everything over with. My hands held fast to his, and my heart thrummed unevenly with the pain of wanting more. More contact. His skin on mine. My lips on his. But that would have to wait. I settled for looking into the smoldering adoration of his eyes.

"Before you, Bella, my life was like a moonless night. Very dark, but there were stars- points of light and reason... And then you shot across my sky like a meteor. Suddenly everything was on fire; there was brilliancy, there was beauty. When you were gone, when the meteor had fallen over the horizon, everything went black. Nothing had changed, but my eyes were blinded by the light. I couldn't see the stars anymore. And there was no more reason for anything. I cannot live without you ever again; I must spend the rest of eternity with you, my one, true love."

I blinked back the tears that threatened to fall. I took in a deep breath, praying for the millionth time that I would not trip over my words, but they flowed easily and naturally although, as Edward had insisted, I was making them up on the spot.

And at last, when I had poured my heart out to the man I loved, Mr. Weber turned to Edward and asked, "Do you, Edward Cullen, take this woman, Isabella Swan, to be your wife?"

Edward's voice was calm and even. "I do."

"And do you, Isabella Swan, take this man, Edward Cullen, to be your husband?"

Someone who sounded like Esme dry-sobbed, but all was quiet as I whispered, "I do."

Edward and I did not wait for Mr. Weber to say "you may kiss the bride". We both met each other half way towards the other.

Whilst Edward kissed me tenderly, adoringly, and with caution, I was beyond myself. I was lost in the haze of creating a moment that I would remember forever. Our lips moved in perfect sync, and I forgot the spectators. I could only seem to collect that we were now one- he wanted me and I wanted him and we were both each other's.

When I encouraged the kiss to grow slightly more passionate, and Edward obliged, I could feel the promise of an eternity between us. I ignored the titters and throat-clearing in the audience, and clung to him, desperate to hold onto the promise. Finally, Edward moved his feather-light hands to my face and pushed gently away. His slightly raised eyebrows looked slightly amused, but his eyes were glowing with happiness and serenity.

"To be continued," he whispered, and swooped back in for a tiny peck. Another promise. A promise for the looming night.

All of Forks seemed to cheer as we turned to face the crowd.

**(Author's note: I DID NOT WRITE THE FOLLOWING PASSAGE- STEPHENIE MEYER DID!!)**

My mother's arms were the first to find me, her tear-streaked face the first thing I saw when I finally tore my eyes unwillingly from Eward. And then I was handed through the crowd, passed from embrace to embrace, only vaugely aware of who held me, my attention centered on Edward's hand clutched tightly in my own. I did recognize the difference between the soft, warm hugs of my human friends and the gentle, cool embraces of my new family.

And so my new life would begin.

**Okay-- so did you think it was cheesy or what? I spent three days on it, and I can honestly say that I'm crying right now. Like, out of happiness for this chapter and also out of fear that you guys will hate this chapter.**

**THIS CALLS FOR A VOTE. Would you rather have me squash the reception and the honeymoon together in the next chapter, or separate them, or include at least half of the honeymoon in the next chapter or what?**

**Either way, the next chapter will be a long and fulfilling one. I'm not making any promises, but I would like to have updated by Wednesday with a 4,000 word chapter.**

**ALSO VERY IMPORTANT: This question had been plaguing me recently. This fanfiction is rated T. And I have an upcoming honeymoon. See the problem? Suggestions, anyone?**

**Please tell me what you thought of this in a review. I mean, I need to know how I did with Jasper and Renee's characters, and about the whole wedding thing in general? Awesome or not? Thanks!**

**Thank you all so, so, so, so, so, so, so, ****so, so, so, so, so, so, so, ****so, so, so, so, so, so, so, ****so, so, so, so, so, so, so, ****so, so, so, so, so, so, so, ****so, so, so, so, so, so, so, ****so, so, so, so, so, so, so, ****so, so, so, so, so, so, so, ****so, so, so, so, so, so, so,**** so, so, so, so, so, so, so, ****so, so, so, so, so, so, so, ****so, so, so, so, so, so, so, ****so, so, so, so, so, so, so, ****so, so, so, so, so, so, so, ****so, so, so, so, so, so, so, ****so, so, so, so, so, so, so, ****so, so, so, so, so, so, so, ****so, so, so, so, so, so, so, ****so, so, so, so, so, so, so, ****so, so, so, so, so, so, so, ****so, so, so, so, so, so, so, ****so, so, so, so, so, so, so, ****so, so, so, so, so, so, so, ****so, so, so, so, so, so, so, ****so, so, so, so, so, so, so, ****so, so, so, so, so, so, so much for reading my fanfiction. It's the best feeling every to get your feedback and see all of those hits and favorites and alerts. I could NEVER do this without you all!! Thanks a million! **


	24. The Beckoning Of Lovely

**Hello, all! Everyone who reads this is amazing! I cannot believe the response that this story has gotten. Everyone is so nice to me on here. Thanks for everything, and speaking of being appreciative, here's a shout out to all my reviewers- **Cynthia08**, **ncy555**, **NicoleAnne**, **PiratePrincess29**, **PollyGirl**, **BriaBeth**, **do-i-dazzle-yuh**, **Reeney-Twilightlover**, **jitterbug24**, **Never either**, **Fire Away EC**, **silver sniper of night**, **slytheringrl17**, **a-pixie-with-attitude**, **Kate**, **black16lily**, **ellamoo**, **wheep**, **sammygirl2010**, **XxsamiixX**, **Kathrynjean**, **edwardobsest247**, **EmilyMCullen**, **Michelle Smith**, **TwilightEdwardBella95**, **emoBella**, **CassieB**, **LinaLina318**, **Blue-eyedBlondie**, **VampireCat3**, **kathy**, **Emo Naom1901**, **darkroselight**, **totaltwilightaddicto**, **goldeneyesx**, **TH lover**, **crystal**, **kelsieeee**, **Mrs-haleycullen**, **Evil-lil-angel-08**, **twilightlady189**, **mishacon**, **Grey Silverstone**, **Bookangel812**, and **Edward-Cullen-1**.**

**Also, I would like to publicly apologize to my bff Maddie, whom I totally snapped at over lunch yesterday mostly because I was in a bad mood and PMSing. Sorry Maddie- I shouldn't have let my bad mood get to me. **

**Hope you enjoy. Thanks for all the great suggestions.**

When it seemed as if all of Forks had gotten its chance to hug me, the wedding ran flawlessly into the reception. Just as Alice had predicted, the clouds rolled in over the back yard at exactly 2:15 PM, the start of the reception. None of the vampires would have to fear being exposed to the sunlight for the rest of the day.

Everyone gathered under a fantastic white pavilion that the Cullens had rented to socialize. Again, we were approached by those we had just embraced. First came my family, whom all offered their luck and advice.

It seemed as if the Denali clan kept mostly to themselves, my school friends crowded excitedly around each other, gossiping, and everyone over 21- including the dutiful Esme and Carlisle- sipped cocktails. The Cullen children paraded around in a carefree manner that I had never seen them use before.

After an hour of being hogged by others, Edward seemed about ready to have me all to himself.

"Are you hungry, love?" he purred. I wondered at the double-meaning in his words and nodded, an answer to both questions.

He led me over to the buffet of catered foods and filled a platter with everything I would have selected myself.

"Alice really knows how to throw the parties," I said, leaning against the table and digging into a pumpkin ravioli.

"She should," Edward reminded me, "She's had one-hundred years to plan them all."

I laughed and slid another ravioli into my mouth. As if on cue, Alice skipped merrily up to us.

"Here," she said to me, slipping something inside my palm, "You'll need it. Lot's of garlic in this food."

I opened my hand and blushed at the after-dinner mint. "Thank you, Alice," I said, but I was talking to the air. My sister-in-law was already on the other side of the room, making conversation with one of the Denali clan. I slid my plate onto the pile of used dishes and popped the mint into my mouth.

"Shall we, love?" Edward asked, gesturing to the dance floor that was a block of grass lined on the perimeter with lit candles.

I kissed his smooth cheek. "As long as I don't do any of the work," I joked, knowing that dancing with Edward was effortless on my part. It was he who maneuvered our bodies with grace and skill.

The songs early into the reception were free-spirited and perfectly matched the energy of the crowd. Ass Alice had gone over with me several weeks before, with her visions and Jasper's talent, she had been able to pair the songs with what the majority of the crowd would be feeling.

"It seems as if you are wanted," Edward said when the song was coming to a close. I turned reluctantly out of his arms to see Jessica approaching.

I waved her over, and she looked around nervously when she reached me. "Bella, I don't know who else to ask, but... do you think that Mike and I could... well, do you think that we'll end up... will we get as far as... would it be possible for us to marry, too?" she stuttered.

I hadn't known that Jessica and Mike had gotten back together, so the question took me by surprise. "Of course, Jess. You guys are so perfect together," I said, and she immediately looked relieved.

Before we could resume dancing, I saw Tanya heading my way. When she reached me, I realized that she was quite as breathtaking as my worst nightmares had always suggested.

I was not expecting to be drawn into her cool embrace. "Bella!" she purred when we broke apart, "I have heard so much about you."

Too stunned to do anything but nod, I let her do the talking. "After your transformation you must come visit us in Alaska. It is amazing."

Edward and Tanya chatted for a moment, and I felt myself warming to the vampire that I had always imagined to be cocky and self-centered. Perhaps I had just been exaggerating to myself. Tanya excused herself, and I was surprised when Edward growled.

"You have no idea what her thoughts are like," he groaned in explanation, massaging his temples. I blushed, and Edward cupped my chin, stroking his thump over my heated cheeks.

"Nor do you have any idea what that pretty blush is doing to me right now," he said, squeezing his eyes shut. He brought me closer, trailing kisses down my jaw line. I was pleasantly surprised when he dropped the kisses to my collar bone, although we were in public.

Once again, Edward and I were interrupted from resuming our dance when I felt the train of my gown catch and I nearly tripped. Edward growled again at someone behind me as I fell into his ready arms.

"Emmett!" Rosalie said, slapping her husband's shoulder, "You could have torn it!"

"No harm done," Emmett said, releasing his foot from my gown. He kissed Rosalie briefly as an apology and turned to me. "Now that I have your attention..." he said, and Edward growled again.

"Definitely not, Emmett," he said, "Maybe Jasper would appreciate your offer instead."

I looked confusedly back and forth between them until Emmett ran a hand through his thick, curly hair, which had been gelled to perfection for the occasion. "Suit yourself, bro. But if you ever need any..."

"GO!" Edward said, banishing his brother and sister. He returned to me and apologized quickly. "Sorry."

We resumed dancing, and an upbeat mood so natural and hearty that not even Jasper could have produced settled over the crowd.

Some time later, I heard the clapping of cold, marble hands and turned my attention to where the sound was coming from. I was surprised to see Alice standing atop a chair, all eyes of her.

"It seems as if everyone has devoured their lunch," she said, and some of the Quileute wolves coughed sheepishly, "And I would love to begin the cutting of the cake!" She stepped down from her make-shift podium. Everyone laughed when _When I'm 64_ began to blare in the background.

Edward kissed me spontaneously and led me to the cake's display table. Carefully, I placed my hands over the knife and, with shaking hands, raised it.

"No accidents Bella!" someone called out, and the audience tittered.

My smile grew much too large for my face as Edward placed his granite hands atop mine and we both guided the knife to a corner of the magnificent cake. Together, we cut into the faintly pink icing and through the walls of red chocolate. The pearls of intricate white design on the edges of the cake broke where our knife pierced it, and I found myself thinking about its fragility. So easily destroyed... like me. But not for long.

When the cut was finished, the crowd burst into applause as we kissed tenderly over the dessert. Edward did his part flawlessly as we crammed cake into each other's mouths. He swallowed it without complaint like any true vampiric gentlemen would. We kissed when our mouths were both full and empty, and each time we broke apart, I would smile and laugh, suddenly so elated to be married.

LATER

If I was free, Edward was stuck to my side, his fingers intertwined with mine- fire and ice.

Now he led me to a secluded corner on the pavilion and leaned against the pole. He spun my gently into his body, and I rested my head comfortably on his marble shoulder.

Alice pranced up to us. "Aw, look at you two!" she said enthusiastically. She abruptly turned serious, and said, "Don't forget that's I've taken care of _everything_, Bella. There's no reason to worry."

"Thanks, Alice," I said, rolling my eyes on account of how this was the millionth time I being reminded, and watching her skip away.

"You know, Mrs. Cullen..." Edward growled, rubbing his hand along the small of my back and daring to dip even slightly lower, "I would love to dance again."

"Mmm," I sighed, spinning around to plant a kiss on his freezing mouth, "I would love that, too."

He led me gracefully onto the dance floor, but when _The Way You Look Tonight _began to play, Charlie had to cut in.

Although dancing with him was much more difficult than dancing with Edward, we managed. I eyed Esme and Edward twirling gracefully nearby, and slowly, most of the Forks High kids followed suit with their parents. It was a beautiful moment.

Eventually, the last trickles of red light from behind the clouds disappeared and the day flowed smoothly into night. Although it was only August, the sun always set early in Forks. Quiet music now played, and some couples danced together while Alice's candles flickered and the crickets chirped.

I was sitting on Edward's lap when Jacob approached.

Unconsciously, I had been avoiding him all evening, and I only realized it now.

"I'll leave you two alone?" Edward suggested. I nodded, and he slipped gracefully out from under me and was gone before Jake could reach me.

"May I have this dance?" he asked, holding out his hand. I nodded and held onto his steaming grasp.

The song playing was fast and energetic, so there wasn't much time for talking until another, slower one came on. We swayed in time, and I was just grateful that we could share the moment together as _friends_.

"Have you been enjoying yourself? Are you new woman, Bella? Is it _invigorating_?" Jacob teased.

I chuckled. "Of course, Jacob. It's ever so invigorating." I matched his joking tone.

"That was a pretty damn awesome cake, don't you think?" Jacob asked, rolling his tongue around his mouth as if he could still taste.

"It was perfect," I said, envisioning the soft, creamy icing and moist, crumbly substance.

"This whole night is like dream land, for you, isn't it?" he asked softly.

I nodded. "I couldn't be happier."

He nodded briskly, and I hoped my reply hadn't stung him. "You'll be... keeping in touch, right? I mean... after all of... this?" He made a vague gesture to everything around him.

"Do you want me to?" I asked, "I though you wanted to have me in your memory like this?" I touched my cheeks as an example. They were hot with blood from dancing and laughing and kissing all night long.

"I do, Bella," Jake said earnestly, "But I can't afford to lose you. I don't think you know what that would do to me."

I smiled up at him. "We can stay in touch."

After a few moment of comfortable silence, I sensed that Jacob wanted to say something. I looked into his bright face- my sun, my friend Jake- and urged him on with my eyes.

"So, Bells..." Jacob said finally, "What's next? I mean... what happens now?"

"Well, Edward and I are leaving tonight, I suppose, and-"

Jake cut it. "Do you know where he's taking you?"

"No," I said, creasing my brow, "He hasn't told me yet. And all of the other Cullens are forbidden to tell me."

"Desperate times call for desperate measures," he joked.

I laughed. "Sure, Jacob."

"And... after that?" he pried, looking uncomfortable.

Pulling slightly away from him, I said questioningly, "We do... honeymoon things? And... live happily ever after?"

"Ha, ha, Bella. You know what I meant," Jake said.

"My, er, transformation will be delayed until after the honeymoon," I said, trying to sound light about the subject.

"Why? Weren't you in such a rush to do all this so that he could bite you?" Jacob asked, pressing me closer to him as if the mere thought of me losing my humanity made him over-protective.

"There are certain, um, things, that we wanted to try, before that," I replied, allowing him to stroke my hair as a cool summer breeze blew by, "I'm sure you understand."

"But what's the most entertainment you can get out of making out? You've done it before," Jacob said.

My cheeks grew red. He honestly didn't understand. "Jake," I began, preparing to set him straight, "Honeymoons are for more that making out."

Jacob was the one to pull away this time. "But... for you two... I thought it was different!" he stuttered.

I shook my head, almost sadly. I knew how much the truth would hurt him. He was losing me to his blood enemy. "No, Jake. It's the same for us, too."

"B-b-but that's ridiculous!" he spluttered, "You could get hurt..."

"Shhh," I said, pressing my finger to his lips. I didn't want our last time together while I was still human to be bloodied by this argument. "My decision has been made. We're going to try, and if anything gets out of hand, Edward will stop immediately. I'm sure you can trust him, at _least _with my well-being."

Jacob nodded slowly, and shuddered once before seeming to realize that he couldn't sway me. I laid my head on his chest reassuringly and the song gradually faded into the background as I was lost in the melody.

It wasn't until I felt the vibration in his chest through my skull that I heard the sobs.

"Jake?" I asked, looking up at him.

One of his tears splashed my cheek.

I threw my arms around him and squeezed tightly, to be sure that he could feel it through his bulk.

"I'm sorry, Jacob," I whispered, "You know I'll always love you."

Jake whimpered and wiped off his tears. I had never seen him look so vulnerable.

"I'm sorry, Bella..." he said, "It's so hard for me. What if-- what if I never find true love again? What if I never imprint?"

"Jacob!" I said sternly, "Of course you will. Everything will work out for you. I just know it."

"But how, Bella?" he asked desperately, "How do you know?"

"I can feel it," I murmured, laying my head back on his chest, "You can have a happy ending, too. Just make do with what you have, Jake, and you won't be disappointed. Happy endings aren't always the obvious ones."

He nodded and drew my form closer. "Love you, Bells," he said.

And for once, I didn't care that we meant it in different ways. "I love you too, Jacob," I said, and the the slow song rocked gently to a close as dusk set around us.

LATER

The bouquet and garter toss were the last events of the night that Alice had gone over with me. More white candles were lit on a square of grass to form a winding path way... a labyrinth. Edward stood in the heart of the labyrinth, and all the guests bordered it. This would be the second aisle I walked down today.

As I started down the pathway will an extravagant bouquet of roses, freesia, lilac, orange blossoms, and tiny sprigs of white poppies, my eyes were locked on Edward, waiting. The pathway twisted and turned, leaving enough time for everyone to gather around the perimeter. Finally, I reached him, and he stroked the back of my hand comfortingly. I sucked in a deep breath, then chucked the bouquet overhead, hoping that it would find the hands of someone who deserved it.

Angela! She looked as if I had made her day. I smiled and winked at her as Ben took a poppy and twirled in gingerly in front of her nose before tucking it behind her hair and smooching her. She giggled and smiled devilishly, then blew me a kiss.

The garter toss was a different story entirely. As Edward's cold hand traveled up my skirts, feeling for my garter, I blushed furiously. Emmett and Jasper hooted in the background, while their wives stuck together, muttering about their immaturity. Once he had found it, Edward secured the band carefully in his teeth and slid it down my leg with his eyes locked on mine. A smile tugged at the corner of his lips when he tossed his head and threw it straight into Mike Newton's startled face.

I couldn't help but to snort with laughter through my embarrassment.

"Kiss!" Alice trilled, and Edward shot up from his crouch to dive into the most exhilarating, passionate, meaningful kiss we had ever shared. It was sudden and long-lasting, and it meant firmly: we will be together, always. His arms traveled up and down the length of my back, tracing with quiet fingers my spine. I forced his body as close as it could come to mine.

L-O-V-E by Nat King Cole began to play, and by the time that "O" played, we broke apart, the taste of the other still upon our lips.

Something thunderous sounded overhead, and when I looked up, I was stunned at what I saw.

"Look!" someone shouted, pointed to the sky.

As Cole sang each letter, fireworks produced them in all colors of the rainbow.

"_Love was made for me and you!!" _Cole sang, and a fantastically large firework seeming to envelope the sky exploded. It was in the shape of a heart.

Another one erupted in the perfect center of the heart. _Edward and Bella_ was written in script. And to top it off, another firework lit up the sky; an arrow, piercing our heart.

Several people began to sob, and I fell contentedly into Edward's arms, feeling completely at peace. He embraced me fiercely, pressed his lips to mine, and we shared in another kiss.

Others took our lead. Soon, it seemed as if everyone had taken a partner. Jacob and Leah. Billy and Sue. Alice and Jasper, Angela and Ben, and so many more. They all joined in the moment as the smoky haze of the fireworks was blown about in the sky, slowly disappearing. The fireworks may faded, but the message would not. Here was this small town, all joining in something special. Something called love.

As if there was another firework coming, another thunderous crash sounded through the sky, but no one even flinched. The sky opened up, and the clouds poured rain upon everyone's best clothes. But not one person broke away from their kiss. The candles were extinguished, and Alice's paper cranes were drenched, but it was impossible to mind as hot water spilled down our necks, dampening our hair, flooding into our mouths, flowing everywhere. Forks would make the most of this night, rain or shine.

"Pssst," someone whispered close to me. I turned to see Charlie, dripping wet, holding his new video camera to us, "I've got it all on film."

I hooted with laughter and said, "Then get this." And I turned abruptly back to Edward, resuming and deepening our kiss.

It was the most amazing summer night. And it was mine. My wedding. How perfect.

LATER

Slowly, everyone had dispersed from the backyard, ambling through the dark in their ruined dresses and tuxes, soaked to the skin. Esme, Charlie, Renee, and Carlisle were congregated in the living room, ready to see Edward and me off.

Emmett came down the stairs with a towel, running it roughly through his damp curly hair. Rose sat in her robe, her blow-dried hair covering the pillows of the love seat, looking warm and toasty. Emmett picked his wife up and placed her gently on her feet as Alice came sprinting down the stairs with two disks in her hand.

She passed one to Charlie, and other to Edward, pretending to be out of breath. "It's the wedding," she explained, "I wanted to give you a hard copy before you left in case you were bored on the plane. In first-class you can watch your own movies, and, well, this would be perfect..."

"Thanks, Alice," I said, cutting her off. I brought her into a cold, wet embrace. Before I pulled back, she whispered to me, "Have fun tonight. And wear what I packed you!"

"Like I have much of a choice, Miss Bossy," I grumbled.

"Just don't forget, Eddie- Snap, crackle, POP! Okay? Don't be nervous," Emmett was saying. Jasper sniggered and they both patted Edward on the back. Although I hadn't been apart of the conversation, I had a feeling that it was a dirty one, and I blushed. Rose caught my eye and winked, mouthing, "Don't be nervous, either!"

"Have fun, kids," Carlisle said, looking embarrassed when Emmett and Jasper bursted out laughing.

"I can't wait to see you again," Esme said, hugging me and her son.

"Bye, Bells. I'll see you soon," Charlie said. For once, he didn't tear up.

"Oh, Bella. You're so grown up," Renee said when it was her turn to approach me, "You'll have to come home when you get back, all right?" I nodded and she exchanged a few polite words with Edward.

After many goodbyes and assurances that we wouldn't forget to call and would be back before they knew it, Edward and I finally made it out of the door.

"Well, Mrs. Cullen," he said, opening my door to the Volvo, "You're in for a long night."

And with that, we sped away to Forks, in the direction of our futures. Wherever that may be.

**TO WATCH MY INSPIRATION FOR BELLA AND EDWARD'S WEDDING, SEARCH "THE BECKONING OF LOVELY" ON YOUTUBE.  
**

**I absolutely insist that you watch the above video!**

**You must!**

**Now!  
**

**Okay, hopefully you've done so now. And now you can tell me what you thought of it and this chapter in the comments.**

**Me? I loved writing this. It made me cry. Possibly the most beautiful thing I have ever written.**

**Thank you for making this possible... **

**And the new question for our poll: Isle Esme or unknown? I would prefer Isle Esme, but it's all about you, after all.**

**Please read and review!! Thank you all so amazingly much!!  
**

**:D  
**


	25. Honeymoon Part 1: As One

**Happy Halloween/Start of a New Month! I'm sorry that I haven't updated in more than a week, but TRUST ME if I had presented you with the first draft of this chapter you wouldn't have been too satisfied. I took a ton of time editing and trying to make this the best it could be, so please don't yell at me for waiting so long in the reviews. I didn't forget about you guys, I swear.**

**Thank you **Bookangel812**, **Edward-Cullen-1**, **dazzled620**, **SparklingTopazEyes**, **.**, **mishacon**, **CassieB**, **Courtney**, **totaltwilightaddicto**, **Twilight Vampire Angel**, **ncy555**, **hermione29**, **Twilightfan0195**, **slytheringrl17**, **kelsieeee**, **Blue-eyedBlondie**, **twilightlady189**, **Fangirl12**, **sammygirl2010**, **Serenely Cullen**, **Meepisms**, **a-pixie-with-attitude**, **Kate**, **black16lily**, **goldeneyedfanpire**, **TwilightEdwardBella95**, **elitestar1234**, **ellamoo**, **briiittx xhc**, **fanfictionfanatic55**,** iMichelle**, **elicullen**, **XxsamiixX**, **BriaBeth**, **WHOA, BABY!!**, **EmilyMCullen**, **do-i-dazzle-yuh**, **c2ddchelseadesirebook**, **Reeney-Twilightlover**, **twilight-is-lovee**, **moonman**, **cullendrive**, **littlemissobsessive1**, **crystal**, **VampireCat3**, **ellecullen**, **Therealalicecullen**, **redtwiheart12**, **Ulqui-Is-My-Nii-Sama**, **hermione29**, **edwardcullenislove**, **wheep**,** MrsEdwardCullen**, **thatauthorchick**, ****and **EdwardsGirl53 **for taking the time to review and watch The Beckoning of Lovely. If you haven't already, please go to Youtube and search "The Beckoning of Lovely" to watch a beautiful video that was my inspiration for the wedding chapter.**

**I went with "unknown" for their honeymoon, just to let you know.**

**A PORTION OF THIS CHAPTER IS RATED M FOR SEXUALITY. FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO WOULD LIKE TO STAY AT LEVEL T, READ DOWN UNTIL THE AUTHOR'S WARNING IN CAPS!!!  
**

The first stop on the road to our honeymoon was the airport in Seattle. We left the Volvo there under rental parking and began a flight south.

"Houston?" I asked skeptically when we were seated in the large first class seats.

"It's pretty close to Mexico, you know," Edward responded without looking me in the eye. I raised my eyebrows.

"Oops," Edward said, "I guess I gave away too much." He shifted his position so that his knees were curled under him and he leaned towards me, opening his arms.

I snuggled into them and groaned when Edward whispered, his lips tickling my ear, "Just kidding."

I had barely enough energy to feel frustrated at his cryptic change of plans, so I tucked my head into the nook between Edward's neck and shoulder and closed my eyes.

LATER

It felt as if I had been sleeping for years when I woke up in Edward's embrace when our plane to Houston landed. I was aware of someone hovering over me, although my eyes were still closed. Edward's chilly lips kissed my eyelids and then moved to my mouth.

"Wake up, Mrs. Cullen," he said against our kiss, and my eyes fluttered open. I knew by his expression that it amused him to call me by such a name.

Edward dragged me confidently through the Houston airport to stand in a line for Cabo San Lucas, Mexico.

"So we _are _honeymooning to Mexico?" I said satisfactorily.

"Nope," Edward replied smugly. He delayed my confusion by not breaking his kiss even when the line started to move.

This time, I did not sleep on the plane. Instead, Edward and I watched Charlie's film, playing over and over our favorite parts. I blushed every time Charlie had caught us smooching, which was often. When Edward noticed the heat on my cheeks, he stroked his thumb across my face, making me forget the movie and only see his eyes.

When we landed in Cabo San Lucas, I furrowed my brows.

"I thought you said that we weren't honeymooning in Mexico!" I said crossly.

"We aren't honeymooning here," Edward said, taking my hand and leading me into the aisle of the plane, "We're just stopping." I sighed, disappointed in myself for being tricked so easily.

Edward covered my eyes as we exited the plane and traveled through the air port.

"The signs will spoil it," he apologized.

"Does that mean that this is our last flight?" I asked, leaning into the feel of his smooth palm over my face.

Edward dodged my question, and answered instead, "We still have a long way to go." I moved my hand to cup Edward's and slowly drew it away from my eyes.

"I won't peek," I assured him, "In fact, my eyes won't be open at all." I then shut my eyes firmly to prove my point and pressed my lips to his.

LATER

When I woke up on the flight from Mexico to the unknown, I found that I didn't care where I was, nor did it matter. The one thing that seemed important was the constant feel of Edward's rock hand in mine.

"Where are we?" I asked him.

"Look up," Edward said, jutting his chin to the flashing signs above.

"Sydney, Australia," I read aloud, and then the message sunk in and I shrieked, "SYDNEY, AUSTRALIA?" Several people nearby stared, and I blushed.

"You've taken me to the other side of the _world_?" I said through gritted teeth, "Haven't you done enough for me already?"

"Are you terribly angry with me?" Edward asked, batting his eyes playfully. I swatted his arm and sighed.

"What am I ever going to do with you, Edward?"

LATER

Finally, after tallying plenty of taxis, and traveling to a more remote edge of the continent, Edward and I stood alongside a dirt road, the only thing separating us from the shores of a small but beautiful harbor. Before us was a vast ocean, the glass surface calm and rippling.

"Where are we?" I breathed, mystified. I gazed up at the full white moon as if it could answer my question.

"Ahhh," Edward said, running a hand- nervously?- through his bronze hair, "Don't worry about that." He glanced sideways at me, and I blushed. What now?

Edward led me by the hand across the desolate road. The only sounds were that of my jagged breathing, the rolling wheels of the luggage Edward dragged behind us, and the quiet lapping of water on sand.

"Edward…" I said warningly, as we walked past the boats docked at the harbor. It wasn't escaping my notice that each of the boats were extremely large and grand. Then, something registered in my mind. Painted on the side of the crafts were, in gold lettering, names.  
The _Lillian Rose_. The_ Mary Alice_. The _Esme Ann_. And, finally, the _Bella Marie_.

"You got me a boat?!?" I asked incredulously.

"How's that for a wedding gift?" Edward asked, his musical laughter breaking through my shocked silence. I glared.

"It's sort of a family tradition," he explained soothingly, "Esme and Carlisle insisted."

He stood back from the ship, admiring it, and I had to smile. Abruptly, my husband crouched and sprung over the ship's railing, landing gracefully on the deck. Through the dark night, I saw him disappear with the shadows. When I blinked, floodlights illuminated the deck from the roof of a shelter in a center of the boat. I couldn't make out anything else because the lights were so bright, but I heard Edward place the luggage down and the crunch of sand as he flew back onto the shore.

Beside me, lit by the moonlight, Edward was stunning.

"Ready partner?" he asked, turned his back to me. Although I could not see his face, I knew that he would be smiled crookedly. Without a second thought, I climbed onto his back and clung to him as we took off and landed smoothly on the deck.

Edward dimmed the floodlights as I slid down his back, taking in my surroundings, There wasn't much to see except, in the center of the boat, a rectangular shelter, bordered by a few feet of waxed wooden deck on all sides.

"Could I have the house key, please?" Edward said, not taking the caution of lowering his voice despite the late hour. As if there was anyone around to hear us. I nodded, unsure of why he wanted it, and dug into the pocket of my jeans, fishing for my newly acquired key that Alice had insisted I bring with me as a memento. When I pulled it out, I was astonished to see that there were two keys hanging on the chain instead of one.

Edward's icy fingers brushed mine as he took the key. I watched as he used the unfamiliar key to unlock the outline of a door in the glossy wooden shelter before us. When the door slid open, the inside was completely black, and a gust of cold air shot through the entrance.

I walked with him as Edward entered the room and turned on the light. The room was a simple captain's cabin, but I gradually picked out the details that must have been Esme's touches. The high ceiling was adorned with chestnut wood planks, all intricately carved with miniature sail boats and ocean waves. I smiled, almost able to feel my new family's presence, everywhere.

Edward walked gracefully to the motor. He tugged the engine to life and flicked the motor on. The motor howled in anticipation as Edward pulled gently away from the shore. He smiled gently at me but I refused to meet his gaze. It turned out that the old, vintage steering wheel was mostly just for show, and Edward only occasionally turned it. Otherwise, he stood back against the wall, looking out at the water and black, starry horizon. Or at me, although I still couldn't look him in the face.

Edward seemed troubled when I sneaked glances at him. His perfect bronze brows knit tightly together, deep in thought. The silence slowly drained my confidence, and I began to feel panicky. When we had traveled miles out to sea, Edward flipped the motor off and stood awkwardly by my side.

Finally, he sighed and I made eye contact with him, noticing his features soften as I did so. It was unusual for the atmosphere around us to be so strained, but I figured that he was just as nervous as I.

"Come, Bella," Edward murmured, and he led the way back onto the deck. There, he entered a door that I had not noticed before.

Of course, I ended up tripping over the ledge that held the sliding door in place. Edward's cold arms caught me, and when I blinked, his face was above me, illuminated to a perfect white by the moon that shone behind him. Warm air encased me, and I heard the faint noise of a heater running inside the dark room. My husband straightened us up, and removed his hand from my waist. Edward turned on the lights, and I blinked, adjusting.

The bedroom around me must to have come directly out of the Hilton hotel.

My attention was immediately drawn to an enormous white bed to my left...

It sat atop a creamy flokati rug, the soft golden light in the room shining on it like a spotlight. The white linens traveled down the bed as far as the foot, where a red silk bedspread began. It was ironed to perfection, not a single crease in the fabric that flowed down over dark iron bedposts. Red velvet and lace pillows were puffed out like a display case.

There was also a perfectly white carpet, looking fresh and inviting and as if it had never been walked on before. The inside of the walls, rather than wood like the captain's room, were painted a pure white. In the corner of the room there was a black leather reclining chair positioned below a brass lamp. The bedside table was made of a shiny honey-colored wood, and one dresser of the same wooden faced the bed from the opposite wall. There was an open door to my very right leading to an astonishingly white bathroom with a great tub, that was also a shower. The mats and curtains were red, following the same color scheme as the bedroom.

"Edward…" I trailed, still absorbing all of the beauty. I loved and hated at the same time all of the effort that the Cullens must have put in to make the location of our honeymoon so gorgeous.

"Yes, love?" Edward asked, a smile twitching at the corners of his lips. He must find my awe entertaining. In a flash, Edward had stepped back outside and had the luggage placed next to our dresser. He then moved to the corner of the room and pulled at some sort of seam in the wall that I had overlooked. At his gentle tug, the drywall and wood on the outside of the structure crunched back, revealing that the room was made entirely of glass. Edward flipped up the ceiling as well, giving me a romantic view of the stars above.

"Do you like it?" he asked softly, slithering a cold arm around me. I raised my eyebrows and turned into his embrace, pressing my lips to his to clear any of his doubt. When we broke apart, the butterflies were back in my stomach, and, it seemed, his as well.

After a few moments of Edward and me looking down at our feet, he said, "I was… I was thinking that you might want to swim with me?" He sounded as anxious as I felt, and I had to envy him for the ability to speak.

"Aren't there sharks?" I asked uneasily, my eyes widening at the floor, when I had found my voice again.

"Bella…" Edward laughed, although I imagined that his tense face did not soften, "I will always keep you safe." I thought that his answer might not pertain to sharks, but rather to the upcoming night. And, I also suspected that he said this aloud more for himself than for my benefit.

Although I was still unsure and nervous, I nodded and followed him into our bed room. My suitcase still lay by the dresser where Edward had left it. I dragged my suitcase onto the rosy bed and began to unzip it.

"Alice packed me a bathing suit, I guess?" I asked, my voice sounding distant as I slowly tore the zipper back… back… back.

"Mmm," Edward replied offhandedly. Feeling rather afraid, I flipped the lid to the case open, and gasped. It seemed as if Alice had vacuumed all of the air out of the case, and suddenly hordes of clothes were expanding, spilling over the edges like the top of a muffin. There were enough clothes for months! I gulped, noticing the absence of pajamas and excess of lingerie.

On the very top lay an indigo string bikini. The triangular cups were barely four inches on each side. A note lay on top of it all.

_Bella,_

_I know that this is not your typical wardrobe, but I also know you'll look stunning in these clothes. Just keep in mind that Edward loves you, and he's nervous, and on this first night, the bikini could very easily break the ice, if you know what I mean. Good luck, Bella, and I'll see you whenever Edward decides to give you up._

_Love,_

_Alice_

Edward met my gaze as I looked horrified up from the letter, halfway torn between throwing the bikini on and telling him that Alice must have forgotten to pack one.

I looked quickly back down at the note and flipped it over, as if to hide it from the world.

My hasty flipping revealed another firm note in Alice's tight, elegant scrawl.

_P.S.: I'll leave it up to your imagination what could happen if you don't wear the bikini._

When I finished reading, Edward looked apologetically into my eyes. "Alice wouldn't let me pack you something more… _you_." I nodded, still petrified, and watched as Edward hesitated before yanking the buttons of his shirt down and sliding out of it. He threw the shirt behind him, and it landed, crumpled, in the doorway.

With whatever courage I could muster, I tugged up the hem of my shirt. While it was still over my head, I felt Edward's cold lips on my stomach. I giggled halfheartedly into the shirt, more afraid than flatter. My belly shivered and constricted in fear when he removed his lips and I was free to slide the shirt over my head. I felt so bare, but imagined that Edward- kneeled before me, his icy face still pressed against my stomach, in nothing but black silk boxers- had to feel the same way.

"Should I meet you outside? Maybe you want… a human moment?" Edward asked, keeping his frozen gold eyes level with mine despite my exposed skin.

"Alright," I agreed awkwardly, and watched him exit the room, sliding out of his shirt and leaving it in the doorway. He waved hesitantly to me from the other side of the glass. He turned politely away as I played with the straps of my bra.

I decided to take Edward's suggestion when I was undressed and took a human moment, stopping to wash my face with warm water. When I straightened up to look into the mirror, my reflection staring back at me was terrified. My heart thudded wildly as I paused, my hands hovering halfway in the air, previously in the motion of grabbing a towel. Since I wasn't drying it, the warm water trailed up my arms, and I sighed, trying to soften my expression in the mirror.

Finally, I gave up and jumped into the white shower, spraying myself with cold water to rouse my spirit. When it seemed as if I wasn't about to be graced with sudden confidence, my breath started to come in jagged gasps. I crouched down in the tub and put my head between my knees, trying to catch my breath and think rationally. There was no _reason _for me to act like this. Edward and I had been anticipating this night for months on end. We loved each other; we deserved each other; we deserved _this_.

Plenty of people had endured honeymoons without having panic attacks. Emmett and Rosalie took a honeymoon almost every year. Renee had already been on two with Phil. If they could do it… I could do it. I picked my head up every so slightly and reached behind me to make the water warmer. That would calm me.

When I had pulled myself together only because I knew that Edward couldn't see me like this- he would call the whole night off- I shut the water off and let down my hair, which I had put up so that it wouldn't get soaked. I raked a brush through whatever knots had accumulated between Alice's last-minute polishing and the plane rides.

Then, with a heavy sigh, I pulled on Alice's skimpy bikini and pressed my hand to my jittery stomach, aggravated, trying to force my butterflies into submission. I took a deep breath that failed to slow my rapidly beating heart, I walked quietly to the glass wall and rapped my fingers gently on it. Edward was perched on the boat's railing, his arms outstretched towards the seemingly never-ending night, his face upturned to the moon. His balance astounded me.

Automatically, Edward's head twitched to my direction, but he didn't budge. I wiped my eyes and stepped out of the glass shelter into the warm night air. I only dared to step onto the first rung of the boat railing, and even that was risky for someone like me.

I, too, looked up at the moon.

"It's the perfect night," I murmured. Edward dropped his arms and exhaled noisily.

Without facing me, he lamented, "Compared to you, the night is nothing." I blushed, although even if he had been looking at me, it would have been impossible to see crimson in the chalky light. Tentatively, I reached my hand out and held his in mine.

After some debating, Edward looked down at me, but did so painfully slowly. I watched him gasp, looking as if Emmett had just knocked the wind out of him. His eyes slipped down, traveling over my soft curves. He caught himself and snapped his focus back to my face. His features were a mix of pain and awe.

"Bella…" he whispered, and I carefully twirled into his embrace, ignoring the goosebumps that crawled their way down my arms and legs. It was obviously dangerous on a railing, but I couldn't help but to feel more at home than I ever had in his arms. This night was perfect.

"Would you like to swim now?" Edward asked, his mouth tickling my ear, his intoxicating breath filtering over my face.

"Sure," I breathed, feeling dizzy. Edward pulled me onto his railing rung. I wobbled, but his hands were at my elbows, supporting me, and I couldn't fall. He picked me up as if I were a child and tightened his grip around my legs, which were wrapped around his waist, and jumped into the water below.

We made a small splash and plummeted into the water, traveling downward with the force of our entrance. The water was surprisingly and pleasantly warm, making the feel of Edward's skin less severe. When we emerged back at the surface, I gasped for breath, tasting the salt and warm summer air upon my lips. A gust of balmy air hit me full on the face, and I released a long, carefree laugh. How sweet it was to be here, with Edward, finally.

**WARNING: THE FOLLOWING PASSAGES ARE RATED M FOR SEXUALITY! IF YOU WOULD PREFER NOT TO READ THIS SCENE, SKIP DOWN TO THE END TO REVIEW!**

I looked over at my husband. The dark waters of the ocean beaded over his eyelashes and had already soaked through his hair. He sniffed, tongue rolling over the salt water that coated his mouth, and smiled crookedly at me. The water was not the best place to lose my breath, but I couldn't seem to hold onto my wits. With Edward's boxers billowing out in the water, lapping around my bare thighs, it was impossible not to be dazzled.

Edward released me into the dark water and pushed back. The boat's dimmed flood lights illuminated his angelic face, still damp and smiling. He floated on his back, looking invitingly at me. His eyes, now dark in color, seemed to shine.

He floated in the water, just smiling at me, glinting with moisture. I hovered in the safe shadow of the boat, knowing that swimming out to him would put the night into action. I only wanted a moment to think, to clear my head, and say goodbye to the one thing I had saved for this night. And then, almost immediately, I was ready. As I had learned seconds before, nothing had ever been more irresistible than Edward's arms around me, and I was craving that again as if it was a drug.

I pushed blindly off of the _Bella Marie_ and found myself back into my husband's arms. Without the slightest bit of caution I pressed myself closer to him, needing to have his body all around mine, like we were not two people, but one.

I picked my legs up and wrapped them around his hips, resting my head on his shoulder. Edward continued treading water, and I could feel his legs moving underneath us. Edward's cold hand rose out of the water and he stroked my wet hair behind my ear.

His lips played around my jawline, and his hands traveled to my waist, pulling me in tight. Edward's mouth trailed from my chin down my throat and back up on my ear and in my wet hair. I moaned as he nibbled my ear, and finally returned his kiss when his lips found mine.

I ran my tongue freely over the outline of his cold, pink lips, and his smooth tongue flitted dangerously into my mouth for a fraction of a second. I gasped and shuddered, unused to both the contact and the change of temperature.

"Bella," he gasped. My fingers knotted in his hair, and I clawed my feet over the waist band of his boxers.

I felt one of his hands remove from my waist and it found my desperate foot. He wrapped his hand around my ankle and guided it into the waistband, tugging gently down, then replaced his hand around my waist. All the while, he did not break our kiss. I continued where he had let my ankle go, scraping the band down so that his boxers hung lopsided, the other side of the band still where it should be. Edward removed his opposite hand from my waist and I felt his long, cold fingers began to untie my bikini top. I squeaked, suddenly realizing how fast everything was moving. Edward's hands paused, assessing my reaction, and I let out a long breath, allowing him to continue. I felt his urgent fingers pull against the ties, and finally, one side of the top came free. Meanwhile, when I was satisfied that the one side of his boxers were far enough down, I took my other foot to the other side of the waistband. I blushed deeply when my toes brushed against somewhere I had never thought to touch before.

My top came free, and Edward ran his tongue along my collarbone, then disappearing underwater as he continued down my stomach. It was unmistakably his sharp, white teeth that began to undo the bows of my bikini bottom. I blushed furiously every time he pulled back on the strings. He of course, being underwater, had no idea of the effect that his stunts were having on me.

His boxers fell through the black water, never to be seen again, off of his legs at the same time that my bikini strings came undone and floated backwards. Edward reemerged from the midnight ocean, taking in a strangled breath, and hugged me close to him. Not even to warm ocean water could dull the sparks between our naked bodies.

Edward pulled away. "You _are _sure about this?" I picked my head up, nodding, and tried to shuffle our forms through the water. We began to move backwards, to the ship. Edward groaned as his back hit the boat, although it couldn't possibly have hurt.

I smiled into our kiss for a moment, and then let Edward break away as he snaked his arm up the side of the boat, feeling for the ladder. He climbed backwards up the boat's ladder with me in his arms, dripping wet. We soaked the deck and the pure white carpet and the red bed sheets with sea water as Edward dashed to the bed room.

He dropped me on the bed, ripped the sheets away and threw them haphazardly around- anything to expose the feathery mattress. I lay on my back, waiting for him to pull the last sheet from under me so quickly that I couldn't even feel it.

Edward crawled onto the bed when his work was down and encased me in a cold embrace. His lips were everywhere; everywhere so fast that I could hardly keep track of them. I just held him to me, running frantic lips over his face and pushing around locks of his hair. I felt his hands, cold and fast, trailing down my body, hitching my legs to another angle. And it seemed to dawn on us both when the moment was right, when this couldn't be denied from us any longer.

**(To quote a bit of _Breaking Dawn_): **"Don't be afraid," I murmured, saying it aloud as a comfort to both myself and him, "We belong together." I was abruptly overwhelmed by the truth of my own words.

The moment was so perfect, so right, there was no way to doubt it. _I _wanted this. _He_ wanted this. _We_ wanted this. And now we could finally have it.

His arms wrapped tighter around me, holding me against him. I felt fully aware of our nakedness, but in the best sense of the term. My other senses could only feel the pounding of my hear, making it feel as if every nerve ending in my body was a live wire.

"Forever," he agreed. He ran his feverish lips back once more up my throat and to my lips, and my senses heightened, feeling him. This was a sensation that I had never felt before, but I only wanted more.

And, there it was, human and vampire. Together as one.

**Hem hem. Read and review. **


	26. Honeymoon Part 2: Puzzle Pieces

**Hello, my beautiful readers! Thank you, thank you, thank you for all of the a-maz-ing reviews I got for Chapter 25! **

**Sorry for the delay, but I do have an explanation if you care to read- my lap top's track pad was broken, so my dad called up the guy from the Sony company to come to fix it before our insurance runs out on Christmas. The guy came and opened up the computer and stuff, but ended up making it worse. Now my computer doesn't have internet, and you can barely get it booted up, much less open up documents. My lap top now must be shipped out to the Sony company for repair, and I was totally bummed because I had this chapter waiting for you guys! Luckily, I had backed it up, so here I am, on my friend's computer, trying to update a honeymoon scene, which by the way, is GRAPHIC. This time the warning is pretty necessary. **

**Thanks, everyone, for sticking with me through the three weeks that have passed. Sometimes life just really sucks. So sit back, relax, and enjoy.**

When I awoke the following morning, sunlight was kissing my eyelids. I sighed contentedly and waited for Edward to say something. He kept me waiting, until finally, a whisper.

"Bella?" His voice was as smooth and seductive as the red satin bed sheet that had been so violently ripped from our bed the previous night.

My eyes opened groggily, and I was shocked at our closeness. I had used his bare chest to nestle my head in like a rock-hard pillow (thankfully, there was no cramp in my neck) and my hair trickled down his torso. My own chest- equally bare- was pressed against his right arm. Our legs were a tangled mess, the only way to tell whose were whose was by the bright Australia sun trickling through the glass roof, making Edward's legs shine. His left arm snaked around my body, his hand resting on my thigh, which covered his abdomen. My left hand was flat on Edward's stomach; my other arm draped behind his neck, my fingers weaved between his tousled tresses.

"Good morning, Edward," I slurred, my voice still thick with sleep. He began to pull away, to reclaim his privacy from my wandering limbs, but my fingers automatically knotted in his hair. I realized with chagrin that his extreme bed head was due to my heavy abuse last night.

Edward succumbed and fell back into my miss-matched embrace.

"I love you," I told him.

"_Mrs. Cullen_," he replied, his mouth turning up into a heart-stopping grin, "You are my life now."

"I believe I have heard that somewhere before," I laughed. He nuzzled his cheek in my flowing hair. I peeked up at him, and pressed a kiss to his cold chest, moving up, over his neck. When I reached his face, Edward pulled infinitesimally away again.

"Bella, you have to eat something," he protested, but from the look on his face, I could tell his words were half-hearted.

"No, I don't," I rebutted. "Don't you want this as much as I do?"

He couldn't say no, of course, but he still managed to dodge the question. "But there are other things… places to see… picnics to take. We can still do things your way, later." He lifted his head from the pillow, frowning slightly at the light bruises that were patched around my body.

"Did I-" he paused to swallow angrily, "hurt you?"

"No!" I said, because it was true. I wasn't going to let him become distracted. Edward raised his eyebrows and took his hand from my thigh to rub his face.

Obviously, he was not going to forgive himself. "Just another reason why this was a mistake. You're so breakable…"

"Don't start that again," I protested. I added in a smaller, feeble voice, "This is our honeymoon. I want you to enjoy it."

His eyes narrowed sharply. "You think I didn't enjoy myself?" he asked coldly. "Bella, do you ever think of yourself? I can't have you covered in bruises!"

"But… I… need you," I said.

"It's not that I don't want to, Bella-" there, he was cracking- "but why not, just, later?" Without waiting for my reply, he asked, "What do you want for breakfast?"

My next pick-up line came completely out of the blue. "I want _you _for breakfast." I immediately blushed. What would Emmett say if he had heard that?

Edward's eyes shifted around the room, on anything but me, and he sighed deeply. I noticed the corners of his mouth twitching, whether in amusement or desire, I could not tell. His marble tongue slipped out to wet his swollen lips, and finally the heavens opened up. He smiled his breathtaking crooked smile, his anticipatory golden eyes like fire inching closer to the tallest tree in the forest. "As you wish," he purred. His eyes danced fiercely.

****

The following passages are rather risk-ay for T. Read at your own risk.

We untangled our limbs, and I held very still as he inched his pale mouth closer to mine. When our lips touched, it brought back the mood of our night, which only inspired a frantic spree. His tongue dashed quickly between my open lips, making an exploration not so conservatively. I smiled into the kiss, excited to see him trusting me. The tip of my tongue dipped dangerously out. He parted his soft mouth to my surprise, and I traveled cautiously within, not wishing to make him uncomfortable.

The violentness quickly dissipated into a soft, whispering kiss. I brought my hand up to cup his freezing cheek, stroking his high cheekbone in small circles with the pad of my thumb. His large hand, pressed to my shoulder blade, shifted, rubbing unhurriedly along my back. His quick fingers traced patterns along my spine, by instead of the gesture inflicting goose bumps, it only made me warmer, and anxious to be closer to him.

As if a switch was flipped, our kiss jolted from sweet to heated. His sharp teeth were gentle enough to not break skin as he took hold of my lip and pulled gently. My heart skipped a beat at the endeavor. Edward's sweet, nauseating breath intoxicated me as a his chuckled at my reaction. He slid his cool hand over my heart, feeling each time it jolted through the kiss.

The tables turned, and our lips were less urgent. I stroked his jaw line, and Edward's hand slid around my neck to tuck behind the crook of my knee. He brought my leg around his hip, never breaking the kiss.

It amazed me that his lips could be so feverish and soft at the same time. The kiss escalated to its previous urgency, and our bodies became tangled up once again. His hand slid down from my neck to tuck my leg comfortably over his hip. I rolled us, so I was pinning him just slightly down.

Edward slid his hand from where it had been resting on my breast, over my heart, counting the ecstatic beats. He moved both hands to my waist and with his strong, cold grip, lifted me so that I was limply angled above him.

"Bella, are you alright?" Edward asked softly, hearing to spike in my heartbeat.

"Mm, hm," I replied, but despite the perfection of the moment, I was still nervous. It seemed foolish to be afraid, but as Edward kissed easily down my neck, all fear vanished. I could only think of him, all around me; _us_.

My breathing hitched as he drew me closer, and, for the second time, fulfilled his promise to me.

****

Alright, you can read again. I know it was short, but give me a break. It's hard juggling a honeymoon with a T rating.

When at last we broke apart, I thought I truly did need breakfast. We lay, panting on our backs, side by side. My stomach growled painfully, and of course Edward heard.

"I'm sorry," he said, sitting up. A lock of hair flopped into his eyes, and he brushed it carelessly back with a granite hand. "What would you like to eat?"

"We have food here?" I asked. The first time he had implied this I had been too preoccupied with getting my wish to notice.

"Of course," he replied, gesturing smoothly to a regular looking cabinet on the wall. "We can't forget that you're human. There are only enough provisions to last for a few days. Everything else we'll have to get on land."

"Land?" I asked, as if I had forgotten what it was.

"We'll be making a few trips to and from, here and there. But not just Australia. I'll be taking you... everywhere." He smiled crookedly, which nearly made me drool. My heart spasmed until I questioned whether it would return to a normal pace or not. I looked away from him so that I could regain my composure. Then I stood from the bed, swaggering slightly on the lush carpet, and stood over the dresser, gathering some clothes. With my back turned to him, I was able to talk like a regular human being.

"Isn't your family worried about expenses?" I asked, but already knowing the answer. The Cullens had a seemingly unlimited supply of cash. I supposed I would have to get used to it.

"No," Edward said simply. As was usual with vampires, I didn't hear him come behind me, so I spooked when his voice was so close. He kissed my neck, and for once, I was the one unresponsive. I couldn't handle embarrassing myself with another bout of heart failure, so I ducked away and laid the most conservative outfit Alice had packed, which was still rather risky for me, and laid it on the bed. I watched out of the corner of my eye as he found some clothes of him own and hung them on a rack in the bathroom. In a second, though, he was gone from my perpheral vision and when I turned to find him, cursing his speed, I noticed my clothes disappeared from the bed. They were hanging on the same rack as his, and Edward was turning on the shower.

"Care to join me, Mrs. Cullen?" he asked, appearing again behind me. I considered my recent resolution- not to embarrass myself- and wondered if I could possibly agree to his suggestion without blushing profusely the entire time. Edward did not wait for my reply. He picked me up, throwing me haphazardly over his shoulder, and carried me into the bathroom.

I had been trying to avoid my reflection, but in the bathroom, it was hard to escape with the giant mirror. To my relief, the bruises were not terrible or even noticeable if you did not know where to look. Edward had just been being _Edward _when he pointed them out.

Before I could stare at myself, or compare myself to my much more beautiful husband next to me, Edward began to fiddle with the shower knobs. "Ideally, a vampire's shower would be as cold as our skin, but I think that I can make an exception." He touched the water, and it didn't escape my notice that he shuddered. I felt the water myself, and it was barely mild. He made to turn the knob further, but I protested and touched his icy arm to stop him.

"I don't want you to be uncomfortable," I mumbled. Edward turned the knob.

"I've had worse."

I didn't want to go down without a fight, and took advantage of his lack of experience with human senses. "This is all right," I told him, feeling the water through my fingers. It was only slightly colder than my regular shower would have been.

He smiled. "After you." I stepped into the box, and he joined me. I opened my mouth, catching the steam and stray droplets on my tongue. Edward smirked, but then said disapprovingly, "We should have had breakfast first. You're thirsty."

I shook my head and made the obligatory joke. "You're probably thirsty, too."

Edward chuckled and stepped into the line of target from the shower head, hogging the water. When I tried to push him teasingly away, he shook out his sopping hair on me. I shrieked girlishly and squeezed my hair, turned dark by the water, out on his chest. He relented and let me share the water after stooping to plant a light kiss on my forehead, which of course, sent me blushing.

I slipped several times, but each time, Edward drew me close into a secure embrace and rightened me back onto his feet when my blush was gone. I managed to get out of the shower unscathed, with my strawberry shampoo from home that Alice had been so kind to pack. It was probably the only thing that I had with me that was my own. I certainly did not consider the lingerie and skimpy outfits in my suitcase "mine." I sighed, and Edward and I dried off and dressed in our suite.

"Breakfast time?" Edward asked when my bermuda shorts, tight mahogany shirt, and beaded flip-flops were all on. I glanced at the analog sailor's clock on the wall.

"More like lunch time," I said. It was later than I thought, nearly noon.

"I'm sorry," Edward said ashamedly, "I can't believe I made you skip a meal."

"I'm not as delicate as you think," I replied gently, clipping a few barrettes into my hair to keep my wet hair in place. I would let the sun dry it today, rather than a dryer. I strode over to him and kissed him happily. "But, yes, I think I would like to eat something."

Edward smiled and led me to the seemingly ordinary cabinet he had gestured to earlier. When I listened closely, I realized that there was a very faint humming, like a refridgerator, stemming from it. When he pulled back the door, sure enough, it was stocked like a normal fridge. He covered my eyes with a frozen hand and I heard him fumbling around with the food. When his hand was removed, he clutched a picnic basket hiding all of the food. Edward slid back the walls of our room, which bunched like curtains at the seams of the room. The cabinet was the only thing accessible. This revealed the lovely glass that peered out into the surrounding ocean. I couldn't see land anywhere.

"I have something to show you," he whispered, leading me through the screen door and into the baking sun. His sparkling skin practically acted as an SOS signal. In the light, it was then that I noticed what he was wearing. It was a simple white t-shirt, tailored exactly to fit the contours of his chest, but I was unaccostomed, of course, to seeing Edward in any negative color, and it always took my breath away. His baggy designer shorts hung to his knees. Definitely a delicious breakfast, I thought, and then blushed again.

I followed Edward into the captain's room, and was intrigued when he climbed a ladder on the wall with one hand, the other clutching the picnic basket. He returned to the ground basketless, and helped me up the ladder, then went up behind me.

We were standing on the glass room of our bedroom, looking down with a bird's eye-view over the suite. I hadn't noticed Edward make our bed, but it was neat when I looked down on it. Edward opened the basket, which was abandoned to the side, and pulled out a red-check, classic blanket. He spread it across the glass and began to unpack our food.

Miniature egg salad sandwiches. Lemonade. Strawberries. Brownies. How was that even possible? We were in the middle of the ocean, and yet, here was a perfect picnic meal.

"Esme took care to stock up. I couldn't let you see what was in there because our dinner is in plain sight."

"And it's... a special dinner?" I asked.

"Yes." Edward grinned, eyes and skin twinkling. I grinned back, not quite minding in that moment that he was so spectacular and I was so... average. We belonged together. That had been established. I dug in to my picnic food, and he watched, the beautiful smile never leaving his face. I made my heart flutter to think that I was the cause of that smile.

Edward took a miniscule crumb of brownie and sniffed it, then made a repulsed face, but touched his tongue to it nevertheless.

"How do you stand that?" Edward asked, flicking the crumb away. I took a chunk of the brownie and stuffed it into my mouth- it was perfect, of course- in response.

"What was the wedding cake like then, I wonder?" I asked, and it shocked me that I was able to discuss the idea that we were_ married_, finally. After months of anticipation, and the fair share of dread, for the wedding, it felt odd to say something of the sort.

"Terrible," Edward said. "Tanya was rather agitated that she had to eat a bit out of courtesty," he added, chuckling.

For once, the mentioning of Tanya was acceptable to me.

"I'm sorry you had to eat it," I said politely, "But I thought it was delicious. Alice really did do a phenonmenal job."

"To tell you the truth, I happen to know that Alice threw her cake into the forest when no one was looking."

I giggled into my triangular sandwich. "Good for her."

"Lucky her," Edward corrected.

We sat in silence for a few moments, Edward occassionally summoning up the courage to put a bit of human food on his tongue.

"What do you say to going swimming with me after you finish?" he asked.

I looked skeptically at the water lapping quietly at the sides of the boat.

"It's safe," Edward assured me.

"I know," I said, "I was just thinking how embarrassing it would be if we found my bikini floating somewhere."

Edward laughed freely, tossing his head back into the sun. "I'm afraid that it may not be in one piece. I untied it rather roughly, if you remember."

I didn't remember, to be honest. The entire night was a blur. I could only remember _him_.

"Supposing that Alice packed me an extra suit, I would love to." It did seem odd that Edward and I had only just showered and dressed, and we were going swimming, but I didn't worry. Alice had packed me enough clothes to last through winter.

I took the last sip of lemonade and Edward packed all of my trash into the basket, then helped me down the ladder. I dug through my suitcase and found a maroon bikini with ruffles on the bottoms and sighed, knowing that this was the only "safe" bikini. A pile of sixteen other "unsafe" assorted tops and bottoms lay on the floor. I grabbed them and stuffed them into the compartment, out of the way. Sure, Alice had packed enough clothes to last me through winter, but I was afraid to estimate how many of the garments I would approve of wearing. Seriously, Alice was going to pay for this. I slipped into the bikini, and, yes- someday, somehow, she would definitely pay.

Edward had changed in the bathroom. He emmerged in yellow trunks with blue hibiscus flowers scattered about them. _That _was perfectly acceptable, but obviously something had compelled my sister-in-law to make my wardrobe the complete opposite.

"That color looks gorgeous on you," Edward said, coming from behind to slink his arms around my waist. He kissed my cheek. "You are so beautiful."

I spun into his embrace and looked up into his glowing eyes. "_You're _beautiful," I said. He kissed my cheek again and nibbled lightly on my ear, then chuckled into my hair.

"You don't know your worth, Bella," he said, releasing me. We went back onto the deck, where Edward promptly flung himself over the side of the boat in an impressive dive. He insisted on helping me down the ladder, although I pointed out that I hadn't used it the night before. He waved away my complaints, and I supposed that I should have been glad he did not let me jump over the side. If I couldn't climb down a ladder with Edward's hands on my waist without loosing my balance, I wondered how I would have faired leaping. Badly, something told me.

Edward demonstrated his superior skills in swimming by diving to the bottom of the ocean and, minutes later, bringing me back up a handful of sand as proof. He flushed the sand off of his hand, dripping the slimy goop into the ocean until his fist closed around nothing. But when he opened his palm, he presented me with a beautiful Pecten Raveneli shell. Smiling, he tucked it under the biggest barrette in my hair.

"Well, mermaid," he said, eyes twinkling with unmistakable fondness, "Would you like to see the local fish?"

I nodded, automatically looking down into the water as if to spot one. Edward scaled the side of the boat easily and returned with a snorkel and a pair of goggles. He gave them to me, but as I felt too ridiculous to put them on, he had to fasten them for me. Sensing my discomfort, he disappeared once more and returned with a set of his own, and plastered them goofily over his perfect face.

"Unnecessary, maybe," he took out the snorkle to say, shrugging his perfectly contoured shoulders, "but we match now." He replaced the mouthpiece and took my hand underwater, almost dragging me away from the boat. I had no idea where we were swimming to, but then again, only half the time I was swimming. The other half Edward carried my on his stone back as if he were a raft. His speed and agility never ceased to amaze me, and here in the water! I speculated for the millionth time if there was anything this man couldn't do.

Finally, Edward stopped zipping through the water and treaded in place. He slipped me off his back. "Look down," he whispered, his voice still perfect behind the snorkle. I did, and gasped, half expecting the mouth piece to flop right out of my mouth.

Below us was a magnificent coral reef, filled with fishes of all sorts of colors and shapes and sizes. I had always been fascinated by the sea, with tidepools, and the creatures that resided in them. This was like a dream, and I was proud to say that while Edward was able to name each of the species that swam underneath us, I could help out.

"Look!" he said, pointing through the water, "A clown fish."

"Nemo," I laughed. Edward pointed to a flock of molluscs and an animal apparently close in relation to elephants in the distance, called a dugong. His intelligence was endless.

Many times we dived through the refreshing water, although I was only able to be underwater for less than a minute. But Edward was not discouraged. He showed me the ins out outs of the reef, and the various fish even stopped swimming away from us after a few missions.

He found abandoned pearls on the ocean floor and in the crevices of the reef, collecting them in his pockets. He claimed that Carlisle knew how to string them together without harming the pearl using some of his medical gadgets, and promised that he would learn from his father figure so that I could have a souviner of the magical day.

About an hour before sunset, Edward said, "This is the time when sharks come out." I squealed in fright without meaning to, immediately becoming paranoid of the fish that were touching my ankles.

"Bella, Bella! It's all right," Edward soothed. "We can go back if you want." I couldn't imagine why in the world anyone would _not_ want to go back to safety after being informed that sharks were on the prowl, and I nodded a little too vigorously. He smiled and slipped me onto his back, them took off, zooming through the water. My heart raced as I noticed a fin emerging slowly from the surface of the water, coming closer and closer towards us.

"Edward!" I shrieked as something hard nudged my foot. "Edward, it's a shark!"

The fin disappeared for a moment and returned above water, in the form of a dolphin leaping gracefully through the air and splashing back down. False alarm.

Edward surpressed his laughter by dunking his head under the water, but I could feel his back shaking.

My breath caught as the dolphin ventured toward us. I stretched my hand out to touch it's smooth grey skin, amazed. Renee had once taken me to Sea World despite our low income, but I had never done anything so upclose and exhilerating. More dolphins followed us back to the boat, and continued swimming around the _Bella Marie_ while Edward and I wrapped white, fluffy towels around our bodies. He left me on the top of the glass roof for a few minutes and I looked around at the ocean, occasionally smilling as I spotted the fins of dolphins- now happy sights rather than ominous.

Edward returned with the same picnic basket and set it down on the floor. He first unpacked... candle holders?

I watched in awe as he lit two tall, white candles in the center of the blanket. He placed his hands over my hands, which gripped a lighter, and guided them to each wick, helping me light it. He smiled at me, pressing a kiss to my lips. When I blinked, the entire blanket was set up. I noticed a glass of champagne and its bottle. Two crabcacks were stacked on my white plate, as well as a lobster tail dripping with melted butter. The food was steaming, and I supposed that a microwave had escaped my notice in our bedroom as well.

"How did you...?" I asked, but Edward put his cold finger to my lips.

"Look," he murmured, nodding to the horizon. I realized then that the sky was a perfect pink, the clouds fluffy purple. Red sunlight trickled through the sky like veins. The magnificent yellow orb of sun was half-way below the ocean. Edward encased me in his marble arms, rubbing my bare shoulders.

"They say..." he purred, "that at sunset on the ocean... there is a green flash... that means true love... is in sight." I closed my eyes as he kissed my jawline. My mouth twitched into a smile.

Edward pulled me into his lap, and there I sat, laughing as his lips fluttered in I situated myself on top of him; he groaned, tossing his head back, but I pulled him back by knotting my fingers in his hair. I pulled his lips back to mine, urgent. He nibbled at my lower lip seductively, and I in response took fistfulls of his hair,my hair, until the sun set in a brilliant, utterly and fabulously romantic spiral of colors. And, was it only me, or was there a green flash?

**Yep, another "scene". It's rated M, so beware.**

Edward did not let me start on my dinner when this was over. Instead, he pinned me on my back, then rose on top of me, showering me with kisses for my eyelids, my cheeks, my throat, and, especially, my lips. When he finally settled on my mouth, I returned the kiss with as much passion as I could muster for my tiring day.

It turned out that I had quite a bit left in me.

Our tongues danced back and forth like the candles' flame in the corner of my eye. When the wind picked up, sending shivers down my spine, Edward's spectacular closeness turned the gooseflesh back to normal. Surprisingly, the candles did not die or falter. Their stands did not fall or teeter, even as Edward and I rolled about every inch of the cushioned blanket. I feared knocking something over, or banging my head against the glass, but no such thing happened. I should have known better, as I was with Edward.

I was a bit surprised to feel his hands, impatient as they ripped the strings of my bikini top off. I hadn't thought that this moment would come so soon, but I did not hesitate to rip his trunks off, and worm out of my bottoms. Edward tossed the clothes off to the side, uncaring. I situated myself on top of him, rubbing deliberately against his abdomen. He groaned, throwing his head back. I took fistfulls of his hair, pulling him back so that our lips touched again. He nibbled at my lower lip, while flipping himself on top of me. In response I tightened my grip in his locks, and then clawed at his back furiously.

"Isabella Swan, you will be the death of me," he whispered, before grinning slyly and sending my heart into a fluttering attack. Our puzzle pieces fit together as perfectly as ever.

**Okay, _awkward_! You can read again, people.**

LATER

By the time I got the chance to return to my meal, it was cold. I decided that I could heat it up the following night, because my stomach was already full- of butterflies.

Edward lay on his back on the soft blanket, and I fell next to him, resting my head on his well-muscled chest.

The last thing I saw before drifting into a deep sleep was Edward's beautiful face illuminated by faltering candles.

**Expect a new chapter very soon! My computer should be returning, fixed, in the mail sometime soon. **

**In the meantime, read and review, please!**

**Thank you all for being SO made of awesome. I hoped you enjoyed this chapter.**

**REVIEW!!! YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO!!!**


End file.
